Legends of Chaos: Dragon of Zero
by ZuttoAragi
Summary: Louise summons a familiar for her summoning ritual, but it turns out to be one that is far more unique than she expected. Kazuma Soryu is who she summoned, read to see how his presence changes things. This is the fourth story in the Legends of Chaos. I'll be writing the different stories out of order, so some things may not make sense until I get farther in the other stories.
1. To Summon a Dragon

**Chapter I**

**And 'ello everybody. Okay, I won't do that again. This is just a little something I wanted to get plopped out of my brain-pan since it's been sitting there for quite a while. **

**As I'm sure you can see, the title of this story is Dragon of Zero. It is a future-sequel to Chaos Pawn of the Gremory (referred to after this point as CPG), sort of similar to how the Ryuujin Saga stories work. This story takes place a long while after the ending of CPG, which has already been planned out, it's just the stuff between where the story is now and that point that isn't finalized, so understand there are a few spoilers for what happens during CPG but that sort of thing shouldn't be a big issue, I wouldn't think. If it is then you can just wait until CPG finishes its run. **

**But, regardless of any of that, this is a new story and as with all Legends of Chaos stories, Bakuto Masaki is my coauthor. Hopefully you guys enjoy this story and if you do I'd like to hear your opinions on it. If not, then say what you don't like and suggest ways to fix it. At any rate, that's enough rambling, let's get on with the story, shall we?**

* * *

In a medium sized room with fancy furnishings, a door in the lower, right-hand corner, a small nightstand to the left of the door, a four-post bed with fabric hanging from the top around the corner on the perpendicular wall, a tall window on the wall opposite the door, and a tall dresser and nightstand on the wall to the right of the door with a china cabinet in the corner, and a table with two chairs in the center of the room.

In the bed, a teenage girl with waist-length, wavy pink hair that came down over her forehead, with one long bang coming down further than the rest in between her dark pink eyes, and with a considerably flat bust, sat up tiredly and sighed as she walked over to the dresser and pulled out a set of clothes to wear, a white blouse, a short, pleated, black skirt, thigh-high black stockings, black dress shoes, a red ribbon clipped shut with a gold clip with a five-pointed star engraved on it, and a black cape around her shoulders. Before leaving the room she picked up a wooden wand on the table.

* * *

The girl then made her way out of her room into a long hallway with multiple doors, which was inside a multi-floor, round tower, one of five in a pentagram formation around a central tower with walls connecting the towers, four long hallways going from four of the outside towers to the center tower.

In the upper right tower, the girl along with many other students sat in a semicircular classroom with a single flat wall with a round series of steps around it with desks on each level, three students per desk.

At the bottom level of class behind a desk in front of a blackboard, a heavyset woman with curly brown hair and brown eyes wearing black robes with a purple cape, and pointed, purple hat stood behind the desk and looked around at the students. "Congratulations on each of you making it to your second year at the Tristain Magical Academy." She then looked around the room and asked, "So, can anyone here explain the primary elements of magic?"

A male student with short, wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a high-collared, white, button-down shirt with frills along the middle and the first few buttons undone, a pair of black pants, black shoes, and a black cape fastened around his chest stood up with a rose in his hands. "I can answer it, Miss Chevreuse."

The teacher, Miss Chevreuse, nodded in agreement. "And you are?"

"Guiche de Gramont."

"Very good de Gramont. Now, what are the four principle elements to magic?"

Guiche chuckled lightly, getting the attention of the female students, and explained, "They are Earth, Water, Fire, and Wind."

"Very good," Miss Chevreuse praised with a light clap. "There are also multiple levels to a mage. Could you explain what those are?"

Guiche chuckled once more and responded, "Certainly. A mage who is able to use a single element is a Dot. Two elements is a Line. Three is a Triangle. Four is a Square."

"That is right Mr. de Gramont. Now, as an Earth mage myself, I shall teach you a simple Earth spell." She set down four pebbles on the desk in front of her and waved her wand lightly in front of her. "Earth is an important element, as it is involved with the creation of all things." As she waved her wand she chanted, "Lel, in, yan." The three pebbles lit up with bright light before the light died down and the stone pebbles were now shiny.

"Is that gold?!" a tall, attractive female student with dark skin, waist-length, curly, fire-red hair which curved at different spots like fire and covered one of her dark red eyes who wore the same uniform as Louise with the top section of the blouse undone to expose a portion of her large breasts that bounced as she stood up in shock at Chevreuse's spell.

Miss Chevreuse chuckled lightly. "No my dear, it is brass."

The dark-skinned teen frowned in disappointment before sitting back down in a huff.

Miss Chevreuse then looked around the room and asked, "So, now I would like a student from the class to perform the spell for everyone."

Guiche put the rose in his mouth as he flipped a portion of his hair and declared, "As an Earth mage like yourself, Missus, I believe it is my duty to perform the spell."

Miss Chevreuse thought for a moment and shook her head. "No, I believe that…you should do it." She pointed to the pink-haired girl.

This caused the other students to gulp.

"What is your name?"

The pink-haired girl looked around and then stood up slightly embarrassed. "Ahem, my name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere."

Miss Chevreuse nodded. "Miss Valliere, would you like to perform the spell?"

The dark-skinned student smiled weakly and intervened, "Ms. Chevreuse, I really don't think that's a good idea. Whenever Louise tries to perform a spell it ends in an explosion."

Louise growled and shouted, "Shut up Zerbst! I'll do it!"

Ms. Chevreuse nodded in understanding. "I am sure it will be fine Ms. Zerbst. Well Ms. Valliere?"

Louise stood up with a determined expression as the rest of the students hid under their desks.

One student, a girl with short, light blue hair, blue tired blue eyes, wearing the same uniform as the other girls with the cape reaching the ground and pooling behind her, a set of red, square-frame glasses, and a long, wooden staff that curved at the top, who held a book that enraptured her attention, stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Louise walked to the set of three stones and flicked her wand, thinking of the spell and uttering, "Lan, in, yan."

* * *

As the blue-haired girl walked away the door flew off the hinges with an explosion.

* * *

In another area of the school, an old man with long gray hair that extended into a pointed beard that covered his mouth and black eyes wearing a long black robe with a staff in his hands that widened at the top, stood in a large office with a desk and multiple bookshelves. As he stood he took a puff from a fancy smoke pipe and looked out onto the school grounds.

His secretary, an attractive young woman with long green hair tied up in a ponytail with a yellow band, bangs framing her face that were tied back with hairclips, and a single strand hanging down over her forehead, chocolate brown eyes as well as a considerable bust wearing round, frameless glasses, a dark blue, two-piece uniform with white trim, and a purple cape wrapped around her shoulders waved a wand in her hand with an annoyed expression.

The old man watched as his pipe left his hand.

"Mr. Osmond, I've told you many times you shouldn't smoke, it's not good for your health," the woman chastised.

The old man sighed and walked over to her. "Come now Ms. Longueville, don't be like that." Osmond then proceeded to rub his hand against her hip.

Longueville remarked, "That's harassment Mr. Osmond."

Osmond then started wandering around the room mumbling.

Longueville sighed and retorted, "You haven't gone senile yet Mr. Osmond."

Osmond flinched as she called him at his game.

A small mouse then hopped down from the chair Longueville was sitting at, ran up Osmond's robe and onto his hand and began squeaking at him.

Osmond smirked perversely as he said, "Ohh? Pure white? That's nice."

Longueville's face turned bright red.

"I think she'd look better in lacy black." Osmond turned and winced as an angry Longueville slapped him hard.

She was about to continue her retaliation when a loud explosion rumbled throughout the school.

* * *

Back in the classroom Louise twitched an eyebrow as the room was in shambles. She sighed and remarked, "Well…that was a minor mistake."

Zerbst twitched an eyebrow angrily. "Stupid Zero!"

Louise sighed angrily.

* * *

Sometime later Louise walked out of Osmond's office when Zerbst, the blue-haired girl, and the blonde-haired girl walked up towards her.

Zerbst smirked and taunted, "Well, well, so what kind of punishment did you get, Louise the Zero?"

Louise huffed and turned up her nose. "Hmph! I'll have you know, Kirche von Zerbst, that I received no punishment as Old Osmond determined it was the teacher's fault since the students warned her it was a bad idea."

Kirche twitched an eyebrow as Louise walked by confidently. She smiled and added, "Good luck on the summoning ceremony tomorrow. Maybe you'll summon something befitting you, right Montmorency?"

The blonde girl, Montmorency, huffed confidently, "Right, that is, if you can do anything except explode."

Louise clenched her fists and rebutted, "Just you wait! I'll summon a wonderful familiar better than any of the rest! It'll be powerful, and beautiful, and majestic!"

The two girls looked at her as she walked away, the blue-haired girl ignoring them.

Kirche smirked and then turned to the blue-haired girl. "Did you even notice Tabitha?"

* * *

The next day in the large courtyard of the school, a tall man with balding black hair and blue eyes wearing round, frameless glasses, and a dark blue robe with white trim holding a long staff with red accents stood in the center of the courtyard standing in front of the second year students. "Alright everyone, listen closely, today we will be doing the familiar summoning ritual. Today you will all summon the familiars that will be with you for the rest of your lives."

Kirche snickered and taunted Louise, "Good luck, Zero. Hopefully you don't blow us all up."

Louise grumbled with an angry blush and turned away in a huff.

The teacher looked around and asked, "So, who shall summon first?"

Guiche stepped forward and said, "Mr. Colbert, I shall summon my wonderful familiar first."

The teacher, Colbert, nodded in agreement. "Very well Mr. Gramont, then summon your familiar."

Guiche stepped forward and chanted a phrase before waving the rose, his wand, as the ground shook some before a section buckled up some, then more and more until a massive, human-sized mole popped out. Guiche turned blue in worry and knelt down. "A-a mole…?"

The mole made happy grunts towards Guiche.

Guiche sighed in disappointment.

The other students proceeded to summon their familiars.

Tabitha summoned a large, quadrupedal, blue dragon with large wings, Kirche summoned a large, red, salamander with a flame on the end of its tail, and Montmorency summoned a yellow and brown spotted frog.

Montmorency twitched an eyebrow at her summoned familiar.

* * *

After a while Colbert looked around and asked, "So, has everyone summoned their familiars? If so then we will-"

Kirche interrupted and said, "Mr. Colbert, not all of us. There's still one person who hasn't."

The students parted to show Louise standing by herself. She began sweating heavily and waved a hand. "Eheheh…I'm good…"

Colbert frowned in response. "Summoning a familiar is an important part of being a mage, you must."

Louise gulped before Kirche continued taunting her.

"What's wrong? What about that super special familiar you were going to summon?"

Louise clenched her fists and then moaned. "Fine! Just you watch! I'll summon the best familiar ever!" She walked up and began an unorthodox chant. "My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe!"

The other students started laughing mockingly at her.

Kirche put a hand to her chin and snickered. "That's quite an original chant."

Louise twitched an eyebrow with a tic mark on her forehead. "My divine, wise, beautiful servant, heed my call! I wish from the bottom of my heart, appear before for me!" There was a slight delay before a massive explosion erupted from her wand.

All of the students began coughing heavily as smoke and dust filled the air.

Kirche sneered, "Wonderful, now there's dust in my hair."

Tabitha blinked and then looked up before she dropped her book on the ground.

Kirche looked at her in disbelief and then looked up as well, a large bead of sweat falling from her head. "Oh boy…"

Colbert and the other students gasped as they looked at the familiar Louise summoned.

Louise looked around then realized the area was darker than before. She looked up and her eyes widened before she fell backwards.

The creature Louise had summoned was a three story tall, humanoid, bipedal dragon with blood red scales, though the insides of its arms, hands, and legs, the underside of its head and tail, and the front of its neck and chest with a long tail extending from the base of its spine, a long, reptilian head with four large horns pointing back on a short, straight neck, five clawed fingers on each hand, fiver clawed toes on each foot, a wide wingspan with each wing resembling an elongated hand, with a piece sticking up like a thumb, spiked spines going down its back, on its elbow, and on its knees, it also had slitted, deep red eyes. The dragon growled gutturally before looking down at the ground and seeing Louise below it.

Louise looked up at the massive beast with awe and terror.

* * *

At the time Louise was summoning her familiar, in another unknown place that had an endless sky of jet black, with a ground made of countless stone blocks varying in size and height.

In one spot there were three figures, two humanoids and a rotting corpse resembling a dragon.

The first humanoid figure which laid on the ground was a young man with short brown hair, brown eyes that were closed at that time as he was asleep, and several scars on his face, one extending from to the right of his nose to the left side of his face and the other extending from his forehead to his cheek on the right side, wearing black under armor that covered his entire body in light padding, hiding his physique, thigh length metal greaves that left the backs of his knees exposed for movement with two rings of armor going up his thighs attached to the rest of the greaves, waist armor attached to a belt that wrapped around his sides and back, allowing his front to move freely, torso armor that covered his chest and upper back, allowing him flexibility in the midsection, wide shoulder pauldrons with plates the stuck up to the sides to protect his neck and shoulders with plates facing down to protect his upper arms, plated gauntlets that covered his forearms and the backs of his hands, and a long red cape attached to the torso armor. A faint green light nearby stirred the man from his sleep as his eyes slowly opened. He glanced to one side and saw a tall, elliptical portal nearby.

Slowly he maneuvered to his feet and stumbled over to the portal. "What…is this…?" he asked puzzled. He reached a hand towards the portal and it immediately sucked him inside the portal.

* * *

The man found himself in a strange, rainbow colored abyss.

Looking around puzzled he thought, '_Ddraig, where am I? What happened to him?_'

A voice in his head responded, **'_I'm uncertain, Kazuma, but I believe he's dead. Where we are now though…I do not know. I cannot even say how much time has passed._'**

'_Damn. Wait…I feel like…I'm burning up…_'

**'_Crap…your body's being flood with mana. Even I'm feeling the effects of it. Unless you assume dragon form your body will likely burst the mana outwards at the rate it's flowing in._'**

Kazuma nodded and closed his eyes before they snapped open, his brown eyes now turned red with vertical slits before his body was bathed in red light, the form of his body in red light then burst outward into the shape of a dragon.

* * *

Back at the academy, the students continued looking in shock and awe at the massive dragon before them.

Colbert gulped and mumbled, "Incredible. That's the largest Maestro Dragon I've ever seen. Even more than the legendary Cuchulain."

Louise stood up and gulped. "Y-you there! Dragon!"

The dragon looked down and took a rumbling step back to see Louise better. It narrowed its eyes at her and growled.

Louise pointed at the dragon and said uneasily, "Y-you are now my…my familiar! I will…I will name you Gilgamesh!"

The dragon gained a tic mark and shouted in a human voice very angrily, **"No way!"**

The entire crowd fell back both in surprise and at the loudness of his voice.

**"I refuse to have the same name as that golden prick!"**

Everyone looked at the dragon in shock.

Kirche blinked and commented in disbelief, "D-did that dragon…just speak…?"

Montmorency raised an eyebrow and rebutted, "And did it just reject the name Gilgamesh…?"

Louise looked around worriedly and gulped. "Th-then what is…your name…?"

The dragon paused for a moment in thought. **"Uhm…"** **'_I've got to come up with something…_'**

A voice in its head added, **'_Just pick one._'**

The dragon narrowed its eyes and then responded uneasily, **"D-Ddraig. My name is Ddraig."**

Colbert's eyes widened in shock.

Louise nodded and then said with a light blush, "Uhm…could you come down here…?"

"Ddraig" raised an eyebrow.

Colbert, still uncomfortable and deep in thought, explained, "The familiar pact is sealed with a kiss."

"Ddraig" looked at Colbert puzzled. **"Familiar? I'm no one's damn familiar!"**

"Unfortunately, you are. You were summoned here by Miss Valliere as her familiar."

"Ddraig" looked down at Louise in thought. **'_I do have more mana now and am not on the verge of death. I suppose I can stick around until I find out where I am and how to get away from where I am._'** The dragon was then enveloped in bright red light before the light shimmered and shrunk down to the size of a person, revealing "Ddraig" to truly be Kazuma. Kazuma opened his eyes and looked around. '_This is a much easier view._' As he looked around he also noticed some of the students and smirked. '_Hm, it seems whatever this world is they've got good genes._'

"Hey!" Louise shouted.

Kazuma looked down at Louise and blinked. "Huh, you really are short."

Louis twitched an eyebrow angrily. "Would you stop worrying about that?! Look, you're my familiar and we need to seal the contract, okay?!"

Kazuma scratched his cheek and asked, "It's sealed with a kiss, right?"

Louise looked off to the side abashed and nodded slowly. "Y-yes."

Kazuma nodded and bent down to Louise's level, Louise herself standing up some to kiss on his lips and seal the contract.

However, she immediately widened her eyes in surprise and pushed him to the ground, covering her mouth in embarrassment.

Kazuma closed an eye in confusion and asked, "What?! You said it was sealed with a kiss, right?"

Louise stammered angrily, "Y-y-yes, b-b-but that d-d-doesn't m-m-mean y-y-you had t-t-to stick your tongue in my mouth!" She then turned a shade of bright red and looked to the side to see her classmates looking at her with emotions all centering on amusement, causing her to hide her face in embarrassment.

Kazuma stood up and sighed, scratching his neck. "Damn, is it just me or is it getting hot?" His body started to glow slightly red with heat before he felt a strange sensation on his left hand. The gauntlet on his left hand disappeared in a flash of light and revealed a complex rune on the back of his hand.

However, Louise and the others noticed more so what was on his actual arm. A chain of red markings running from his wrist up his arm to his elbow. Louise leant to the side and noticed a small number of the same markings going up his right arm, visible between the shoulder and forearm armor.

Kazuma noticed her staring at him and glanced at her. "Something wrong?"

Louise looked up at him and saw his cold stare and looked off to the side with a light tinge of pink, bring a hand back up to her mouth. "N-no…I'm fine…"

Colbert walked up to Kazuma and asked. "So…your name is Ddraig and…may I see your Familiar Rune?"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and then nodded dumbly. "Oh, uh, yeah, it is." He then showed Colbert the back of his hand.

Yet again Colbert's eyes widened when he saw the marking. Nodding he said, "Uhm, thank you."

Kazuma nodded and the gauntlet reappeared on his arm in a flash of light.

Kirche put a hand to her chin and smirked. '_Hmm…on first sight, he's actually not half bad. He at least seems to have a little more muscle than most of the students._'

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Kirche, who waved happily to him. Kazuma frowned in thought and then felt a tug on his cape. He looked down and saw Louise standing behind him.

Louise looked up at him and said, "You're my familiar now."

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow and put a hand on her head. "Yeah, I got it squirt."

Louise twitched an eyebrow angrily. "You're supposed to call me Master!"

Kazuma smirked and rebutted, "If you can take me in a fight and beat me, then I'll consider calling you Master. Until then, whatever I happen to think of is what I'll call you. Unless you tell me your name."

Louise raised an eyebrow and then responded once again embarrassed, "Louise. My name is Louise."

Kazuma nodded. "Good to know. Louise it is."

Louise spun around confidently and ordered, "Let's go."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and asked, "Where to?"

"My room dummy!"

Kazuma scratched his head and sighed. '_Wonderful. She's one of those. Weren't Rin and Ravel enough?_'

**'_I'm still trying to figure out why you used my name in place of your own,_'** the real Ddraig said.

Kazuma sweat-dropped. '_Oh, uh, well that's…I had to think of something and I don't know if I'm known here or not. So I figured an alias was the best way to go._'

Ddraig just sighed. **'_Well, I guess you aren't called the Chaos King for nothing, are you?_'**

Kazuma just grinned as he walked away, leaving the rest of the students puzzled as to what had just occurred.

* * *

Up in her room, Louise looked at Kazuma intently as he sat at the table in the center of her room with an elbow resting on it.

Sighing, he asked, "Look, I can already tell something's on your mind. I'm not some frail, city boy so just tell me what it is."

Louise looked down with a light blush, up at Kazuma, then back down and asked, "Why did you…why did you do that earlier today?"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I don't think I know what you're talking about."

Her face turning redder she added, "Th-the way you…kissed me…"

Kazuma blinked in thought and then sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Oh, that. Well, I was told I supposed to kiss you so I just what came natural."

"Why would kissing like that be natural?!"

Kazuma shrugged and responded, "It's a long story. Suffice it to say it comes from experience. Although, you would be doing me a big favor if you explained where the hell I was."

Louise blinked and then sighed. "You are on Halkeginia, in the country of Tristain at the Magical Academy."

Kazuma blinked and then sighed in frustration. "Not a single word of that made any sense. How about you tell me what realm this is?"

Louise looked at him puzzled. "Realm?"

Kazuma slumped his shoulders with a sigh. "For shit's sake. You don't know the Nine Realms and yet you practice magic? Geez, what is it with wizards and not understanding a damn thing?"

"You take that back Dog!"

Kazuma looked at her in confusion. "Dog?"

"Yes, you're like an impudent dog! A familiar doesn't talk back to their master like that! No one talks to a noble like that! You-!"

Kazuma cut her off by raising a hand.

"What?!"

Kazuma stood up with a sigh and retorted, "You're too loud. I'm going out for a bit."

"Huh?!" Louise shouted angrily as Kazuma merrily walked out the door before shutting it behind him. "No one does that to a noble!"

* * *

Kazuma walked out the door, ignoring the shouting pinkette behind him and made his way down the stairs. Pinching his nose in irritation, Kazuma sighed. "Geez, I finally take that bastard down and now I'm down to this? Why is it in my life I'm always someone's servant? First it was Forbesii, then it was, arguably, Arturia's, then Rias', now this little pop rocket. Plus I still have no idea where the hell I am."

Kazuma turned the corner and noticed Guiche, whom he had yet to meet personally, wooing a girl with long brown hair in a hime cut with brown eyes wearing the female uniform and a brown cape.

"You're so beautiful this night, dear Katie," Guiche said affectionately to the girl.

Katie giggled in light amusement and responded, "Oh, Guiche, you're so romantic."

The two then blinked and turned to the side, seeing Kazuma watching them confused.

Guiche raised an eyebrow and asked, "Hey, aren't you the familiar Louise the Zero summoned?"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow in thought. "Zero? Sure, whatever you wanna say Adonis."

"Adonis? My name is Guiche," he corrected.

Kazuma twitched slightly in laughter? "G-Guiche? You must be joking."

"No I am not! It is my name and I am quite proud of it!"

"Sure, whatever Butch."

"It's Guiche!"

* * *

In another area of the school, Colbert paged through a series of books before seeming to find what he was searching for, causing his eyes to narrow. He saw a series of symbols in a book that strongly resembled the symbols on Kazuma's hand. "This is it, just as I thought. I need to tell the headmaster about this.

* * *

Kazuma chuckled as he walked past the two lovebirds and thought, '_Oh yeah, Blondie's gonna be loads of fun._'

As he walked down a set of stairs and out of a hallway they were connected to, he saw Kirche sitting next to a dark-skinned man with short, scruffy hair and a full beard wearing a male uniform with a purple cape on a fountain, the two becoming quite cozy.

Kazuma walked by the two, giving Kirche a passing glance, the majority of which was spent looking at her shapely rear, before walking on by without a word.

Kirche blinked in surprise and then stood up.

The male student stood up in concern and asked, "Kirche my darling, what's wrong?"

Kirche waved a hand and apologized, "Sorry Styx, but I've just remembered something I need to do." She then walked after Kazuma with an intrigued smirk.

* * *

Kazuma walked out the front entrance to the school and looked around. With a sigh he remarked, "Crap. All I see is fields and mountains. Nothing helpful at all." He then looked up and saw something strange. Two moons in the sky, one larger, blue moon, and another smaller, red moon. His eyes then widened as he realized something. '_Hey, Ddraig, that large moon…you don't think it could be…Rieze Maxia…do you…?_'

**'_Hmm…I think it might be. That would mean…_'**

Kazuma sighed and ran a hand through his hair. '_That means we're on Elympios. We're in Vanaheim._'

"Hey!" Louise shouted.

Kazuma grumbled and turned around, though he was surprised to see Guiche and Kirche with her.

Louise breathed heavily as she pointed at Kazuma angrily. "You can't just run off like that! I'm your master!"

Kazuma sighed and walked towards her. "I told you I was going for a walk. I wasn't going to run away. Besides, I only wanted to get my bearings and figure out where I was."

"Well did you?!"

Kazuma narrowed his eyes and folded his arms sternly. "I strongly suggest you stop shouting."

"Oh yeah, why?! You're my familiar!"

Kazuma walked up to Louise and put a hand on her head, rocking it lightly back and forth as he spoke. "You're right, I am your familiar. Not your slave. And I heartily suggest you figure out the difference before you do something stupid."

Louise widened her eyes and then accused, "Are you threatening me?!"

Kazuma stood back up straight and frowned at Louise. "That all depends on how you act. I don't mind being your familiar. What I do mind is you using that as an excuse to make me your slave."

Louise stepped back several steps as her confidence began to fall from the angry look Kazuma gave her. Steeling her expression but still sweating heavily, she rebutted, "W-well that's how it works."

Kazuma just sighed and scratched his head, though he heard Kirche's amused giggle and asked curiously, "And who might you be?"

Kirche brushed some of her hair to the side and introduced, "I am Kirche von Zerbst."

"In other words someone you should stay far away from!" Louise shouted.

Kirche frowned down at Louise, "He's not your slave Zero." Huffing confidently she waved a hand in a cute fashion and remarked, "You can't blame him for having good taste."

Kazuma just sighed and grabbed Louise by the cape, dragging her behind him, "Let's go Pinky."

"Hey! Let go of me!" Louise argued as she was dragged helplessly behind him.

* * *

Back in Louise's room, Louise tugged her cape from Kazuma's hand and demanded, "What was that?! You just embarrassed me in front of those two!"

Kazuma sighed and flopped back down on a chair. "Sounds to me like they don't respect you to begin with, at least the redhead doesn't. So I doubt anything I do would change that opinion."

Louise grumbled and proceeded to unbutton her shirt and cape.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is this your way of apologizing?"

Louise looked at him annoyed and confused and threw her cape and blouse at him as she continued changing, retorting, "No, I won't apologize since I was right. You need to wash these."

Kazuma held her pile of clothes and looked at her incredulously, twitching an eyebrow. "Did you not hear what I said back there?"

Dropping a thin nightgown over her thin form, Louise turned to him in a huff before she had her own clothes thrown back at her.

"I'm not your slave. I'm certain there are maids, and butlers, and servants of every type in a place as blatantly rich as this. Get them to do it. It's what they're paid to do after all."

Louise emerged from the mountain of her own clothing and growled before retorting, "Their job is to keep the school clean and cook meals, it's the familiar's job to do laundry."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and asked, "Oh? Then would that mean Kirche von Whatever has that giant lizard of hers do her laundry?"

"Eh…" Louise grunted as Kazuma punched a hole in her argument.

"Or how about book girl's dragon?"

"Guh…"

"Or maybe Poncy McPoncerson's mole?"

"Huuuhhh…" Louise moaned in defeat. She then flopped over on the bed. After a moment she asked, "Wash my clothes…please…?"

Kazuma smiled victoriously. "Now was that so hard?"

Louise glanced back at him ashamed and then added, "Have them ready in the morning."

"And there it is." He then looked around and asked, "Hey…where am I supposed to sleep?"

Louise reached over her shoulder and pointed down.

Kazuma saw a small patch of hay on the ground and twitched an eyebrow. "You're kidding right?"

Louise sat up annoyed. "No, I'm not. As my familiar that's where you sleep."

Kazuma sighed heavily and then walked over to the patch of hay and sat down, leaning his back against the wall, folding his arms, and then closing his eyes.

Louise looked at him thoughtfully as he slept next to her on the floor, some of his hair flopping down in front of his eyes. '_He's actually…kinda…_' She shook her head violently and flopped down on her bed.

* * *

The next morning, Louise was rudely awakened as her blanket was flipped over off of her and clothing was piled at her. She sat up swiftly and looked at Kazuma. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Kazuma folded his arms and responded, "There. Your clothes."

Sifting through them she accused, "Where're my panties?"

Kazuma retorted, "Get them yourself."

Louise narrowed her eyes. "No food for you."

"Doesn't bother me. I don't need to eat to survive. I only eat for enjoyment. Besides, I don't even get nutrition from regular food."

Louise looked at him surprised. She sighed and asked, "So you won't get them?"

"I will. If you ask right."

Louise twitched an eyebrow. "Grrr…please, will you get my panties?"

Kazuma pointed a finger at the drawer and it opened before a folded up pair of panties flew at Louise.

"You just used magic!"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, so?"

"I didn't think familiars could."

"I'm not some average familiar. So, why don't you go ahead and get changed and then we'll do whatever we need to do first."

Louise stood up and then frowned. "You're supposed to dress me."

"Go to hell."

Louise twitched an eyebrow.

* * *

Kazuma and Louise made their way towards a destination Louise wouldn't reveal.

Louise made final adjustments to her collar and grumbled, "You're very temperamental for a familiar."

"I'm temperamental? Compared to you I'm a paragon of self-control," Kazuma rebutted.

Louise puffed her cheeks at him. "Is all you're going to do is insult me?"

"So long as you give me ammunition."

Louise sighed and made her way to a pair of large double doors. "You can at least be obedient enough to open the doors for me, right?"

Kazuma sighed and pointed at the doors right before they flew open.

Louise widened her eyes mildly surprised before entering a large, long hall with many tall windows on one end with many long tables covered in extravagant meals and candles from end to end.

However, as they entered, Guiche looked around and noticed many of the students, mostly girls, looking at Kazuma intrigued. Standing up annoyed he walked over to Kazuma and Louise proudly. "Hmph, you know, wearing combat gear in the cafeteria is very rude."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Whatever you say Douche."

"My name's not Douche, it's Guiche!"

Kazuma then snapped his finger and his gauntlets, shoulder pauldrons, body armor, and greaves minus the shoes disappeared in a flash of light.

Guiche hated himself for that.

It left Kazuma in nothing but armored shoes and his skintight, black, under armor, showing off his muscular body that was hidden by the armor, also showing more of the scars on his body, one on his right shoulder and on that seemed to extend through his right hand.

Many of the girls turned red at the sight, even Louise blushed lightly. Kirche, who was sitting nearby, put a hand on her cheek intrigued. "My, my."

As Louise and Kazuma walked towards a specific seat Louise was about to ask something when Kazuma pulled out a seat for her. She looked at Kazuma surprised.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "What? Unlike the other labor you ask me to do, something like this is what I'd do even if you didn't consider me your indentured servant."

Louise grumbled angrily as she sat down before Kazuma pushed her seat in.

Kazuma looked at the dish and asked, "So, do I get to partake in the festivities?"

Louise pointed to the ground and said, "That's what you eat."

Kazuma looked down and saw a single, dirty plate on the ground with a piece of bread on it. Kazuma flipped it up with his foot and caught, before lightly planting it on Louise's head. "Have you heard nothing I've said? Something like this would do me as much good as eating air."

Louise grumbled and then pushed the plate off and demanded, "Then what do you eat?!"

"Flames."

Louise blinked curiously. "You…eat fire…?"

Kazuma nodded was about to answer when a small ball of flame floated towards him. Catching it in his hand he sniffed it and then stuffed it in his mouth. After a moment he gulped and then expressed, "Wow, that's really sweet. I wonder where it came from."

"Yoohoo," Kirche called.

Kazuma and Louise turned to Kirche and saw multiple, similar balls of fire floating around her.

Kazuma smiled happily but Louise turned around in her seat and demanded, "No way!"

Kazuma growled and asked, "Why? You got something against her?"

"Yes! Her family and mine are staunch rivals! It would utterly disgrace me for a familiar to be taken by her!"

Kazuma put a hand on her head and argued, "I'm not some moronic teenager. I know how to handle the flirtations of a woman. And that aside," Kazuma pushed her head down some roughly, "she's providing me with food."

Kirche smirked and pointed her wand at Kazuma the balls of fire converging before flying at him.

Kazuma opened his mouth and began inhaling as the ball of fire began flowing into his mouth.

Louise growled angrily, reached up, and slammed his mouth shut, causing the fire to disperse. However, she flinched as she realized that wasn't a bad idea as Kazuma's eyes disappeared behind his bangs.

Kazuma grabbed her hand and lowered it forcefully. "You're interrupting my breakfast."

"You're disobeying my orders."

"And you're being a petulant brat!"

Louise turned bright red in embarrassment. "Y-y-you take that back!"

Kazuma sighed and scratched his head. "I suppose there's only way to deal with an unruly child." Kazuma acted instantly, pulling out Louise's chair and picking her up by the back of her shirt.

"Wh-wh-what do you think you're doing?!"

Kazuma sat down in the chair Louise was previously in, crossed one leg over the other and then flopped her down in his lap.

"What the hell are you-?!"

SMACK

"Geh…"

Kazuma had just spanked Louise, hard. The room went silent as he proceeded to do so a few more times before standing up, putting Louise up straight and setting her on the ground, the pinkette trembling.

Louise stood trembling with a face of complete disbelief before moving her hands to cover her pained bottom.

Everyone around them just looked at the two in disbelief, Kirche also covered her mouth to poorly hide a giggle.

Kazuma motioned to Louise's seat and she slowly turned and sat down, flinching when she sat on her still sore posterior as Kazuma slid her chair in. "So, continue."

Louise wavered for a few moments before falling face first into her plate.

Kazuma looked at her surprised and confused.

* * *

Kazuma and Louise walked away from the cafeteria as Louise huffed angrily. "How embarrassing! Why would you do that?!"

"I told you. You were acting like a child, so I treated you like one."

"But you're not my father!"

"Correct, but I _am_ your familiar. And as such, it's my job to protect you _and_ guide you when I believe you need it, even if it means I'm protecting you from yourself."

Louise looked at him surprised and then looked down hiding her eyes behind her bangs.

"So where to next?"

"Why do you care?"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "Like I said, I'm still your familiar. I'm not your slave of course but a familiar is tasked with helping you. Helping you with training, academic duties, and other areas as well. It's not my job to do every little thing you simply don't feel like doing but it is my job to help you."

Louise looked up at him surprised.

Kazuma smiled lightly. "I don't hate you, if that's what you think. I just think you have a few personality issues that need working out. And helping you deal with those is also part of my job. Even if the methods aren't all that soft."

Louise looked down in thought. "Okay, I'll forgive you. But tell me, why did you do _that_ to me in front of everyone?"

Kazuma grinned. "It's more effective if I embarrass the crap out of you."

"Gaaahhh!"

* * *

Kazuma and Louise then walked out of the main hallways of the academy and found many of the second year students sitting in a garden-like area with their familiars.

Louise asked puzzled, "What's going on?"

Kirche explained, "The second years have the day off today so we can spend some time getting to know our familiars better. Isn't that right Flame?" she said lovingly as she stroked the Salamander's chin.

Louise blinked before she and Kazuma looked at each other, Louise looking away and folding her arms in a huff. "Hmph! Not interested."

Kazuma then looked down Kirche's Salamander. "That's a big salamander."

Kirche nodded. "Yes, but I like him just fine." She then looked a Kazuma with a sly smile. "I would appreciate it if you didn't try to eat him though."

Flame began to sweat.

Kazuma chuckled in response. "Don't worry, I actually happen to like reptiles." Kazuma knelt down and waved a hand.

Flame walked over and sniffed Kazuma before raising its head.

Kirche smiled and explained, "Look at that, he wants you to scratch his chin."

"Does he now?" Kazuma asked before lightly scratching the large, fiery lizard's chin, eliciting a growl that sounded almost like a purr.

Kirche chuckled in amusement. "I'm surprised, he likes you."

Kazuma stood up and was immediately accosted by Louise's scowl. "Leave my familiar alone Zerbst!"

Kirche chuckled once more. "Oh, and why's that? He doesn't seem particularly bothered by my presence." She lightly brushed a hand under Kazuma's chin and added, "He seems to quite enjoy it."

Louise groaned and grabbed Kazuma's cape and dragged him away.

Kazuma huffed and grumbled, "I was quite enjoying myself. At the very least she was treating me with more affection than you."

Louise stopped and then turned to him. "It's because she's trying to win you over away from me, then she'll just toss you away after she's ruined my reputation. She does it to all of the boys in this school."

"Oh?" Kazuma asked curiously.

"She's like a revolving door." She then realized what she had just said and turned red.

Kazuma rubbed his chin and mused, "I wonder what the price of admission is."

Louise looked at him in disbelief, turned around, and grabbed the nearest thing to her, a small pie on a plate, and then spun and chucked it at Kazuma, shouting, "Perverted dog!"

Kazuma glanced and noticed the pie flying at him. However, to the shock of many, rather than hitting him in the face, the pie seemed to impact some invisible dome and was struck by red electricity, causing it to disintegrate into nothing along with the plate.

Louise's eyes widened along with those around the two.

Kazuma then looked past and saw a young woman with short black hair in a bob cut that framed her face as well as bangs hanging just above her dark blue eyes and fair skin wearing a maid uniform that included a black dress, a white, frilled apron that had an extra support piece for her sizable breasts, an orange ribbon held by a blue jewel, a white headpiece, and tall, brown boots who looked at him surprised and then looked down at the platter she held and frowned sadly. Kazuma looked down annoyed at Louise and pointed to the maid behind her.

Louise turned around and then realized what she did and sighed. She then looked at Kazuma argued, "What was I supposed to do with you acting like an idiot?"

Kazuma narrowed his eyes and then walked around her to the maid.

The maid looked at him curiously. "U-uhm, can I help you?"

Kazuma nodded and bowed lightly. "Forgive my master, she can be impulsive at times."

Louise frowned at him.

The maid shook her head. "No, it is quite alright. I will simply fetch another."

Kazuma put up a hand. "You don't need to do that." Kazuma outstretched his hand over the platter and then put a finger to his mouth with a "Shh" motion and winked.

The maid looked down and watched as red energy sparked from his hand. Her eyes widened, as did Louise's, when a perfect replica of the slice of pie sat on the platter. The maid asked in shock, "H-how did you-?!"

Kazuma extended his silencing finger. "In return, just tell me your name."

The maid turned slightly red and nodded. "O-okay, my name is Siesta."

Kazuma nodded and answered, "My name is K-er, Ddraig."

Siesta nodded in return and bowed. "It's good to meet you Mr. Ddraig."

Kazuma waved a hand. "Just Ddraig is fine."

Siesta raised an eyebrow and nodded with a smile. "Okay, Ddraig it is."

Kazuma turned to the side and then noticed Guiche sitting nearby. However, rather than Katie, he was speaking with and presumably, based on what Kazuma's ears could hear, wooing Montmorency. Kazuma didn't have much of an issue like that until he heard Guiche say several things he said to Katie last night. Sighing, Kazuma thought, '_This halfwit's sneaking around with these two girls, isn't he?_'

**'_Seems like it,_'** Ddraig commented.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow in thought and then got an idea and asked Siesta, "Where were you planning on taking that pie?"

Siesta blinked and answered, "Uhm, Mr. Gramont. Why?"

Kazuma smiled and replied, "I'm the one who destroyed the other one and it was my petulant master who caused it. Why don't you let me take it to him?"

Siesta tilted her head in thought but didn't get a chance to answer as Kazuma began walking off with the pie, leaving a puzzled Siesta and annoyed Louise.

Kazuma walked over to Guiche carrying the pie. "Here you go."

Guiche looked up and raised an eyebrow. "You…? You're Zero's familiar, aren't you?"

Kazuma frowned in thought. '_There's that name again…Zero. Why does everyone call her that? Is it because she has zero boobs?_'

**'_I doubt it._'**

Kazuma sighed and nodded. "Yes, I am Louise's familiar."

Guiche leaned on his fist and asked, "Finally got tired of serving her and decided to work as a waiter now?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." '_It helps that I've already worked as a waiter._'

"I see."

Kazuma then looked over and asked, "Is this the same girl you were with last night?"

Guiche flinched in concern as Montmorency looked at Guiche curiously.

"What does he mean by that, Guiche?" Montmorency asked.

"Ah…well I…" Guiche stammered.

Kazuma then turned to Montmorency and asked, "Hey, what do the different color capes mean?"

Montmorency raised an eyebrow and responded, "Why do you wish to know?"

"Because I saw him with a girl that had a brown cape."

Montmorency frowned and accused, "Are you two-timing me, Guiche?!"

Guiche stood up in worry. "N-no my dear. I would never betray you."

"So does that mean you'd betray her?" Kazuma asked, pointing to Katie behind Guiche.

"Aaah! Katie!" Guiche exclaimed. Guiche then turned to Kazuma and asked the girls, "Are you really going to believe the accusations of some familiar like him?!"

Kazuma folded his arms and sighed as Siesta and Louise walked up behind him.

"What's going on?" Louise asked.

Kazuma pointed to Guiche and explained, "He's going out with one girl while also secretly going out with another."

Louise looked at Guiche flatly.

Guiche stammered, "I-I can explain."

Kazuma raised a hand in front of him. "Don't bother, you're just a weakling."

The others looked at him in surprise.

Louise angrily.

Guiche clenched a fist and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"You're secretly seeing one girl while going out with another."

"And who are you to judge?"

"Because, if you're going to see two girls, at least make sure they know about it."

"Eh…?" everyone grunted in response.

Kazuma pointed to the sky in an instructive manner. "A real man can have and satisfy multiple women at the same time. And since you cannot do so without sneaking around under cover of dark you obviously don't have the confidence it takes." Kazuma blinked and then looked around him. "What? What'd I say?"

"Are you saying that only a real man can cheat?" Louise asked angrily.

Kazuma shook his head. "No, cheating is when you go behind one person's back. It's different if all the girls involved know about it."

Louise twitched an eyebrow. "You're not making any sense."

Kazuma sighed and then had an idea. The armor on his arms disappeared in a flash of light, allowing all present to see the long string of red markings on his arms.

Ddraig asked puzzled, **'_Your Command Seals? Oh…I get it._'**

Kazuma pointed to the markings and asked, "You see them? All these marks?"

Everyone present nodded, Guiche asking, "And your point? You just showing off?"

"No, well, not technically. Each one of these markings acts like a marriage band. I've got eleven total."

Guiche gaped and Louise looked at Kazuma appalled.

Louise then shouted, "Do you even know what you're saying?!"

Kazuma nodded. "Yeah, I do. What do you think I'm saying?"

"That you're married to eleven women!"

Kazuma put a hand to his chin in thought. He was then silent for several seconds.

Louise asked dangerously, "If you're counting I'm going to kill you."

Kazuma then answered, not caring or not having heard her, "Eleven at least. Though I think it's likely more. Either way, my point is Guiche, if you were a real man you wouldn't need to slink around in the dark lying to these girls."

Montmorency asked puzzled, "And what if, let's say, one of these girls happened to not like the idea of Guiche being with another girl?"

Kazuma answered plainly, "That's simple, he just picks the one who matters to him more."

Guiche began slinking away slowly.

Montmorency grabbed his collar and shouted, "No way! You are not getting off easy just because Ddraig's a jerk!"

Kazuma scratched his head puzzled. "I am completely confused here but whatever."

**'_You're too used to being a ladies man, Kazuma. You forget that most human relationships are one man one woman,_'** Ddraig explained.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and then sighed. '_Oh yeah…I forgot about that. I guess I just forgot about that with everything that's happened. That or I know some of the most exceptionally accepting women._'

**'_Probably a mix of both. But now, you've gotten yourself up shit creek._'**

Kazuma looked around him at the rather perturbed stares from the girls. '_Huh…shit…_' Kazuma sighed and then said, "Well obviously I'd say it seems you messed up either way, Guiche."

"Don't change the subject Ddraig!" Louise shouted. "Are you saying it's okay for a man to have multiple wives or something?!"

Kazuma shook his head. "No, it goes both ways."

"Grrr, that's not my point!"

"Then what is your point?"

"You think it's alright for one person to be in multiple relationships!"

Kazuma blinked and answered, "Well…yeah."

Louise sighed in response. "Are you just a pervert?"

"I am but that's not the point."

Siesta then intervened, "Miss Valliere, don't most nobles has side relationships of their own?"

Louise turned red in embarrassment and annoyance.

Guiche cleared his throat and added, "Y-yes, she's right."

Kazuma deadpanned, "You were lying so you don't count."

"Grrr…" Guiche then sighed and pointed his rose at Kazuma. "I've had enough of you making a fool out of me."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what do you plan on doing about it?"

Guiche smirked and challenged, "A duel. You against me."

Louise widened her eyes and looked at Kazuma. "You have to apologize, now."

Kazuma folded his arms in opposition. "Not a chance. I didn't say anything that didn't need said. I suppose based on your responses I could've worded it better but that's not what matters."

Guiche stood up and asked, "So, do you accept?"

Kazuma shrugged. "Fine by me. I haven't had a chance to stretch my muscles since getting summoned here."

* * *

Soon Guiche and Kazuma stood opposite each other with a crowd around them.

Louise argued, "Guiche, stop this! Duels are forbidden."

Guiche smirked and rebutted, "Duels against nobles are forbidden. But this is a duel against a noble and a mere familiar."

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. "You called me a 'mere' familiar? I'm going to enjoy flattening your face."

Guiche smirked and pointed his rose at Kazuma. One of the petals flew off and hit the ground, a humanoid, feminine suit of green armor with a spear rose out of the ground. "I am Guiche the Bronze, and as I use Earth magic, this will be your opponent, one of my Valkyries."

Kazuma nodded. "Alright then, I'll give you the first blow."

Guiche smirked. "You will regret that. Go my pretty!"

The Valkyrie rushed forward, pulled back its unarmed fist, and slammed it into Kazuma's face.

Guiche chuckled proudly but then raised an eyebrow.

The Valkyrie pulled back its fist and Kazuma stood still, unharmed. Kazuma smirked and said, "My turn." He grabbed the Valkyrie by the arm, slammed it into the ground and then threw it at Guiche.

Guiche gasped as the Valkyrie slammed into him, smashing him against the ground.

Colbert showed up with Louise when she brought him to stop the duel. However, Colbert was in shock as he watched Kazuma so easily dispatch Guiche's Valkyrie.

Kirche put a hand to her chin in thought. "My, my, he seems to off to a good start."

Guiche stood up angrily and waved his rose wildly, "Take this, and this!" Eight petals fell off and turned into eight Valkyries that immediately rushed Kazuma.

Kazuma grabbed the first by the arm with his right arm, slammed it into the second to his right side, back to the other side against his left side, threw the three stuck Valkyries at Guiche, grabbed another by the waist and spun it around his arm to take out two other Valkyries and then threw it as well back at Guiche. He then used the same arm to punch another Valkyries head off, swung his fist and beheaded the seventh before punching a whole into the last Valkyrie's torso and tossing it back at Guiche, leaving him under a pile of defeated Valkyries.

Guiche's hand stuck out under the pile, twitching.

Kazuma sighed and turned to Colbert. "Hey, Teach, call the match, I'm bored." Kazuma turned and walked away, calling, "Louise, let's go."

Louise looked at Kazuma in disbelief that he was ordering her around but realized he was leaving without her and grumbled as she ran after him.

Colbert looked at the utterly defeated Guiche and gulped. '_He…he defeated one of our best second year students with only one arm. He didn't even move during the whole duel._'

Kirche put a hand on her hip and narrowed her eyes before licking her lips. "Now I'm intrigued…"

* * *

After getting away from the rest Louise shouted, "What's wrong with you?!"

Kazuma glanced down at Louise uninterested. "What do you mean?"

"Accepting Guiche's duel?! That was stupid!"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "Did you not see how it went? Guiche didn't even give me a challenge."

Louise moaned and argued, "That's not what I meant! Now you've gotten everyone's attention and things will got harder for me!"

Kazuma narrowed his eyes and his face became placid.

"Wh-what?"

"I want to ask you something, and I want a straight answer. None of this emotionally fragile stuff."

Louise slinked back slightly. "J-just say it."

"Why does everyone call you Zero?"

Louise frowned and then looked down at the ground.

After a few silent moments Kazuma pushed, "Louise?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Kazuma frowned in thought and then knelt down, putting a hand on her head. "Look, I don't know what the reason is and I'm curious."

Louise looked at Kazuma embarrassed. "But…ohhh, fine! They call me that because every time I try to use magic it just backfires, so they say I can't use any magic."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "No matter what the spell it explodes?"

Louise nodded ashamed. "Yes…so…are you going to laugh at me now…?"

Kazuma narrowed his eyes in thought.

Louise tensed before Kazuma put a hand on her hand. Louise looked up at him puzzled as he smiled at her.

"I think I might be able to help with that."

Louise's eyes widened and she exclaimed, "R-really?! You can?!"

"Now, now, don't get ahead of yourself. I said I might, not that I can for certain. We have to get back to your room so I can check."

Louise nodded happily and rushed back.

Kazuma smirked and thought, '_She really acts like a little kid._' Kazuma followed after her towards her room, though he glanced behind him before following Louise again.

* * *

Back at Osmond's office, Colbert walked through the door with a sigh. "Sorry for the interruption, it seems Guiche de Gramont had challenged Louise Francoise's familiar to a duel."

Osmond nodded as he puffed from his pipe. "Yes, I'm aware. I saw it all."

Colbert raised an eyebrow and asked, "Then…what did you think?"

Osmond chuckled in amusement. "I must say, that Ddraig has an interesting world view. I think I like him."

Colbert sweat-dropped and asked, "Err…I meant the fight…"

"Oh…well that was quite impressive as well. His skill and strength are far above what would be expected of a normal familiar."

"About that, I think I may know something about it."

Osmond narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.

* * *

Kazuma and Louise arrived back in Louise's room as she flopped down on her bed. Her disbelief having risen Louise asked, "How will you help me?"

Kazuma shrugged. "I don't know yet. I first need to find out the issue. The easiest way is to look at your magic circuits."

"Magic…circuits…?"

Kazuma nodded. "I assume that you've learned about the circulatory system, nervous system, and so on?"

Louise nodded apprehensively.

"Let's just go with yes to get to my point."

Louise nodded in agreement.

"Well there's one more, invisible, organ system in your body. It goes by different names based on the purpose, magic circuits, chakra network, and others. It's a network of vessels that flow throughout your body. They carry energy through your body."

"Energy? You mean like magic energy for spells?"

"That's one of them. There's more energies than that but the only one we're concerned with is mana."

Louise nodded in puzzled acceptance.

"Mana is produced in your brain by an organ called the mana lobe, mana is then shuttled throughout your body by your magic circuits. Whenever you're having problems with magic it's best to investigate the magic circuits first."

Louise nodded and then narrowed her eyes. "If the magic circuits are invisible…how can you check them?"

Kazuma nodded and answered, "I have an ability that allows me to see them. All you'll need to do is stand there still for a moment."

Louise looked at him incredulously.

Kazuma sighed and closed his eyes. After a moment he reopened them and Louise gasped. His brown eyes had turned completely red with no differentiation between his iris and sclera, and a series of rings on his eyes, each ring having three tomoe marks on them.

Louise looked at him surprised and asked, "Wh-what happened to your eyes?"

"It's called the Tenshigan, it's hard to explain but it lets me see your magic circuits. As I said you'll need to stand up and spread your arms."

Louise frowned puzzled. "Are you trying to make me look like a fool?"

Kazuma shook his head. "No. I don't embarrass you unless there's a purpose, and in this case there'd be no purpose. I do wish to help, though I can see why you're skeptical." He then looked around and said, "Alright, now I want to see personally how bad this is. I want you to try and perform a spell."

Louise laughed weakly. "That's…probably not a very good idea…"

Kazuma nodded. "I can infer. However, any damage caused I can repair and I can't die, so it'll be fine."

Louise sighed and nodded in agreement. She picked up her wand and looked around. She then flicked her wand at a pile of clothes. "I'm going to try and make those clothes levitate."

Kazuma nodded as Louise flicked her wand again and uttered a phrase.

However, rather than floating, the clothes exploded.

Kazuma acted instantly and stuck out his hand, catching the explosion in an invisible ball of energy, which lit up brightly before the explosion died down. Smoke filled the room as he released the ball of energy.

"Ohhh…" Louise sighed.

Kazuma nodded with a smirk. "I can tell that was a powerful explosion. So you seem to have powerful mana, you just can't get it to do what you want. So stand up and spread out your arms."

Louise sighed and stood up, spreading her arms to her sides.

Kazuma looked at Louise and narrowed his eyes. '_Crap…_'

**'_Yeah…_'**

As Kazuma looked at Louise with his Tenshigan active, rather seeing her magic circuits shown in her body, flowing mana throughout, all he saw was the silhouette of her clothing exuding mana around her body. Kazuma sighed and scratched his head. "Hey, Louise…"

Louise twitched an eyebrow with a growing blush. "What…?"

"We've got a problem…"

Louise dropped her arms and widened her eyes, "Wh-what is it? Is it there? Is mine broken?! Is it-?!"

Kazuma put up a hand. "It's nothing that bad. It's just…well your clothes are enchanted with large amounts of mana so…they're obscuring my view. I can't-"

"No," Louise sternly rejected.

Kazuma sighed and said, "You had no problem with that last night."

Louise turned red and stammered, "Ah, well, I…ohhh…"

"Besides, I can't help you unless I can see your magic circuits."

Louise sighed and proceeded to remove her uniform. "If this is just a trick to see me naked I'll kill you."

"It's not." Kazuma then said quietly, "There's nothing to really see anyway."

"What was that?" Louise deadpanned.

"Nothin'."

Louise sighed as she removed the last of her clothing, although she crossed her arms and legs in embarrassment.

Kazuma sighed and said, "Your magic circuits are overlapping, I still can't see anything."

Louise gulped and spread her arms, though she looked away from Kazuma.

Kazuma looked at Louise with his Tenshigan and saw her magic circuits flowing throughout her body. However, he noticed a section of her circuits that were a tangled mess overlapping and crossing each other.

This caused him to narrow his eyes.

"Wh-what…?" Louise asked apprehensively.

"It's…complicated. You can cover yourself now if you like."

Almost instantly Louise had her uniform back on.

"That was fast…"

"Just tell me!" Louise demanded.

Kazuma nodded. "This will take some explanation, so go ahead and sit back down."

Louise sat down on her bed and looked at him concerned as he sat in one of her chairs.

"There's an object called a Magic Crest. In a succession of mages, for example, a family with a long history of magic usage, what will happen is a portion of their magic circuits will be carved out or copied at some point. This piece of magic circuitry holds the circuits they used for all of the spells in their lives. When this piece of circuitry is transplanted into another person, this makes it almost second nature for that successor to learn the spells tied to that Crest. Then, the successor adds to the Crest as they learn new spells. After that the Crest is taken or copied from them and passed on to a new person who repeats the process, meaning each new generation of mage gets more and more powerful."

Louise looked at him confused and surprised. "Okay…so what does this Magic Crest have to do with me?"

"It seems you were given a Magic Crest, and whoever implanted it in you did a shitty job since it hasn't integrated properly with your body, disrupting and screwing with the flow of your mana. That misplaced Crest is why you can't do magic properly."

Louise frowned in fear. "But…I was never given one of those things, at least not that I can remember…"

Kazuma narrowed his eyes and scratched his head in thought. "I see…well I suppose there's nothing we can do about that now, what we need to do now is fix it."

"How?" Louise asked.

"I need to flow my mana into your Magic Crest and then forcefully reorganize your magic circuits to fully integrate the Magic Crest into your body. That's pretty much the only way."

Louise lowered her head and mentioned concerned, "That doesn't sound good."

Kazuma shook his head. "It's our only option aside from removing the Magic Crest, but doing that would make it impossible to use even poor magic. However, like you think, and I'll be blunt here, it's going to hurt like hell."

Louise frowned in thought and then asked, "…Will I be able to perform magic properly after this…?"

"Yes. I'm certain you'll be able to properly perform magic."

Louise clenched her fists and nodded. "Okay, then do it."

Kazuma sighed and said, "Right. Then we'll get started immediately. However, your uniform still has that barrier that will block some of my mana, meaning it won't be precise enough."

Louise wrapped her arms around her with a deeper red tint to her face. "Where is this Magic Crest anyway…?"

Kazuma sighed and answered, "It's right over your heart…"

Louise blinked and then looked down at her chest.

* * *

The tower shook as Louise's voice echoed, "Kyaaa!"

* * *

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow as he coughed. "Was it truly necessary to try and blow me up?"

Louise looked at Kazuma holding her wand with her face glowing bright red and shouted, "You're a pervert! I knew it!"

Kazuma wiped the soot off his face and answered, "I am, but that has nothing to do with this."

Louise looked at Kazuma in disbelief. "You truly are a dog aren't you?"

"I can turn into one if you like."

"Bite me!"

"No thanks."

Louise sighed and then looked at Kazuma under her bangs. "…You're certain this will work…?"

Kazuma nodded plainly. "Yep. I have no reason to doubt it will work."

Louise stood silent for a moment before beginning to remove her uniform, again.

Kazuma sighed and said, "Okay, after this we won't need to do something like this again." He then added in a quiet voice, "And we'll both be happier."

Louise finished and instinctually covered herself.

Kazuma got down on his knees as the gauntlet on his right arm disappeared in a flash of light. He reached out his hand and placed it over Louise's heart, causing her to jump slightly in surprise. Kazuma looked at her curiously. '_For someone so abrasive and temperamental, her skin's surprisingly smooth._'

**'_You're losing track of the goal,_'** Ddraig counseled.

Kazuma shook his head slightly and then looked at Louise. "Now what I'm about to do is going to feel almost like your body's being set on fire, so just be aware of that." As a precaution, Kazuma snapped his fingers.

"What did you just do?" Louise asked.

"A barrier that blocks sound from inside it."

"Why?"

"This is really going to hurt."

Louise gulped in fear.

"Get ready, I'm going to start."

Louise nodded in agreement.

Kazuma began flowing mana into the section of magic circuit over Louise's heart.

Louise winced as she felt the heat from his mana mixing with hers, she noticed the sensation to be very strange.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes as he attempted to reshape the Crest. '_…Damn…that Crest is really resilient. It's not budging an inch. I'll need to use more mana._' As he began to flow more mana, he felt Louise trembling. "Try to keep it together for just a bit longer, your Crest is really stubborn. Heh, guess it fits you perfectly."

Louise retorted in a shaky voice, "Sh-shut up! Just do your job!"

Kazuma chuckled in amusement. "Yes ma'am." After another few moments Kazuma felt slight relief as Louise's magic circuits began reshaping and connecting in new ways to the Crest.

However, also at that same moment, Louise felt the effects of this. "AAAHHH!" Louise began screaming loudly in pain as she felt an intense pain in her chest.

Kazuma looked up at Louise and put his concentration further into reorganizing her magic circuits.

* * *

It took several minutes however Kazuma finished and stopped the flow of mana, allowing Louise to simply stumble back against her bed and fall to the floor.

She slowly opened her eyes and asked, "Is it…finished…?"

Kazuma nodded. "Yes. I finished the reorganization. How do you feel?"

Louise breathed heavily and responded, "My whole body's on fire…"

Kazuma nodded in understanding. "I know it hurts, it will die down soon."

Louise nodded as Kazuma stood up and clapped his hands together. In a sparking of red energy a mauve blanket formed in between his hands as he knelt down and put it over Louise. "Despite what you feel now you'll get cold in a minute or two."

Louise merely nodded in acceptance.

Kazuma then put a hand over Louise's Crest again, causing her to flinch. "Don't worry, I just need to check and make sure everything's flowing right."

Louise nodded as she felt another slow flow of heat in her chest.

The door to Louise's room then burst open, causing the silencing barrier to break, as Kirche ran in shouting, "Hey Zero! What are you…" She saw Louise sitting on the floor naked with Kazuma's hand over her chest. Blinking she asked, "Are you trying to have your familiar make your breasts bigger?"

Louise suddenly regained her vigor as she shouted frantically, "GET OUT!"

Kirche ran out of the room from Louise's loud shriek. Kirche stood quietly for a moment before smirking. "I wonder what they were doing…" she then turned and walked away.

Louise panted heavily before looking at Kazuma. "You didn't lock the door you idiot!?" She then grunted as she felt slight pain in her chest.

Kazuma scratched the back of his head. "Hm…usually that seal acts as a lock. Wonder how she broke it…"

"That doesn't matter! She burst in and saw me naked! Now I'll be a laughing stock!"

Kazuma looked at her and then sighed. "You know, if you were nicer, you might actually have more friends despite being a washboard."

Louise looked at Kazuma with a placid face for a few moments.

* * *

Kazuma sighed as the door slammed hard behind him. "Well…that didn't go as planned." Checking to ensure the door was locked he shrugged and dropped to the floor. "Well, might as well get some sleep, I've slept in worse places."

His eyes opened when he heard a grumble next to him.

He looked to his side and saw Flame next to him. "Hm…? Flame? What's up?"

Flame growled before turning around and walking away.

Kazuma shrugged and stood up to follow him.

* * *

When he rounded the corner he found himself in front of an open door. "This doesn't look-"

Kazuma was interrupted as Flame reared up and slammed into his back before closing the door behind him.

Kazuma blinked and then stood up. "Well that was weird."

"So you're finally here…"

Kazuma turned to the very sultry voice and saw Kirche standing in front of him wearing a very revealing, dark blue, frilled nightgown that draped down her sides with a small pair of matching panties. Kazuma blinked and then gulped. "Oh boy…"

* * *

**Well that's the end of the first chapter. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it, I certainly hope you did. And if you did the next chapter should be out within a short while. Buh-by.**


	2. Is to Invite Chaos

**Chapter II**

**Well it's here, the second chapter of Dragon of Zero. The first chapter seemed to get very little reception but hopefully that changes at some point. Though not in the direction another story of mine has taken. Anyway, I'd like to thank my coauthor Bakuto Masaki for helping me with this story. Hopefully those who do end up reading it like it. I suppose it's time for reviewer responses.**

**Xanaris: Not everyone. Only Guiche and Louise treat him that way. Most everyone else is treating him fine. Guiche is just a major douchebag and Louise has a massive personality problem. She's overall a mostly sour person. Considering how rude, violent, angry, selfish, and brutish she acts in canon I'm surprised that you're confused about how she treats Kazuma, she doesn't really seem to treat anyone except Henrietta or Cattleya with the slightest bit of kindness. Naturally Kazuma will slowly change that particular issue, mainly by showing her being a bratty child has consequences. **

**And as for her treating him as an unwanted slave, she treats him like that because even though he's technically what she wanted, he refuses to obey her every whim and thus that pisses her off. Yes, she tried to put him in his place because he was being defiant.**

**The duel had to happen, it's an important part of the story. Plus Guiche challenged him because Kazuma publicly humiliated him and called him weak. He would see it as necessary to beat down Kazuma to preserve the honor that is so important to nobles. Plus Guiche is stupid, it's not a far stretch to say his anger would make him forget the man in front of him was at one point a three story dragon. Okay, the peasant part was a mistake on my part, if you go back and read it I fixed that.**

**To finish out, if you pay attention, only Louise and Guiche treat Kazuma with disrespect and annoyance. Primarily because that's how they are, proud and impulsive. So when they see something that damages their pride, like an unruly familiar who in their eyes shames them, or a person making fun of them in such a way that they can't refute, the only way they see to keep their pride intact is to beat down the thing damaging it and prove their superiority. Hopefully that explains things a little better, both Guiche and Louise are kinda stupid, prideful, and impulsive, which is why they act the way they do to something that only a few hours before was big enough to crush them with a single step.**

**Bakuto Masaki: Yeah, me too. I also hope they like it, though reviewers who constructively critique it saying exactly what's wrong with ways to fix it aren't awful getting people who like it is always good.**

**Wow, that was longer than I planned, time for the actual story now.**

* * *

Kazuma found himself in a rather precarious situation. Late at night he had been drawn into Kirche von Zerbst's room and was moments away from presumably finding out how well the dark-skinned beauty performed. However, for reasons he would discover later, something in him was telling him to get out of the situation.

Kazuma blinked and then gulped. "Oh boy…"

Kirche strutted over to Kazuma and knelt down. "Now, how about you and I get-?"

Kirche's words were interrupted by Styx floating outside the window. "My dear Kirche! Please, take me back!" he pleaded.

Kirche turned to Styx and sighed. "I'm a little preoccupied, come back in…" Kirche thought for a moment and said, "Two hours, okay?" She then flicked her wand and Styx fell to the ground from floating at her window.

Kazuma looked at Kirche flatly.

Kirche turned back to Kazuma. "Sorry for that interruption, Ddraig, now, where were we?"

Another suitor then appeared, floating near the window. "Kirche my darling!"

Kirche sighed and waved her wand, zapping him with a bolt of fire and sending him down to the ground. Sighing she then crawled overtop Kazuma and was inches away from kissing him when three voices shouted in unison, "Kirche!" Trembling angrily, Kirche pointed to the window and ordered, "Flame!"

Her Salamander walked up to the window and shot a burst of flame at the three and knocked them to the ground.

Kirche sighed and then turned to Kazuma. "Now, there will be no further interrupt-"

Just as she said that, the door swung open roughly as Louise looked inside.

Louise frowned and asked, "So this is how it is? First you help me then you betray me?!"

Kazuma sighed and pulled himself out from under Kirche. With a sigh he saluted lightly and said, "Sorry, as enjoyable as I'm this experience would be, I suppose it's time to go."

* * *

As they arrived back at the room, Louise slammed the door in Kazuma's face. Kazuma sighed and asked, "So you won't let me in?"

"Not after that!" she shouted through the door.

Kazuma shrugged and just turned around before flopping to the floor. "Works for me," he mumbled. After a moment Kazuma merely sat back down and then looked out the window next to him. His eyes narrowed as thoughts of curiosity filled his mind. '_I wonder…how long has it been? Ten years? Fifty years? One hundred?_'

**'_Careful, those kinds of thoughts will consume you._'**

Kazuma sighed as he looked down. '_Yeah…I know. But I simply passed out after killing that big black bastard dragon. I lost all sense of time. I wonder…if everyone's alright. Rias…Orihime…Miya…Erza…everyone. I can't even be certain if they're all alive. Although…my Command Seals are all intact…and I can feel a remnant of my Tethers…so they must be alive somewhere…maybe not on Midgard but somewhere._'

Ddraig sighed and then commented, **'_We can only hope. At the very least you can be certain Arturia and the others are still alive. Transcendents are nearly indestructible._'**

Kazuma was about to respond when a voice called, "Ddraig?"

Kazuma cracked an eye open and looked to the side to see Siesta standing nearby. "Ah, you're that maid, aren't you? Siesta was it?"

Siesta nodded in agreement. "I'm glad you remembered, Mr. Ddraig."

Kazuma stood up and waved a hand. "Just call me Ddraig, I'm not much for titles. So, what exactly are you here for?"

"Just delivering a set of clean laundry to one of the students."

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. "That little gremlin…"

"Uhm…what…?"

Kazuma shook his head. "No, no, don't worry about it."

Siesta looked around and then asked, "Although…why are you out here instead of in Ms. Valliere's room?"

Kazuma shrugged. "She's feeling rather stingy so she's stuck me out here."

Siesta frowned and commented, "That's horrible."

Kazuma shrugged again. "Eh, I've been in worse places before. So sleeping in a clean, warm hallway is not too bad."

Siesta laughed weakly and asked, "Just…where have you slept…?"

Kazuma scratched his chin and mumbled, "There are some things better left unsaid."

Siesta sighed and then asked, "So…are you hungry…?"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "That's an odd question."

Siesta tilted her head curiously. "But I noticed you staring off in the distance, you looked kinda hungry. I could take you to the kitchen, there should be leftovers there for you to eat."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes in thought and then sighed as he thought, '_I simply can't refuse a request from a pretty girl with big tits._' That line of thought caused him to pause for a moment but he shook his head and then answered Siesta, "Sure, let's go."

* * *

Soon Siesta took Kazuma to the kitchen where he was lovingly greeted by the head cook, a tall, burly man with brown hair and brown eyes with a scruffy beard and happy disposition wearing a chef's uniform.

"Hah, hah! Welcome our sword!" the man shouted excitedly.

Kazuma blinked curiously. "Pardon? Your sword?"

Siesta motioned to the man and said, "This is the head cook in the academy, Marteau."

Kazuma nodded in his direction. "Nice to meet you."

Marteau walked up and vigorously shook Kazuma's hand. "No, no, the honor is all mine!"

Kazuma pulled his hand from the man's and asked, "While that's all well and good, why did you call me your sword?"

Marteau smiled wide and patted Kazuma's back roughly. "Because, thanks to you, we don't have to take as much guff from the nobles! You really showed that Guiche de Gramont what for, and we all appreciated it! So as our thanks, eat as much as you like! It's not like the nobles are going to eat it anyway, hahahah!"

Kazuma nodded puzzled and sat down at the long table to see the food in front of him. "You're too persistent. Well, I'm not one to turn down food though, so I don't mind."

Marteau nodded happily. He then put an arm around Kazuma's shoulder and whispered, "Plus our little Siesta seems to have taken a liking to you."

Kazuma blinked curiously. "That so?"

Marteau looked at Kazuma puzzled. "That's not a good thing?"

Kazuma weakly pointed to a red-faced Siesta.

Marteau sighed heavily. "My bad…"

Kazuma looked at the food curiously and asked, "Hey, Marteau, can I ask a favor?"

"Anything our sword!"

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. '_As auspicious as the meaning is…that title will get old fast._' Shaking the thought from his head Kazuma asked, "Could I get these in flambé?"

Marteau looked at him curiously and shrugged. "Sure, I don't mind." He turned to one of his fellow cooks and said, "Get me some alcohol and a flame."

The other cook nodded and ran off.

Moments later he returned and Marteau bathed the different food items in the alcohol before setting them alight. "Well, there you are, so what will you-?"

Marteau and the others paused as Kazuma took an entire flaming loaf of bread and stuffed it in his mouth, chewing it just enough to swallow it.

Marteau blinked in thought and then laughed heartily. "You like your food hot do you?! That's a real man!"

Kazuma gulped down another bite of food and nodded in appreciation. "The food's all really good, Marteau. You're an excellent cook."

"Awww, you're makin' me blush! Besides, I'm not the only one here who cooks!"

Kazuma nodded and then finished the last of the food before getting up to leave.

* * *

As Kazuma walked back towards Louise's room with Siesta beside him, Kazuma commented, "You didn't have to follow me back."

Siesta shook her head. "No, it's alright. Plus I wouldn't want you to get lost."

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. '_Is my lacking sense of direction that obvious…?_'

Ddraig eased, **'_No, I think she's just being kinder than necessary._'**

'_Let's just hope so._'

* * *

Once they reached Louise's room Kazuma waved her off and Siesta returned to the servants' area. Sighing, Kazuma looked back out the window in the hallway until the door opened, showing an irritated and disheveled Louise. Kazuma asked curiously, "Did you get into a fight with a cave bear?"

Louise grumbled, "You'll just wag your tail at any passing girl, won't you?"

Kazuma scratched his chin in thought. "Not any…but most…"

Louise growled and opened the door wide, pointing into her room.

Kazuma grinned victoriously and remarked, "Why thank you."

"Oh shut up, stupid dog."

"You could at least call me a lizard, then you're in the same type of creature."

"Shut up!"

Kazuma shrugged and flopped down in his spot to sleep.

"Now get some sleep, tomorrow is Hollow Day," Louise ordered.

Kazuma blinked curiously. "And that would be what?"

"A holiday. We'll be going out to shop and you'll be helping."

Kazuma just sighed in defeat. "Sure, whatever."

* * *

The next day, Kirche walks over to Louise's room and notices Kazuma's patch of hay is gone. Confused, she pokes her head inside the room and sees that both Louise and Kazuma are gone. She then hears the sounds of gusting wind and went to the hallway window and saw Kazuma in his red dragon form taking off into the air with Louise riding on his neck. "Ohhh…" she moaned in disappointment. Then remembered a friend of hers who also had a dragon.

* * *

Kirche burst into Tabitha's room to find her lying on a bed reading a book. "Tabitha! I just saw Ddraig and Louise leave."

"It's Hollow Day," Tabitha responded plainly.

Kirche looked up in thought, "Oh right. Say…could I borrow Sylphid for a while?"

Tabitha shook her head.

Kirche frowned in discontent then raised an eyebrow. "Oh right, you won't do anything until I explain the whole situation. I've become smitten with Louise's familiar and want to follow them so I can figure out what they're doing."

Tabitha nodded and waved her staff.

* * *

A short time later Tabitha and Kirche took off riding Sylphid.

* * *

Kazuma and Louise arrived near the edge of the town Louise directed him to and Kazuma reverted to Human form as Louise hopped down.

Louise rubbed her bottom and shouted, "Do you have to fly so roughly?!"

Kazuma shrugged with folded arms. "You're the one that wanted to fly rather than rent a horse."

"Flying was quicker!" she argued.

"Yes, but that means you have to accept the fact that the ride would be a bit bumpier as a result," he explained.

Louise turned away in a huff. "Fine. Now let's go."

Kazuma nodded with a shrug. "Whatever you say. Mind explaining what we're looking for here?"

"A gift," Louise answered curtly.

"Oh? For who? Your boyfriend?"

Louise turned red and shouted abashedly, "I don't have a boyfriend you idiot!"

Kazuma just chuckled and waved a hand. "I'm only teasing, but seriously, who's it for?"

Louise turned away from him and mumbled incoherently.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and rebutted, "I couldn't hear what you said."

Again she mumbled, slightly louder than before.

Kazuma sighed in response. "Still nothing."

Louise growled and shouted, "It's customary for a master to buy some sort of gift for their familiar so that's what we're doing!"

Kazuma blinked in thought. "Oh, why didn't you just say that before? I could've made this so much simpler."

Louise looked at him still red with embarrassment and asked, "How?"

"All you had to do was say that and I'd tell you what I want."

Louise sighed and explained plainly, "It isn't that simple. It's more important that the master buys a gift for the familiar that they know nothing about to show they are perfectly in sync with their familiar."

"Well that part's shot to hell."

"Well that's not my fault!" Louise argued.

Kazuma shrugged in response. "Depends on how you look at it. Maybe you're just expecting too much."

Louise twitched an eyebrow. "You're supposed to be a Maestro Dragon, and the biggest one I've ever seen."

Kazuma chuckled as they continued walking. "I meant in obedience, I don't like being ordered around. I'm used to having free reign. Even when I once was somebody else's servant it was pretty evident who was on top. In many ways."

Louise twitched an eyebrow at Kazuma and then sighed heavily. "Let's just go. How about a sword?"

Kazuma scratched his cheek in thought. "A sword sounds good."

Louise nodded and then looked around. "I think I remember a good sword shop around here…"

* * *

After some searching they eventually found a sword shop and Louise seemed to believe it was the one they wanted.

Inside they found a red-nosed man that gave Kazuma an uneasy feeling.

Kazuma looked around at the weapons thoughtfully, keeping his mouth silent though.

As Louise walked up to the counter she said, "I'd like to buy a sword, relatively cheap if you could."

"Oh, gee, thanks," Kazuma remarked.

"Hmph!"

The man nodded and pulled out a simple sword and showed it to Louise. "How about this?" he asked in a nasally voice.

Louise looked over the sword and frowned. "No way, that sword's too plain."

The man looked at Louise and smirked. '_Heh, heh, this girl knows nothing about swords. Hopefully her bodyguard's just as dumb._' After a moment he pulled out a gaudy, bright gold sword.

Louise's eyes lit up. "Wowww, it's perfect…!"

The man snickered but his snicker stopped when Kazuma hissed.

Louise looked at Kazuma annoyed. "What?!"

Kazuma pointed to the man and said, "He's trying to cheat you."

Louise gasped and demanded, "Apologize right now!"

Kazuma shook his head. "Not a chance. That sword is nothing more than a simple show piece. One swing in real combat and it would shatter like clay. It'd probably be worth more recast as a china set."

Louise grumbled angrily.

Kazuma sighed and said, "Here, watch." He took the sword from the man, raised it in the air, and then swung it down on the wooden desk hard.

"N-no, don't!" the man warned.

As the blade impacted the desk, it chipped the desk, and then shattered into pieces.

The man and Louise looked at Kazuma and the sword shocked.

Kazuma then grabbed a nearby blade and did the same thing, it was just fine after the impact. "See? That sword was crap."

Louise looked at Kazuma surprised and then scowled at the man. "You jerk! You tried to cheat us!"

The man stepped back and then accused, "Yeah, well your bodyguard broke my merchandise!"

Kazuma nodded in understanding. "I did, but you tried to cheat us first. Maybe I should go outside and warn everyone how crooked you are, for trying to take advantage of a rich girl with no knowledge of weapons. Ohhh, I imagine trying to swindle a teenage noble would go over _so_ well."

The man's eyes widened in shock. "Y-you wouldn't…"

Kazuma gave a toothy smirk. "Perhaps I could be convinced to if you ignore me breaking that piece of crap."

**"Oy! Partner!"**

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and then looked around.

**"Over here!"**

Kazuma walked over to a barrel of weapons and widened his eyes. Inside he found a rusty sword inside of a black sheath with bandages tied around two spots that held the strap for it to go over the wielder's back. Kazuma pulled the sword out and widened his eyes further. "Well I'll be damned…" Kazuma walked over to the counter and asked, "How much is this sword? And don't lie, I can tell."

The man nodded and said, "O-one hundred gold…"

Kazuma nodded and Louise watched curiously as his eyes went from brown irises to red irises with three tomoe marks in each. "Alright, I won't expose you for a cheap fraud and you give us this sword for fifty gold and waive the fee on that clunker."

The man stood silently for a moment as his eyes went dull. "Y-you got it…" he said weakly.

Kazuma nodded and turned to Louise.

Louise looked at him then the sword and asked incredulously, "You really want that rusty sword?"

"It's a special sword. Just pay the nice man."

Louise sighed and placed several coins on the desk before she and Kazuma made for the door, Kazuma snapped his fingers right before leaving. As they walked out, the man looked around puzzled. "Wh-what the…?"

* * *

As the two walked away, Louise asked annoyed, "Why did you buy that old rusty piece of junk anyway?"

Kazuma pulled the sword to the side protectively and rebutted, "Hey! Don't insult Derfflingher!"

"Derfflingher…?"

Kazuma nodded. "It's a sword I had long ago. Ain't that right, Partner?"

The sword partially rose out of the hilt on its own and a small section moved like a mouth as it responded, **"Of course. Though it was odd seeing you use that weird power again. How long's it been now…? A thousand years I think…"**

Kazuma shrugged. "I don't know. I lost track of time." He then turned to Louise and said, "If you can wait I'll explain it all later."

Louise shook her head in response. "I don't think I want to know. What I do want to know however, is why you stuck up for me back there."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow as he affixed Derfflingher to his back. "I'd think it's pretty obvious. The guy was trying to cheat you out of money for a sword that was no good. Buying that thing wouldn't have done anyone any good. There's no reason for you to waste your money like that. Believe it or not, I'm not a totally heartless monster."

Louise folded her arms in a huff and mumbled, "Could have fooled me."

"I heard that."

"Grr!"

As the two walked away, Kirche and Tabitha poked their heads around a corner. "Grrr…great, now Darling's got a brand new sword. I'll just need to buy one that's better."

"Impossible," Tabitha said plainly.

Kirche blinked curiously and then asked annoyed, "Oh? And why's that?"

"That sword is a friend."

"Huh?" Kirche retorted in confusion. "That doesn't even make any sense." Kirche clenched her fist angrily. "I refuse to be outdone by that washboard."

* * *

As Kazuma and Louise walked, Louise twitched angrily.

Kazuma took a step to the side apprehensively.

* * *

Kirche then looked to the side and got an idea.

* * *

Kirche and Tabitha walked into a shop that held a large number of multicolored gems.

As Kirche looked around, she saw a large, bright orange gem with a gentle glow. She picked it up and asked the shopkeeper, "Excuse me, how much for this fire gem?"

The man looked at her thoughtfully and then said, "Five hundred gold."

Kirche frowned and asked, "And how much to have it made into a pendant?"

"An additional two hundred gold."

Kirche hopped up on the desk, displaying her long legs clad in thigh-high boots and asked slyly, "Come on, it can't really be seven hundred gold for just that."

The man gulped nervously. "Erm…I suppose that I could…go down to six hundred…"

Kirche slightly pulled her skirt up some and asked, "Is that _really_ what it costs…?"

The man gulped once more as his face reddened greatly. "Oh…oh boy…"

* * *

Kirche and Tabitha walked out of the shop with Kirche holding a pendant with an orange gem attached to a long chain in her hands. "Fufu, isn't it amazing how cheap this was?"

As they walked by, Tabitha suddenly stopped and looked to the side.

Kirche looked back confused. "Hey, Tabitha, what's up?" Kirche looked and saw the place she was looking was a high end weapons shop. "Don't tell me you want something from there."

Tabitha turned to Kirche and nodded.

Kirche looked at Tabitha surprised and confused.

* * *

Kazuma and Louise continued to walk away from the center of the town to an edge where they could take off.

As they walked, Kazuma thought, '_So, Ddraig, have you figured out what I asked you about earlier?_'

**'_Yes, I still can't believe your reasoning for that,_'** Ddraig rebutted incredulously.

* * *

_Kazuma had awakened shortly before Louise and remembered what had happened last night with Kirche. Scratching his head in thought, Kazuma thought, '_Hey, Ddraig, you think there's something messing with my head?_'_

_Ddraig responded, **'**_**I think there are many things, but what specifically is making you question that now?_'_**

_Kazuma sighed in annoyance. '_That Kirche girl last night. That whole thing was weird._'_

**_'_****This is very true, that was rather strange._'_**

_'_That's not what I mean. You should know by now that with a body like that and how plainly she was throwing herself at me I would've thrown caution to the wind and mounted her like an animal in heat. But…something was compelling me _not_ to do that._'_

_Ddraig remained silent for a moment. **'**_**As idiotic as that is, you have a point. It is rather strange for you to hold back like that. You certainly didn't with that cat woman._'_**

_Kazuma nodded in agreement. '_Yeah, I'm going to be busy today with Louise. Think you could try to figure it out for me?_'_

_Ddraig gave a verbal nod before Kazuma readied to leave with Louise._

* * *

As Kazuma continued walking beside Louise he asked, '_Well…did you figure it out?_'

**'_Yes. And you might've figure this out already but, it's that Familiar Rune,_'** Ddraig explained.

Kazuma looked at his left hand and asked, '_How so?_'

**'_It's modifying your head. It's essentially casting a constant genjutsu on you, forcing emotions of love for Louise on you. Being as strong-willed and unbelievably stubborn as you are it's not strong enough to make you subservient, but were you just a normal human you would almost unquestionably do as she says regardless of what she did to you._'**

Kazuma narrowed his eyes in thought. '_I see…how insidious. If some average idiot had been unlucky enough to be pulled in rather than me he probably wouldn't have any idea the mind control this thing would be putting on him and would literally be her dog. Looks like I'll have to nip this in the bud, things like this always get stronger._'

**'_Yes, you should try and do so soon, otherwise you could find yourself in an unfortunate situation,_'** Ddraig warned.

Kazuma nodded in understanding and turned to Louise. "We should get back to the academy swiftly."

Louise raised an eyebrow. "Why so rushed to get back?"

"I just don't like it here."

Louise looked at Kazuma curiously and nodded. "I think this should be far enough away from the city."

Kazuma nodded in agreement. He closed his eyes and then reopened them to reveal red irises with slit pupils before his body was enveloped in light and he transformed into his dragon form. He knelt down for Louise to jump on his neck.

She lightly smacked the back of his neck and asserted, "Try to keep it smoother this time!"

Kazuma merely flapped his wings and took off into the air.

* * *

Soon enough Kazuma and Louise returned to the academy and made their way to Louise's room.

Upon entering, Louise pointed to Derfflingher and asked, "So just what is that sword?"

Kazuma rested Derfflingher against the wall and answered, "_He _is a sword I once had a long time ago. I lost him during a battle and haven't had him since."

Louise looked at Kazuma curiously.

Kazuma then asked, "So, have you tried using your magic yet today?"

Louise frowned and shook her head.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why not?"

Louise looked off to the side and rebutted roughly, "I-I just don't want to!"

Kazuma sighed and smirked knowingly. "You're afraid it will explode again."

Louise frowned at him angrily and stood up in a huff. "I am not! I just haven't felt like it! That's all!"

Kazuma shrugged and then pointed to a candle stick. "If that's the case, then make that levitate. From what I understand it's one of the simpler spells, right?"

Louise frowned abashedly and then groaned, "Ohh fine! But if it blows up it's your fault!"

Kazuma nodded in understanding. "I'll deal with it if it does."

Louise gulped as she pointed her wand at the candle stick, chanted the incantation and then flicked her wrist. Nothing happened for a moment until a shimmering blue aura enveloped the candlestick and lifted it off the table. Louise's eyes widened with an ear-to-ear smile before it dropped back to the table and she exclaimed, "It worked! It worked!" She turned to Kazuma happily.

Kazuma nodded in agreement. "See? That Crest was the issue."

Louise nodded and then tightened her fist before gulping.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and asked, "Everything alright?"

After a moment, Louise managed to eke out, "Th-th-thank…you…"

Kazuma looked at her puzzled and then nodded. "Sure. I do _try_ to help. Now, I've got something I need to do, so I'm going to be out for a bit."

Louise nodded in understanding as he left the room.

* * *

Kazuma made his way to the courtyard just outside the large double doors where he had first realized he was on Vanaheim and sat down next to the large fountain nearby.

Putting his hands together he closed his eyes. '_Okay, now I need to figure out how it's doing this._'

After a few seconds, lights began to shimmer in front of Kazuma before a near exact copy of himself appeared in front of him.

'_Hopefully this Thought Projection will be able to see which Circuits that Rune is using to mess with my head. Then it can block that thing's mana to stop it._'

The Thought Projection walked up to Kazuma and knelt down, activating its Tenshigan.

"Well?" Kazuma asked.

The Thought Projection looked up at him and said, "It's using two Circuits running up your arm, flowing mana from itself to your mana lobe and sending it out into the rest of your brain, causing the alterations."

Kazuma nodded and asked, "Are those Circuits connected to anything vital?"

The Thought Projection shook its head. "No, they've sprouted directly from the Rune."

Kazuma nodded in understanding as the Thought Projection disappeared. He then sighed in frustration. "Great. I'll have to block them off myself." The armor covering Kazuma's left arm disappeared in a flash of light as he put his right hand over his left arm. He pulsed mana from his hand into his arm, flinching when he felt the Rune surge mana of its own. "Damn…this thing is not going to let go easily." He then flowed mana to his left hand while also flowing mana from his right hand to the spot over the Rune's Magic Circuits. Kazuma grit his teeth slightly as he felt the Rune pulse its own mana to fight back. However, after several moments of coursing his own mana he felt its fighting stop. Sighing he created another Thought Projection that examined his arm with the Tenshigan.

"Its mana reaches halfway up your arm and then stops with a wall of your own mana dispersing it," the Thought Projection explained.

Kazuma sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I see. Which means I'll need to keep that proverbial plug active. That's going to use up a good portion of my strength just keeping that in place." Kazuma got and stretched his neck before making his way back to Louise's room.

* * *

As he approached the room he narrowed his eyes as he heard shouting coming from her room. He walked closer slowly and saw that her door was open, allowing light from within to flow out.

As he approached he looked inside and saw Kirche and Louise glaring at each other.

Kirche shouted, "Where is Ddraig?!"

Louise argued back, "I don't know! He ran off to do something! Why do you care anyway, Zerbst?!"

Kazuma sighed in frustration. '_You gotta be kidding me._' As their shouting was about to continue Kazuma intervened, "Hey, what's going on in here exactly?"

Louise and Kirche looked at him surprised. Louise frowned as Kirche walked up to him with a smile. She extended her hands out with a box in them. "Here, Darling."

Louise gaped and then shouted, "He's my familiar! Not yours!"

Kirche frowned at her and then handed it to him with a smile.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and opened the box, seeing the orange pendant inside. He looked at it puzzled and asked, "What is it?"

Kirche looked at him puzzled. "Haven't you seen magic gems before?"

Kazuma nodded and answered, "I have, but not quite like this. What's it do?"

Kirche smiled and explained, "It's a fire gem. It's one of the best money can buy. It holds and stores fire magic for use later. In other words, you can use it to eat whenever you feel hungry." She then put a finger to her lips in a vain attempt at demureness. "I made sure to fill as full as possible with my own flames."

Kazuma looked at the gem impressed.

Louise pointed at Kazuma and shouted, "You're not actually going to accept that are you?!"

Kazuma turned to Louise with a frown. "She bought a gift for your familiar, you should be thankful."

Louise gaped and argued, "What would you know about it?!"

"It's a long story but in addition to Derfflingher I had multiple familiars of my own," Kazuma explained succinctly.

Louise looked at Kazuma surprised. "Y-you have…?"

Kazuma nodded as he put the gem in his pocket. "Yes, I'd rather not get into the details now but I have. So I know quite a bit more about it than you think I do." Kazuma turned to Kirche and nodded. "Thank you for the gift. Though I do get the feeling you bought it partially because it would anger Louise."

Kirche stuck out her tongue innocently and then retorted weakly, "I would never do such a thing."

Tabitha then walked up to Kazuma and handed him a box.

Louise gaped and shouted, "You too?!"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and then said, "I don't even know your name."

"Tabitha," the blue-haired girl said plainly.

Kazuma nodded and narrowed his eyes. "She's way to much like Koneko." He then opened the box and raised an eyebrow. He pulled out a long revolver, with a barrel almost a foot long with grooves going down three sections of it.

Tabitha then explained, "It's called Longtomb Special."

Kazuma nodded and then examined the pistol, before noticing a switch on one side. When he flicked it the long barrel split into three pieces that spread apart in a triangle formation. "A rather nifty weapon." Flicking the weapon up the barrel returned to normal. He outstretched a hand and a golden magic circle appeared in the air which then sunk the gun into.

Louise asked, "What did you just do with it?"

Kazuma explained, "It's Requip Magic. I use it to store my weapons and armor in a pocket dimension that I then pull them out of. An old friend taught it to me."

Louise made a silent "Oh" in response.

Kazuma then turned to Tabitha and said, "Thanks for the gun."

Tabitha shook her head and pointed to the window where her dragon Sylphid hung outside.

Kazuma blinked curiously. "Huh…?"

"Sylphid asked me to get it," Tabitha explained.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and said, "Uhm…thanks…Sylphid…?"

The dragon growled happily before flying off.

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow and thought, '_Is it just me or did that thing blush?_'

**'_Probably just you,_'** Ddraig answered.

Kazuma sighed and said, "Thanks for gifts you two." He then turned to Louise and said, "And I don't think I thanked you for buying Derfflingher back for me."

Louise looked at him with a light blush and then turned to the side in a huff. "W-well it's only natural that a master buys gifts for her familiar."

Kazuma chuckled in amusement. "Right, right."

Louise smirked and then pointed at Kirche. "You can't call me Zero anymore."

Kirche blinked curiously. "Oh? And why not?"

Louise looked at Kazuma and said, "Three pebbles."

Kazuma nodded and snapped his fingers, three round pebbles forming his hand before he placed them on the table.

Kirche and Tabitha backed up as Louise raised her wand and chanted, "Lel, in, yan!" The pebbles lit up brightly before they transformed into brass.

Kirche and Tabitha looked at Louise moderately impressed.

Kirche asked, "How did you do that?"

Louise smirked and said, "There was something messing with my magic, Ddraig helped find what it was and correct it."

Kirche looked between them and then looked up in thought. "So…is that what you were doing last night when you were naked?"

Kazuma sighed in defeat. "Crap."

Louise's face turned a deep shade of red as she shouted, "Sh-sh-shut up about that!"

Kirche smirked. "He's just a familiar isn't he?"

Louise pointed at her and shouted, "That's none of your business Zerbst!"

**"Shut up, stupid women."**

Kirche and Louise blinked and then turned to Kazuma. "Stupid?!" they shouted in unison.

Kazuma pointed to the side where Derfflingher was lying.

**"Believe it or not I was having a nice dream, your shouting woke me up,"** the sword complained.

Kirche looked at Derfflingher puzzled and said cockily to Louise, "You certainly have a penchant for finding weird things, don't you Zero?"

Louise trembled angrily and shouted, "I'm not a Zero anymore!"

Kirche lightly lifted one of her breasts proudly.

Louise grumbled angrily and demanded, "Get out!"

Kazuma just sighed in exasperation.

* * *

After the others left, Kazuma got up to leave the room.

"Going out again?" Louise asked as she finished using her magic to change.

Kazuma nodded. "Yes, I sometimes like to go back into dragon form and stretch out." He turned around and asked, "That isn't a problem is it?"

Louise frowned suspiciously but sighed as she crawled into bed. "Do whatever you want."

Kazuma nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Kazuma walked out into the field outside the walls of the school and was enveloped in red light as he transformed into his dragon form.

Ddraig remarked, **'_You aren't actually out here to stretch out in dragon form are you?_'**

Kazuma responded, '_I am. Believe it or not my muscles have been rather tight lately from all this craziness, and basically from fighting that big armored bastard. And stretching out in dragon form provides me with more relief than simply doing so in human form._' As he thought that, he flopped down in his large dragon form, momentarily going to sleep until a familiar voice caught his ear.

"Ddraig, what are you doing out here?" asked Siesta as she walked towards him.

Kazuma turned to her, lying on his back in dragon form, and said, **"Merely stretching out my muscles. What about you?"**

Nodding, Siesta answered, "Oh, I was just helping Marteau move some supplies." She looked over his dragon form and asked, "Uhm…if you don't mind me asking…when was the last time you bathed…?

Kazuma looked at her incredulously. **"Are you trying to say I stink?"**

Siesta waved her hands frantically. "No, no! That's not it all! It's just…well oftentimes the masters will wash their familiars. I don't think Miss Valliere would do that."

Kazuma thought for a moment. **"Are you offering to?"**

"Well…yes…"

Kazuma scratched his chin for a moment and then shrugged. **"Sure, I don't mind."**

Siesta nodded and ran off to another area of the school.

* * *

Siesta returned moments later with a bucket and a large brush.

Kazuma looked at her and asked, **"And that would be…what…exactly?"**

Nodding, Siesta explained, "It's a brush used to clean larger familiars."

Kazuma nodded in understanding and laid down for Siesta to begin cleaning the scales on his back. As she did he asked, **"Why are you doing this, Siesta?"**

Siesta looked at him puzzled and thought for a moment before saying, "Ah, well, I just thought you might enjoy getting washed, most familiars do and I'm certain that you haven't gotten cleaned yet so you could be a little dirty…"

Kazuma just in response. **"If you don't want to tell me that's fine."**

Siesta nodded with a small smile as she continued cleaning the scales on Kazuma's dragon form.

* * *

Siesta spent a good portion of the night finishing cleaning off Kazuma's dragon form.

After drying for a short time, Kazuma was about to get up and leave when he felt an odd sensation against his side. Looking at the spot, he chuckled to himself when he saw Siesta had fallen asleep, lying right next to him.

* * *

The next day, in Osmond's office, a tall man with receding, dark brown hair, a twirling mustache, and blue eyes wearing an extravagant red and yellow outfit with a wide-brimmed neck stood opposite Osmond's desk holding a piece of paper. "All I ask is for your signature to agree to this proposal."

Osmond frowned uncertainly and then lifted his staff slightly, causing a quill to float into the air and write on the piece of paper before the man rolled up the document.

The man nodded and said, "We appreciate the academy's understanding and cooperation."

Osmond replied, "We cannot oppose if it is a direct order from the royal palace, Count Mott."

The man, Count Mott, nodded and turned to leave, Longueville bowing to him as he did. "Ah, Miss Longueville, care to join me for dinner?"

"I'm afraid I will have to pass," she rebutted.

"Very well," Mott answered as he left.

After he left Longueville walked into the office and picked up a pile of books and asked, "So what did the palace demand this time?"

"Nothing much," Osmond responded. "They were simply cautioning us about a thief."

"Thief?" Longueville answered as she struggled to put the books on a high shelf, only to pull out a wand and levitate them to the top.

"Yes, Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt."

Longueville raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I don't know that name."

"It seems whoever it is has only been stealing valuables from nobles."

"Is that so? Why would they warn us about him?"

Osmond nodded and explained, "We're holding on to the Staff of Destruction for the palace, they wouldn't want it stolen."

"Staff of Destruction? Sounds dangerous," Longueville remarked.

Osmond then angles his staff at the paperweight on his desk which resembled a bent hand with a pointing finger. It flew over to the other side of the room and stroked down Longueville's back, giving her chills. Osmond found it quite amusing, Longueville, however, did not as she threw said paperweight at him.

* * *

Kazuma slowly woke up and looked around. It took him a moment to realize he was back in human form. Shaking his head he mumbled, "Great…I fell asleep out here." He then looked around and wondered, "Where's…Siesta…?"

Ddraig commented, **'_Don't know. I felt her presence disappear only a little while ago, but she took off quick._'**

Kazuma sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well…shit. Now I'll probably never make it back to Louise's room."

**'_Even after all this time your sense of direction is still shit?_'**

'_Bite me._'

* * *

Kazuma wandered around the area some hoping to make his way back to Louise's room to no avail. What he did find, however, was Siesta sitting near a fountain washing laundry. Raising an eyebrow he asked, "Siesta, what are you up to?"

Siesta blinked and then looked at him. "Oh, Ddraig, you're finally awake."

Kazuma sighed weakly. "Yeah, don't really know what happened but next thing I knew I woke up in that field back in human form. But…are you washing laundry?"

Siesta nodded as she continued. "Yes, as one of the servants it's my job to do this."

Kazuma frowned annoyed and then folded his arms in thought. "You know, I could help with that."

Siesta looked at Kazuma surprised. "Ah, n-no, I couldn't ask you to do that…"

Kazuma smirked and snapped his fingers, "It wouldn't be me, strictly speaking." A moment later multiple Thought Projections shimmered into existence.

Siesta looked at Kazuma astonished. "Y-you can use magic like that? I've never actually seen magic that can do that before."

Kazuma nodded in understanding. "It's actually a unique spell I learned when I was younger, it's called Thought Projection. Oh, and if you're still against me helping you wash this stuff, consider it thanks for giving me that clean last night. Didn't really need it but it certainly felt good."

Siesta nodded happily. "I'm glad I could help."

Kazuma waved a hand as he pointed towards the clothing and his Thought Projections took over. As they did he twitched an eyebrow. "That's…rather silky…"

Siesta giggled in amusement. "Well, to keep things acceptable, female servants wash the female students' laundry and male servants the male students'."

"Ah…I see. Well, I suppose I've experienced worse, and weirder." He then glanced at Siesta slyly. "What about you?"

Siesta blinked in thought and then turned bright red. "Ah, well…I…don't…really…"

Kazuma blinked in curiousity. "What do you mean?"

"Servants can't really afford undergarments. As a result, most of us don't wear any."

Kazuma stood still for a moment as a single drop of blood escaped his nose. Shaking his head vigorously he sighed. "Oh…well…sorry, I didn't know."

Siesta shook her head in response. "You needn't apologize, you had no way of knowing."

Kazuma just chuckled weakly. "Either way, that's a little strange personally."

Siesta laughed good-naturedly. "That's not surprising, as a knight I'm sure you're used to more wealthy situations."

Kazuma blinked curiously. "Knight?"

Siesta raised an eyebrow. "With that armor, aren't you a knight?"

Kazuma examined his armor and then responded, "Well…strictly speaking I'm not human, remember?"

Siesta frowned in thought and asked, "Then…what are you exactly…?"

Kazuma scratched his cheek with a weak smile and asked, "Well…how much time do you have?"

Siesta looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

Kazuma waved a hand. "Not much really. It's just that what I am is a little more complicated than naming a single race. For a variety of reasons what I am includes a lot of hyphens."

Siesta tilted her head befuddled. "Hyphens…?"

Kazuma slumped his shoulders and mumbled, "Just forget it…"

Siesta laughed in amusement.

"Did I say something funny?" Kazuma asked with a bemused smile.

Siesta shook her head in response. "No, you just have a funny way of putting things, that's all."

Kazuma gave a toothy grin and replied, "Glad I could be of help. Oh, looks like they're done."

The last Thought Projection placed the basket of dried clothes next to the two of them and vanished.

Siesta looked at the clothes surprised. "Wow, they're even dried."

Kazuma held out a hand as a flame formed. "I have perfect control over the four main elements. So creating warm air to dry clothes isn't very difficult."

Siesta turned to Kazuma in surprise. "You can…use magic without a wand?"

Kazuma nodded. "Yes. Honestly I was surprised to see all the students here using wands. It seems a little inefficient. But considering where I am, it's not too surprising."

Siesta raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Kazuma shook his head. "Ah, nevermind. I was just babbling. Do you need help carrying these back?"

Siesta shook her head and picked up the two baskets of laundry before leaving.

As she entered the side door Kazuma sighed in relief.

Ddraig teased, **'_Way to go genius._'**

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. '_Hey, it's not my fault. That girl's so nice I let my guard down. Those boobs don't hurt either._'

**'_Is that all you think about?_'** Ddraig asked annoyed.

'_Not all, just most of what I think about._' Kazuma then made his way back into the main tower with a sigh. "Great…now I have to try and find my way back."

* * *

Eventually Kazuma found his way to what he thought was the tower Louise's room was in.

However his search for that was stopped when he turned a corner and saw Kirche standing outside her room wearing little more than her frilly lingerie.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow in thought and then shrugged as he walked over.

"Well hello, Darling," Kirche greeted.

Kazuma looked at her curiously and asked, "Why are you calling me that, exactly?"

Kirche put a hand on his shoulder and offered, "Why not come inside, I can explain better in there?"

Kazuma shrugged with a chuckle, "Works for me."

* * *

Once inside the room Kazuma looked around and then asked sarcastically, "We're not going to be interrupted by your other boyfriends are we?"

Kirche felt something sharp hit her back and answered with a twitching smile, "N-no, you don't have to worry about that, I've instructed Flame to deal with them."

Kazuma sighed knowingly and said with a weak smile, "Meaning they'll still be trying. Well, guess win some lose some."

Kirche looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

Kazuma waved a hand. "I'm just talking to myself. Now, before we…get started, I would appreciate an answer. It's just too coincidental you happened to be out there as I was returning."

**'_You're asking far too many questions._'**

Kazuma chuckled in his head. '_Well it's obvious what she wants. I'm going to play around with her a little bit first._'

Kirche chuckled and put a hand over Kazuma's chest and said, "I can sense the heat from your body as you approach, my name isn't Kirche the Fever for nothing."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow intrigued. "The Fever, huh? An interesting title."

"Well if we can stop this pointless talking then I can show you just why I got that title," Kirche added slyly.

"One thing first," Kazuma said swiftly.

Kirche twitched an eyebrow and folded her arms under her bust. With a sigh she responded, "Fine, what is it?"

"I've been curious, why exactly are you coming after me? I can be damn sure you've got plenty of other guys who aren't going to have a pink-haired tiger coming after you."

Kirche raised an eyebrow in response. "It's not obvious? It's because you're so unique from all the other boys in this school. The way you look, the way you talk, it's all so…foreign, and intriguing."

Kazuma thought for a moment and asked, "So it's because I'm something new? Not the most complicated explanation."

Kirche sighed and added, "Well…there is one other reason. That "tiger" you mentioned."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "Louise? Speaking of, why are the two of you fighting so much? She mentioned something about a family blood feud between her family and yours, but you certainly don't seem the type to hold traditions like that with any sort of value."

Kirche smirked playfully, "You're rather observant, aren't you? Yes, you're right, I think the feud between my family and Louise's is a foolish one. I don't think anyone even remembers how it started, it only keeps going for the sake of tradition."

Kazuma sighed and asked, "I can understand that, so then why do you two continue it?"

Kirche huffed in annoyance, "Because that stubborn girl refuses to let it go. I had attempted to befriend her on the first day of school last year and once she realized I was from the Zerbst family she snapped at me like a brat."

"So…you're feuding with her because she refused your attempt to stop the feud?"

Kirche twitched an eyebrow. "You make me sound stupid."

Kazuma scratched his cheek in amusement. "You said it, not me. Although I will agree Louise was stupid for lashing out just because of that. She seems very petulant if you ask me."

Kirche snickered in amusement. "It's not very nice to talk about your master like that," she teased.

Kazuma sighed. "Yeah, probably not but that doesn't make it untrue."

Kirche nodded and added, "Now if only my family in Germania saw things the way you do."

Kazuma blinked in curiosity. "Germania? I'm afraid I haven't a clue where or what that is."

Kirche looked at him curiously. "Germania is my home country, it's where I was born and raised."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and asked, "If that's so, why are you here in…Tristain I think it was? Isn't there a school for magic in Germania?"

Kirche gained a tic mark as she thought about before sighing heavily. "Yes, there is but…well I was kicked out because the crones who ran the school thought I was a 'nuisance'."

Kazuma looked at her puzzled. "Really? You don't seem like that to me. Though considering you called them crones I can imagine a few reasons they wouldn't like you. Most of it in their own heads."

"Right?!" Kirche asked happily. "And then when that happened my family tried to force me into a marriage with some old geezer, so I ran off to this country so I could practice magic in peace."

Kazuma then began laughing amusedly.

Kirche moaned in annoyance and asked, "What's so funny?"

Kazuma sighed as his laughing subsided and explained, "About what you said, nothing. It's just a similar situation to someone I used to know. A beautiful redhead like yourself thrown into a marriage she wanted no part in. So I challenged her fiancé to a fight and ripped the wings off that overgrown peacock. Of course the prize for winning was his marriage to her cut off."

Kirche looked at him curiously. "You wouldn't consider doing the same for me, would you…?" she asked playfully.

Kazuma shrugged. "I may. Though I don't want to barge into something I don't have all the information on yet. So I suppose for now you'll just have to stick around for a while."

Kirche smiled and responded, "I don't have a problem with that…"

The two began to lean close when a familiar voice rang through the halls. "Ddraig! Ddraig, where are you?!"

Kazuma leaned back away from Kirche with a sigh. "Sorry, but I think that's my cue. Besides, she sounds a little frantic."

Kirche sighed and said with a weak smile. "Go on, I'll make sure to get you next time."

Kazuma smirked and rebutted, "We'll see about that."

* * *

Kazuma walked out Kirche's room and proceeded down the hallway when Louise rounded the corner with a concerned look. When she Kazuma she ran up to him. "Ddraig, Ddraig!"

Kazuma put his hands on the pinkette's shoulders and said, "Whoa, calm down. What's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

"I-it's my magic!"

Kazuma looked at her thoughtfully and then sighed. "Come on, back to your room. Explain it there."

Louise nodded and ran ahead with Kazuma behind her.

* * *

Once inside her room Louise gulped and began explaining.

"I was practicing some of the spells that have been taught this year and when I tried one, instead of creating a ball of light this white circle appeared in the air and one of my shoes got sucked into it," Louise explained worried.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes. "Can you do it again?"

Louise gulped and nodded. "I-I'll try." She raised her wand and attempted to repeat the spell. However, that time it created a simple ball of light in the air. "That's…not what happened last time…"

Kazuma put a hand on his chin and then instructed, "Try to concentrate mana on your Crest when you cast that spell."

Louise raised an eyebrow. "What good would that do?"

"Just give it a shot. That sounds like it might be one of the spells in your Crest rather than what you've been taught."

Louise nodded in understanding. "That doesn't make sense but whatever." Doing as he suggested she tried to concentrate her energy on the Crest in her chest and cast the spell again. This time, a single white dot appeared in the air that expanded into a wide circle, with a strange location visible within it.

Kazuma snapped up and clamped his hands on the edges of the strange ring to keep it open. "This…this is a portal…"

Louise looked at Kazuma shocked. "A-a portal? But how…to where…?"

Kazuma shook his head. "I don't know." Using force he expanded the ring and looked through it. On the other side of the ring he saw a vast forested area with large creatures roaming through it. One of the strange creatures noticed him and turned to face him. Kazuma deadpanned before releasing the ring, allowing it to snap shut. Sighing, he sat down and folded his arms. "That was rather bizarre."

"You're telling me! What were those things?!" Louise shouted.

Kazuma shook his head. "What they were is not what's important. What is, is this: you just opened a portal to another world."

"Wh-what…?" Louise asked in shock.

"I can't be certain how, or why, but I believe it has something to do with your Crest. Somebody who used to own that Crest had the ability to punch holes in the realms, allowing travel between them."

"Realms…?" Louise asked puzzled.

"That's not something that needs explanation at the moment. I wish I knew who implanted that Crest inside your body, and what it can do. Because if it allows you to do things like what we just saw, then there's no telling what it could do."

Louise's eyes lit up excitedly.

Kazuma put up a hand. "Don't get too excited. Having powerful magic you don't understand is just as dangerous, if not more so, than having all of your spells simply explode upon use. What if you try that spell again and instead end up filling the school with monsters, or cause a rift that destroys the school? For now it's best if you don't try to use that spell again."

Louise frowned in disappointment.

Kazuma put a hand on her head lightly. "Don't worry, something like this isn't permanent and it's for your own safety as well as others."

Louise sighed heavily. "Is something like that really that dangerous?"

Kazuma nodded in agreement. "Extremely. The ability to open dimensional portals is a powerful ability, one that has dire consequences if not handled correctly."

"How…how do you know that so well?"

"Because I have a similar ability, called Kamui. It allows me to open a portal to a pocket dimension exclusive to myself and also allows me to send anything within range to or from that pocket dimension."

"What?! That's not fair! Couldn't you teach me how to use this then?!" Louise argued.

Kazuma frowned and rebutted, "I said I have a similar power. I can't be sure how similar they are. The mechanics, effects, duration, those could all be different from Kamui. If they are then I wouldn't be able to help you. The only way this would work is if we found out what magic you have and how to control it."

**"Void Magic,"** Derfflingher interrupted.

Kazuma and Louise looked at Derfflingher puzzled.

Kazuma asked, "Void Magic? I've never heard of that."

**"It's something the Founder used. That explains everything, even that Familiar Rune you've got,"** Derfflingher explained.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes and picked up the sword. "You seem to know a lot about this stuff. Care to explain it?"

**"Of course. Most of my wielders over the past thousand years have been Void Familiars."**

Nodding, Kazuma asked, "Then what is Void Magic?"

**"It is also known by another name, the Fourth Magic."**

Kazuma's eyes widened.

**"So you've seen the others then?"**

Kazuma nodded. "Yes, I've seen the Second, Third, and Fifth. So Void is the Fourth? What does it do?"

**"It controls mana itself. It creates clumps of unstable mana that explode, it creates matching mana rings in two different realms that allows travel between them, it can even show another's memories to someone."**

Kazuma and Louise looked at Derfflingher in surprise. "So its capabilities are limitless?" Kazuma asked.

Derfflingher thought for a moment. **"No, not limitless. There are certain limits to its powers, such as the size of those dimensional rings or the simple teleportation only being within what the user can see."**

"So, how did Louise end up with this Magic?"

**"She simply has the qualities for it. There is a maximum of four Void users at a time, and when one dies the Crest automatically goes to someone else, whether they're alive or dead. It is curious that hers integrated so poorly though." **

Kazuma nodded in understanding. "That's quite a lot of information."

Louise stood nearby with a twitching eyebrow. "I don't understand any of what that stupid sword just said."

Derfflingher retorted, **"It's not my fault you're dumb."**

Louise twitched an eyebrow. "I _can_ still blow things up."

Derfflingher then ducked inside his sheath.

Kazuma just sighed and opened another Requip circle. "For now I'll keep you in here until I need you again."

**"It better not be cold in there,"** Derfflingher remarked as Kazuma placed him inside the circle before it disappeared.

After the circle closed Kazuma turned to Louise and said, "Considering that Void Magic is something so powerful, it's best you don't tell anyone you have it. There might be people looking to use it for their own ends."

Louise frowned in annoyance. "Does that mean I can't practice any magic?"

Kazuma lightly bopped her on the head and rebutted, "No, it just means don't practice Void Magic in public, understand?"

Louise sighed in frustration. "Fine. I'm going to class now. Where were you last night anyway?"

Kazuma shrugged. "I just got lost and decided sleep where I laid."

"You're an idiot," she insulted before closing the door.

* * *

Outside the castle, Siesta walked towards a carriage carrying a suitcase and wearing more common clothes than usual. She looked back at the school sadly before getting in as the carriage took off.

* * *

After Louise went to class, Kazuma decided to take a look around the school.

As he walked, Ddraig commented, **'_You won't get lost now, will you?_'**

Kazuma shrugged in response. '_I managed to memorize Talim's layout, and it was way more complicated than this. I'm certain I can, hopefully, get the layout of this place down._'

Making his way out of the tall tower Louise's room was in, Kazuma made a Thought Projection that immediately flew up into the air. He then walked out from under the covered pathway between towers so his Thought Projection could see him. After a few seconds the Thought Projection disappeared and Kazuma closed his eyes to look at the layout. '_Okay…there are five towers around a central spire. The lower left tower sits on its own while the other four towers are connected to the large one by covered paths. The lower right tower is the one that Louise's room is in._' He then looked around in thought but was interrupted by a familiar, boisterous voice.

"Hello there our sword!"

Kazuma turned and saw Marteau walking up to him. "Ah, Marteau, what do you need?"

"I was just curious if you were hungry."

Kazuma shook his head. "Not particularly. I'm trying to memorize the layout of the school right now and it's giving me some trouble. Do you know where Siesta is? She'd probably be able to help."

The boisterous man frowned in response. "You haven't heard?"

Kazuma looked at him puzzled. "Heard what?"

"Siesta has gone to work for Count Mott."

"What?!" Kazuma exclaimed in shock.

"Siesta is, like the rest of us, a peasant and a servant moreover, so she, nor us, have any say in the matter. She has to work there."

Kazuma clenched his fists and asked, "So what kind of person is this Count Mott?"

Marteau huffed and answered, "A cocky, overbearing, pervert. Unfortunately there's…he's gone…"

Kazuma had already left the spot, leaving no trace.

Marteau sighed and lightly slapped his face. "Oh boy…this won't end well…"

* * *

Inside Osmond's office, Osmond and Colbert were speaking as Longueville put away more supplies when the door burst open as Kazuma walked through.

Longueville turned to Kazuma surprised, Colbert looking at him in worry as Kazuma walked up to Osmond, visibly angry.

Osmond stroked his beard and asked, "I assume you have something important to say to me, for barging into my office like that?"

Kazuma narrowed his eyes and asked, "Did you allow Siesta to be taken by that Count Mott?"

Longueville looked at Kazuma confused and then to Osmond annoyed.

Osmond sighed and replied, "Yes, I did. However, given the aid we are given by the palace, and the responsibilities they entrust to us, we have little choice in the matter. There's also the fact that Count Mott is the messenger between the academy and the palace."

Kazuma tightened a hand and shouted angrily, "You let that bastard take my maid because of that?!" Kazuma then disappeared in a burst of wind.

Osmond blinked curiously and then turned to Colbert. "Did he just say…?"

Colbert nodded weakly. "Y-yes. I believe so. And if he is more than just a human able to transform into a dragon this will end badly."

Osmond nodded in agreement.

Longueville looked between the two and asked puzzled, "Why? What is so dangerous about this situation?"

Colbert scratched his head and explained, "It's the nature of dragons. They are extremely territorial. If they feel that something important to them is endangered they will not hesitate to lash out."

Longueville raised an eyebrow and then flinched. "D-does that mean…?"

Osmond sighed heavily. "Yes. Apparently Louise's familiar has grown attached to that maid. Which means the Count taking her under his command like that is not sitting well with him."

"We should do something about this swiftly," Colbert warned.

Osmond shook his head. "There is little we _can_ do. I'm sure you've felt it as well. The amount of raw mana emanating off his body. All we can do at this point is hope Count Mott acquiesces to Ddraig's…adamant, request. Otherwise the situation may become tense."

Longueville gulped and then walked out the door. As she did she smirked intrigued.

* * *

On a long road towards Count Mott's residence, Mott sat in the carriage with Siesta next to him, caressing her cheek. "You don't need to worry anymore, the accommodations at my manor are far nicer than those at the school."

Siesta flinched as his fingers brushed against her face.

The two stumbled slightly as the carriage suddenly stopped.

Mott growled and demanded, "What's the sudden stop for?!"

The driver answered, "There's someone in the road."

Mott snarled and jumped out of the carriage to see, Siesta beside him. He raised an eyebrow curiously as he saw who it was.

It was a slender, beautiful young woman with waist-length violet hair and violet eyes, and a considerably sized bust who wore gray, half-frame glasses, a revealing, sleeveless, lilac cheongsam with a small cutout above her breasts that had black markings on it, matching detached sleeves, and white boots with matching black markings to the dress. She also held what appeared to be a massive pair of scissors with a panda symbol on the hinge.

Mott looked at the woman with a wry smile. "Young woman, are you lost?" he shouted to her.

The woman looked at him with a lost expression and nodded slowly.

Mott's smirk increased as he signaled his men, "Bring her with us as well."

The woman narrowed her eyes as Mott held Siesta close to him, Siesta's face looking away in shame. '_These people…they're the same…as the Imperial Capital._'

Two of Mott's guards walked up the woman, one saying, "Come on, we've got a nice place for you to stay."

The woman looked towards the man as the cover slipped off the scissors she held.

The second guard's eyes widened in shock as the woman opened the scissors wide, and then snapped them shut, bisecting the first guard. He readied his blade and shouted, "You bitch!"

The woman swung her closed scissors upward, slicing the man's sword in half, spinning on one foot and continuing the motion with the scissors, cutting him from waist to shoulder, right to left.

The man's corpse fell to the ground as the woman stood still, staring at Mott.

Mott stepped back trembling as the woman began walking towards him. He then pulled a knife from his pocket, held Siesta close and pressed the blade against her neck in fright. "Stay away!"

The woman stopped and looked at Mott thoughtfully.

Right at that moment Kazuma appeared in a burst of wind near the spot and saw Mott's stopped carriage. He then noticed the two dead guards ahead of the carriage and rushed up to see what was happening. His eyes widened as he saw Mott with Siesta as a hostage. "Let her go you bastard!"

Mott turned and saw Kazuma running towards him, the woman also saw Kazuma and widened her eyes in surprise.

Mott turned to face Siesta towards Kazuma, only to see the brunette disappear. "Wh-where did…?"

Kazuma reappeared in a burst of wind behind Mott.

Mott turned just in time to see Kazuma grab him by the face and slam him into the carriage.

The sheer shock of the situation ended up causing Siesta to pass out on the ground.

As Kazuma held onto his throat, Mott scowled at Kazuma. "You…you bastard…who are you…?"

Kazuma narrowed his eyes and answered, "A dragon you royally pissed off, you pig."

Mott raised an eyebrow and then glanced at Siesta. "Th-that servant girl?! You're doing this because of a damn peasant?!"

Kazuma tightened his grip on the man. "Watch your mouth, swine."

Mott snarled at Kazuma and added, "She's a mere servant. She's mine to do with as I please, you have no right to interfere."

Kazuma sighed and then frowned angrily as his eyes turned to the Tenshigan. "She's a human being you waste of skin."

Mott gulped and asked, "Wh-what do you want from me?"

At that moment the woman walked up to Kazuma, causing him to drop Mott as his eyes widened.

The woman smiled and waved at him. "Hey, Kazuma."

Kazuma blinked and said in shock, "Sh-Sheele…"

The woman, Sheele, then looked at Mott and said plainly, "That man tried to bring me with him along with this girl."

Kazuma frowned and then turned to the crawling Mott, stepping in front of him. He then knelt down and asked, "Is this true?"

Mott gulped and nodded weakly.

Kazuma stood up with an annoyed. "It's bad enough you took Siesta to make her a sex toy, but then you try to take Sheele as well? People like you make my life a pain." Kazuma stretched out a hand and, in a flash of light, the Longtomb Special appeared in his grasp. He aimed the long-barreled gun at Mott and pulled the trigger.

A loud bang reverberated through the area.

Kazuma sighed as the pistol disappeared from his hand. Kazuma then turned to Sheele with a smile, however his soon to be celebrations were interrupted by the sounds of angry voices approaching.

Sheele began to sweat heavily.

Kazuma groaned and asked, "Sheele, what'd you do…?"

Sheele pressed her index fingers together anxiously as she explained, "I found a bandit camp and slaughtered them all. I think that's the rest of them coming back."

Kazuma scratched the back of his head in annoyance. "Geez…"

A large group of men in piecemeal armor came up to the road, the leader of which was a large, muscular man with red eyes.

Kazuma looked at the man curiously. '_He…looks like Ogre…except he has both of his eyes…_'

The muscular man stepped forward and pointed to Sheele. "You wench, you destroyed our camp!"

Sheele bowed gracefully. "I'm sorry. I'm just so clumsy."

The man looked at her confused. "Oh, uh…" he then shook his head wildly. "Don't change the subject! I, Orc, leader of the Iron Breakers will make sure you pay personally!"

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. '_Orc? This has got to be one of Seltsam's sick jokes._'

At that moment, Siesta woke up and saw Kazuma and Sheele in front of the bandits as Sheele said, "Kazuma, please be careful."

Kazuma waved a hand as he walked forward, "Yeah, yeah. I'll make sure to leave 'em in just a few pieces."

"Why you…!" Orc shouted as he charged with a large broadsword.

Kazuma sighed and stamped his foot on the ground, causing a pillar of stone to rise up swiftly under Orc and catapult him into the sky. "…Yup…he won't be walkin' away from that one." Kazuma then outstretched a hand as Derfflingher appeared in a flash of light. "Now to finish the rest of you." He then dashed forward in a burst of speed as the other bandits charged. Kazuma hacked the first two in half, stabbed the next, and then jumped over the next two, causing them to stab each other in the chest.

Another charged at him from behind but was sliced in half by Sheele.

The remaining three looked at the two and then charged.

Kazuma summoned Longtomb Special and easily dispatched the remaining group.

Derfflingher coughed and complained, **"Did you really have to cover me in so much blood?"**

"It happens," Kazuma rebutted as Derfflingher and Longtomb Special vanished. Kazuma turned and saw Siesta was awake.

He turned and walked over to her, though noticed she looked at him apprehensively. He knelt down and outstretched a hand, asking, "Are you hurt?"

Siesta looked from him to his hand and grabbed it lightly as he helped her stand. "N-no…"

Kazuma frowned and asked, "Do you hate me after seeing that?"

Siesta remained silent for a moment before shaking her head. "No. You came all the way out here just to get me, didn't you?"

Kazuma nodded.

"Then that's all I need. Although this is a little surprising."

Kazuma sighed and asked, "Well…do you want to go back still?"

Siesta nodded in response. "Yes." She then noticed Sheele. "Who's this?"

Kazuma gaped. "Ah…well…that's a long story…"

* * *

**There's the end of that chapter. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it, if so let me know, if not let me know why not. However, don't just post "It's stupid" as you will be dutifully ignored.  
**


	3. Of Princesses and Dragons

**Chapter III**

**Well hello everyone, hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, since here is the next one. I would like to thank my coauthor Bakuto Masaki, and welcome my new coauthor seeker of true anime fan fic, for the help that has been given to me as I have been writing this. I suppose there is not a whole lot more to say beyond that, except on to the reviewer responses. I am a little disappointed that there were only a couple reviews last time, I really do appreciate your guys' reviews so whenever you do post them I enjoy it as long as you are not just spouting pointless hate. Either way, time to respond.**

**ultima-owner: Yes it was. Glad you enjoyed it. If you enjoy this chapter as well I would appreciate a review.  
**

**Bakuto Masaki: Yes, though sadly that does not seem to be the case.  
**

**Lord Sigfry: What does that even mean?**

**cabstet: Of course it was not, he is a bastard. Rather, I suppose in this instance _was_ a bastard. That he is, here's to hoping she stops being a howler monkey. It will get revealed over time how they know each other.**

**seeker of true anime fan fic: I suppose there is only one way to find out, is there not?**

**Well that was slightly more reviews than I expected. One thing I would like to point out to all of you, as harsh as this may seem, is that unless you post a review you do not exist to me. The only people whose opinions I know and whose words reach my ears, er, eyes I suppose, are those who post reviews. I am glad that there are those of you who enjoy my stories, but you might as well not exist if you do not post a review as I will never know that you like the story or not otherwise. Either way, on with the story.**

***BOOM***

**Wh-what the? *COUGH* Damn smoke. Wait...Tabitha...Sheele...? What are you two doing here?**

**"Tabitha, are you certain there was no better method for that?"**

**"My way."**

**Uhm...can I help you?**

**"Oh, hello."**

**Yeah, hello to you too Sheele. And you, Tabitha. Why are you two here, Sheele?**

**"Oh, we were looking for Kazuma and Sylphid. Do you know where they are?"**

**Hmm...not really. But, while you're here, how about sharing your thoughts on this newest adventure of yours?**

**"Okay. I'm glad I found Kazuma again, I hope the others arrive soon."**

**Well...I'll just keep that to myself. How about you Tabitha? What do you think of Kazuma?**

**"...He's interesting."**

**I guess that was...simplistic, as always. Thanks for dropping by.**

**"Right. Del, ezta..."**

**"Oh no, not again."**

***BOOM***

**Gah, damn smoke. *COUGH COUGH***

**PRE-CHAPTER WARNING: There is a lemon in this chapter, the first one I have personally written. So be sure to tell me what you think, constructive criticism would be appreciated but no flames if you think it's awful.  
**

* * *

Kazuma, Siesta, and Sheele stood on a deserted road after Kazuma had worked to save Siesta from the hands of Count Mott. Siesta had witness Kazuma and Sheele finishing off a group of bandits that had come to attack them, and was now curious about two things, why Sheele called him Kazuma rather than Ddraig, and who Sheele herself was.

Kazuma gulped and said, "Ah…well…that's a long story…"

Sheele looked at Kazuma and said, "I think she deserves to know at least a little."

Kazuma sighed and then turned to Siesta. "Well…I can tell you this much. Ddraig isn't my real name. It's just an alias I was using in case there was anyone around, enemies specifically, who knew me by name. And Sheele is a close friend from my home world."

Siesta looked at him curiously. "I don't quite understand all of that but I believe I get the general idea."

"Good. For now we should be heading back before anyone gets incredibly worried."

Siesta nodded in agreement as the three turned to go back to the academy, though Kazuma sighed heavily and asked, "Siesta, do you remember the way back?"

Siesta laughed amusedly. "Yes, don't worry."

* * *

It was almost sunrise when the group finally made their way back to the academy, Louise seeing Kazuma and Siesta approaching as she, Kirche, and Tabitha stood at the front gate watching.

Kirche pointed ahead and shouted, "There! There's Ddraig!"

Louise frowned and puffed her cheeks in annoyance before she noticed Sheele. Groaning angrily she asked, "Who's that?"

"Don't know," Guiche interjected as he joined the group. "But she's quite beautiful."

As the group approached the academy Kazuma noticed Louise and the others standing at the entrance. Putting a hand to his face he sighed in annoyance. "I was really hoping to avoid this nonsense for a little bit longer."

Sheele asked, "Who are those people?"

"The one who looks like Mine's little sister is my current master in this world."

Sheele raised an eyebrow in thought. "I thought Rias was your master."

Kazuma scratched the back of his head with a sigh. "Yeah…so did I. But I don't even know how much time has passed since I killed that big black bastard."

Sheele looked at him in surprise. "You actually beat it?"

Kazuma grinned as they approached. "Yep. Left me feeling like, well like I just beat a god among dragons but I beat him."

Siesta just looked at the two puzzled.

As they approached Kazuma noticed Louise's angered appearance as she grit her teeth and tapped a foot. She then pointed at Kazuma and shouted, "What were you thinking?!" She then pointed at Sheele and demanded, "And who is that?!"

Kazuma motioned to Siesta and said, "Rescuing her. It seems Count Meathead got himself wrapped up in a bandit attack. Siesta was the only survivor when I got there."

"Is that so? Well, I still think you're a fool for running out like that on your own."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes angrily. "Oh really? And what would you have me do instead? Leave Siesta where she was to get killed or worse?"

Louise stepped back in shock. "W-well I…"

"You didn't think about that. You just wanted me to play obedient dog, right?"

Louise grumbled and relented. "Fine, but that still doesn't explain who this woman is?"

"Watch your tongue. This woman is Sheele. My wife."

"What?!" Kirche, Louise, and Guiche shouted in unified shock.

Sheele waved happily.

"So does that mean she's…one of the people represented on your arm?" Louise asked.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow in thought. "No, I don't think so."

Louise twitched an eyebrow and shouted, "Just how many wives do you have?!"

Sheele began counting and Kazuma interjected, "Don't count for her!"

Sheele laughed uneasily.

Guiche then asked, "So this beautiful lady is taken?"

Kazuma knocked him on his face and said, "Yes, she is. And if you try anything Louise I'll kill you."

Guiche stood up and shouted, "She's Louise, not me!"

Kazuma sighed and then turned to Sheele apologetically. "Sorry your introduction to this place is so messy."

Sheele shook her head with a smile. "Not at all. It's almost as fun as our time in DxD."

Louise looked at them in confusion. "I have no idea what you're talking about and I don't think I do."

Kazuma shook his head. "And even if you did I wouldn't tell you." He then turned to Siesta and said, "I'll take you back to Marteau if you like."

Siesta nodded in agreement as she, Kazuma, and Sheele walked past the group.

"There's so much about Ddraig that we don't know," Kirche remarked before smirking. "How intriguing."

* * *

Kazuma knocked on the door to the servants' quarters and saw Marteau open the door. He motioned to Siesta and said, "I've brought her back home."

Marteau looked at the two surprised and then grinned widely before nodding. "Thank you our sword."

Sheele asked, "Our sword?"

Kazuma sighed and explained, "They consider me to be on the same social rung as them and because I took that blonde noble back there and kicked his ass they consider me their sword against the upper classes."

Sheele giggled happily. "I see, Chaos King."

Kazuma looked off to the side with a light blush. "I really reject calling myself that." Kazuma then looked at Marteau and asked, "Hey, Marteau, you wouldn't happen to have a spare room I could borrow for a night or two do you?"

Marteau looked at Kazuma confused and then nodded with a wide smile. "Of course, there's plenty of room!"

* * *

The next morning, Louise stomped around the campus angrily before finally being stopped by Kirche.

Kirche asked puzzled, "What has got you so angry, Louise?"

Louise bit back, "I can't find that dog of a familiar of mine!"

Kirche looked up in thought when a servant walked by and explained, "He asked Marteau if he could use a room last night, try looking in the servants' quarters."

Louise groaned as she and Kirche made their way there.

* * *

"Ddraig? He and his lady friend took one of our spare rooms last night," Marteau explained.

Kirche and Louise looked at him shocked and then looked at each other.

Louise then shouted, "Did you say he was in that room with her?!"

Marteau lurched back shocked at the volume of her voice and answered weakly, "Er, eh, y-yes. I can…show you there…"

"Take us!" the two girls demanded in unison.

* * *

They soon reach a room in the back corner of the servants' quarters and Marteau motioned to it. "This is the room they took. I wouldn't do that if I were-"

Marteau was interrupted as Louise brutally kicked the door open.

"Are you in here Ddraig!?" Louise shouted.

Both she and Kirche gaped as they saw Kazuma and Sheele lying in the bed beside each other, completely nude.

Kazuma flinched before slowly waking up and sitting up to look at the intruders. He frowned and asked annoyed, "Is there really a reason to wake me this early?"

Kirche gaze in surprise at Kazuma's muscular and scarred torso.

However, her admiration and Louise's shock were interrupted as Kazuma flicked a finger after activating his Tenshigan, sending both them and Marteau flying out of the room with a blast of gravity, closing the door with wind.

Kazuma sighed exasperated as Sheele slowly woke up and sat up straight, exposing her upper body to Kazuma once more.

Rubbing her eyes, Sheele looked around and asked, "What happened?"

Kazuma shook his head and responded, "Nothing important. So, are you feeling energetic?"

Sheele smiled sweetly at Kazuma.

* * *

Louise sat up with a very annoyed expression. "That stupid dog…how dare he…how dare he treat me…his master, like this." She stood up and prepared to open the door to confront Kazuma again but was stopped by Kirche.

Kirche suggested, "I think it's best we wait until after they're ready to come out of there."

Louise huffed as she turned to leave. "I'll worry about my own familiar, Zerbst."

Kirche shrugged as the two walked off.

Marteau merely scratched his head in confusion.

* * *

Sometime later Sheele and Kazuma emerged from the room as a few servants entered the room and shrieked in horror.

Kazuma scratched his cheek and asked, "Were we too vigorous?"

Sheele shook her head, "I don't believe so."

Kazuma shrugged in response. "Sounds fine for me."

* * *

After leaving the servants' quarters Kazuma was interrupted by another of the servants who said, "Old Osmond wants to speak to you in his office."

Kazuma scratched his cheek and asked, "Erm…where would that be exactly?"

* * *

Kazuma and Sheele reached Osmond's office with the help of the other servant and Kazuma noticed Longueville standing outside the office door.

Longueville turned to the two and smiled. "Welcome. Unfortunately the headmaster's in a meeting. You don't mind waiting until he's finished, do you?"

Kazuma shook his head with a smile. "Not at all. Are you his secretary?"

Longueville looked at him thoughtfully before nodding. "Yes. My name is Longueville."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Kaz, er, Ddraig," Kazuma said with a slight slip.

As several minutes passed with no activity Kazuma asked, "If you don't mind feeding my curiosity, how long have you worked at the old man's secretary?"

Longueville raised an eyebrow and then answered, "I've been here for a little over a year now."

Kazuma nodded in understanding.

After several more minutes of waiting he then asked, "Do you have any family?"

Longueville narrowed her eyes but quickly returned to normal and said, "My, you are a curious one, aren't you?"

Kazuma smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I don't like waiting, I get a bit talkative when I'm bored. Especially if there's a pretty girl around."

Longueville smiled in response, "That's good to know. I'll make sure you aren't bored again."

Kazuma flinched. '_Ow…I do believe I was just rejected._'

**'_Seems like it. But at least she was graceful about it,_'** Ddraig eased.

Longueville then added, "Though if you truly are that curious I have a little sister." She then added bluntly, "She doesn't live around here."

Kazuma smiled weakly. '_She is just beatin' me down._'

**'_With as cute as she is I assume she's used to being hit on all the time. You'd need to use a genjutsu or something to get passed those firmly built defenses of hers._'**

'_Well…I might give it some thought._'

As the time passed further Longueville sighed and walked into the room annoyed.

After a few seconds a well-dressed noble stumbled out of the room hurriedly.

Kazuma watched him go frantically as Longueville stepped out with a sweet smile. "He's ready to see you now."

Kazuma nodded in worried understanding. '_Damn, she's almost as scary as Akeno._'

As he and Sheele walked in Longueville closed the door behind them.

Kazuma looked around the room curiously before noticing Osmond at the large desk at the back with Marteau and Siesta on one side.

"Come forward now," Osmond said.

Kazuma and Sheele stepped towards the desk as asked.

"Ooh," Osmond mumbled as he eyed Sheele.

"Ahem," Kazuma cleared his throat roughly.

Osmond looked up and noticed Kazuma's not at all pleased glare and gulped. "Eheheh…anyway, you two are probably curious why you're here, correct?"

Kazuma nodded. "Just a little bit."

"The answer is quite simple. After the help you've given us, getting Siesta back, repelling the bandits that tried to hurt her and killed Mott and the others…" Osmond paused as he observed Sheele and Kazuma but continued when he received no reaction, "Marteau and I came up with a solution as to how to repay you."

Kazuma folded his arms and asked, "And what might that be?"

"Simple. Unless you disagree, Siesta will now become your own personal maid."

Kazuma blinked curiously as he looked at Siesta.

She smiled and nodded in agreement.

Osmond added, "As we were discussing how to pay you back she is the one who actually suggested this."

Kazuma sighed in response and then smiled. "I don't mind. Having you around more often to help will actually be beneficial. Of course your presence is always appreciated as well."

Siesta smiled happily in response. "That's good to hear. I hope you enjoy having me as your maid."

Kazuma nodded in return. "I can't see any reason why I wouldn't." He then turned to Osmond. "There is one issue however, though it has no direct relation to Siesta."

Osmond raised an eyebrow and asked, "And what might that be?"

"With myself, Siesta, Louise, and Sheele all in the same room, such a small space will become quickly crowded."

Osmond nodded in understanding. "What is it you are suggesting?"

With a nod Kazuma responded, "Either a bigger room for Louise or a separate room for myself, Sheele, and Siesta."

"I see…well unfortunately I can't grant either of those requests."

"What? Why?"

"It is simple. When a student's room is decided, barring no unforeseen accidents, that is their room until they graduate. We also cannot separate a master and their familiar unless it is under the master's express request."

Kazuma frowned angrily.

"There is one possible workaround however."

Kazuma sighed and asked, "What might that be?"

"There is a spare, unused room right next to Miss Valierre's. We could move Siesta and your friend into that room right next to the one you currently occupy."

Kazuma scratched his head thought and then nodded with some annoyance. "I don't particularly like it but I suppose it's acceptable." He turned to Sheele and Siesta and asked, "Does that work for the two of you?"

Siesta and Sheele nodded in agreement.

* * *

"What?!" Louise shouted at Kazuma in shock as Siesta and Sheele stood beside him.

Kazuma sighed and repeated, "You heard me. Siesta has become my personal maid and both she and Sheele will be sharing a room next to this one."

"Grrr…" Louise fumed. "No way! This is unacceptable!"

Kazuma sighed and asked, "And why might that be?"

Louise looked at Kazuma in thought and then turned to the side with a huff. "B-b-because you're not a noble, so there's no need for you to have a personal maid!"

Siesta frowned and was about to say something when Kazuma walked towards Louise.

He said calmly, "You're being a brat again."

Louise turned blue as Kazuma picked her up by the back of her shirt, flopped down on her bed, laid her down over his leg and proceeded to spank her several more times before standing her on the ground.

He then turned her around and said, "Apologize."

Louise moaned and said to Siesta and Sheele, "S-s-sorry…"

Siesta and Sheele smiled in response.

* * *

It took only a couple hours for the room next to Louise's to be set up for Siesta and Sheele.

Kazuma asked with a sigh, "Sure you'll be fine over here?"

Sheele nodded with a smile. "I spent a thousand years not knowing whether you were alive or dead, being in the room right next to yours knowing you're just fine is nothing."

Kazuma chuckled weakly in response. "You certainly have a more positive outlook than I do. But as long as you're okay with it I can accept it."

* * *

After getting the rooms sorted out Louise proceeded to class, dragging Kazuma with him to prevent anymore "close encounters" with Sheele.

Annoyed as he was Kazuma still accompanied her.

Louise would soon wish he hadn't.

As they walked through the hallways towards their destination, Siesta tagging along on her own insistence, the three were suddenly stopped when Tabitha approached them.

Louise folded her arms and asked with irritation, "What do you want, Tabitha?"

Tabitha pointed to Kazuma.

Louise twitched an eyebrow and demanded, "What do you want with Ddraig?"

"Secret," Tabitha responded succinctly as she walked past Louise, grabbed Kazuma by the arm, and began dragging him away, leaving Siesta confused and Louise gaping.

"Gggrrr…what's going on…?!" Louise shouted.

* * *

As the two walked away, Kazuma asked curiously, "Erm…where are you taking me exactly…?"

"To the forest," Tabitha explained.

Kazuma gulped and asked unsurely, "For what purpose?"

"Sylphid wants you as her mate," Tabitha said plainly.

Kazuma stopped and freed his hand from her. "Wait, what?! You do realize she's a normal dragon, right?"

Tabitha shook her head and pointed as Sylphid, the large blue dragon, flew down to where they were.

The dragon looked at Kazuma and growled happily before licking its lips.

Kazuma gulped and said weakly, "Ah…well…while I'm flattered, mixing humans and dragons doesn't work very well."

Tabitha nodded and turned to Sylphid before nodding.

Sylphid responded with a confused howl before Tabitha said, "It's alright."

Sylphid looked at Kazuma before its body was enveloped in light.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and thought, '_What's going on now…?_'

The illuminated form of the dragon began reshape and shrink until it was the shape of a human. The light then burst from the humanoid shape allowing Kazuma to see what Sylphid had transformed into, a teenage-looking girl with waist-length, medium blue hair, two locks extending down the front of her body, barely covering her large breasts, two sections of hair near her ears resembling small wings, and bright green eyes who wore no clothing at all.

Kazuma looked at the naked girl in front of him and blinked curiously. "Okay…wait what…?"

Tabitha pointed her staff at Sylphid and said, "She is a Rhyme Dragon, and is able to take human form."

Sylphid nodded in agreement and said happily, "Illococoo wants to make babies!"

"Ha?" Kazuma asked in confusion.

Tabitha clarified, "She wants you as her mate."

Kazuma blinked in bewilderment and then sighed. "Oh boy. So you're saying your dragon…Illococoo was it?" the dragon-girl nodded in agreement, "You're saying your dragon wants me to be its mate?"

"She!" Illococoo corrected. "Illococoo is a she, not an it!"

Kazuma sighed in exasperation. "Right…but why…?" '_I'm not complaining, I'm just confused as hell._'

Illococoo frowned in confusion. "But you're so strong, a big strong dragon. Illococoo wants you to claim her!"

Kazuma scratched his head in thought. "But isn't there usually some form of ritual that has to go into dragon mating?"

Illococoo nodded in agreement. "Yes, but Illococoo told Big Sister to get a gift for Ddraig, and Big Sister gave it to Ddraig."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and then remembered.

The Longtomb Special then appeared in his hand in a flash of light. He then looked at Tabitha who nodded in confirmation. Sighing, Kazuma sent the gun back into his Requip circle and thought for a moment. Looking at Illococoo's innocent expression and very attractive body, Kazuma thought, '_Damn…she reminds me _way_ too much of Musubi._' Kazuma then walked up to Illococoo and put his hands on her shoulders. He winced at the look of sheer admiration she gave him and was about to tell her something when a familiar voice echoed through the area.

"DDRAIG!" Louise shrieked as she, Siesta, and Sheele ran up to where Tabitha had taken Kazuma.

Kazuma snarled in annoyance. "Dammit, couldn't they have wait just a few more seconds?"

The three approached and Louise stopped when she saw Kazuma standing with his hands on the shoulders of a naked Illococoo.

Louise pointed at the two as she trembled in shock.

Siesta tilted her head in confusion.

Sheele merely stood calmly.

Kazuma noticed Louise pointing and then realized why she was pointing. "Oh crap."

Louise then shrieked, "What do you think you're doing?!"

Kazuma pulled his hands off Illococoo and rebutted, "What I'm doing is more or less none of your business."

Louise trembled angrily until Kazuma raised a hand. "Eep!" Louise shrieked as she put her hands behind her.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow curiously before smirking. '_Huh…I do believe I just found her leash._'

Louise frowned in annoyance and ordered, "Hmph, let's go!"

Kazuma sighed and then turned to Illococoo with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, there are still a few things you need to learn before I'm ready to give you what you want, Illococoo."

"Mooouuu…" Illococoo moaned in irritation as Kazuma walked off, before sighing in defeat.

Tabitha turned to her and stroked her back sympathetically.

* * *

As the group walked away, Louise turned back to Kazuma and demanded, "Okay, why did you have your hands on that naked girl!?"

Kazuma folded his arms in response. "What would you do if I refused to tell you?"

Louise just fumed in annoyance. "Just answer me."

Kazuma sighed. "It's pretty simple. Some blonde douche used a spell to destroy her clothes so I was about to use my powers to create a new set of clothes for her."

Louise stared at him doubtfully.

"I think he's telling the truth," Siesta supported, with Sheele nodding in agreement.

Louise sighed and turned around roughly. "Fine, whatever. I'm going to class."

"Bye-bye!" Siesta shouted cheerily. She then turned to Kazuma curiously. "What was the real reason you were talking to that girl?"

Kazuma laughed weakly. "Was it really that obvious?"

Sheele nodded in agreement. "Yes, that master of yours is just thick."

Kazuma sighed in agreement. "Yeah…you have a point. Anyway, that girl was actually Sylphid in human form."

"Really?" Siesta asked.

Kazuma nodded. "Yes. I'm not sure how she is able to do that but she is. For now, let's just get headed back to the room."

The girls nodded in agreement as a powerful gust of wind suddenly blew through the area, causing both Sheele and Siesta's skirts to fly up.

Kazuma felt blood drip from his nose when Siesta's flew up, while Siesta immediately patted it down.

Siesta looked at Kazuma reddened with embarrassment. "D-d-did y-y-you see anything…?!"

Kazuma shook his head unconvincingly with a drop of blood hanging from his nose.

"Ohhh…" Siesta moaned in embarrassment.

Kazuma sighed as he scratched his head. "Well…that was interesting."

"Please don't say that!" Siesta begged.

Sheele looked at Siesta surprised and asked, "You don't wear any panties?"

Siesta shook her head in response. "No, servants can't afford them."

Kazuma sighed in frustration. "Let's get back to the room before that happens again in case anyone else is around."

Siesta nodded in fervent agreement.

* * *

Back in Siesta and Sheele's shared room, Siesta sighed in exasperation while Kazuma stood in the doorway.

He turned to Siesta and said, "If it's any consolation I'm the only one who saw."

Siesta looked at him with a slightly annoyed expression before sighing lightly. "I guess that's some relief."

"Yeah, we really should do something about that."

"But what? I don't have enough money."

Kazuma tapped a finger in thought.

Sheele suggested, "Kazuma, couldn't you use your alchemy and make some panties for her?"

Kazuma slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Yeah…if I knew what they were made of…"

Sheele blinked and then asked in confusion, "You never learned that?"

Kazuma looked at her with mild annoyance. "That's not really a detail I focus on when most of the time I'm simply removing them from whoever's wearing them." He then raised an eyebrow in thought. "Well…it's stupid but I might have a solution."

Siesta turned to him hopeful. "What is it?"

Kazuma put up a finger to stem her excitement. "Let me make sure first. If you guys don't mind waiting, I'll be right back."

* * *

Kazuma was walking down a nearby hall with arms folded in thought. "Let's see…I think it was…this one…right…?"

He knocked on one of the doors to one of the rooms.

After several seconds he received no response and sighed in annoyance.

* * *

Kazuma walked out of the tower where Louise's room was and looked around. "Let's see…right about now they should be learning water magic, which is…" Kazuma trailed off as he noticed Guiche standing nearby in a flirtatious pose. '_For shit's sake, what's that moron doing now?_'

He overheard Guiche spout, "Your hair falls like rivers of sparkling water, your eyes shining like bronze."

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow in response. '_Seriously? For such idiocy, he deserves a rock to the bonce._' Kazuma outstretched his hand a small pebble formed in his hand as red energy sparked. He reared back his hand and then threw it forward.

* * *

Guiche stood in front of a maid attempting to sweet talk her when he was suddenly struck in the side of the head by a stone. He gripped his head in pain and looked around angrily as Kazuma walked up to him. "You! You're the one who threw that stone, aren't you?!"

Kazuma shrugged in response. "Depends on which stone hit you. I did throw a stone, but there's guarantee that's the one that hit you."

Guiche twitched an eyebrow in response. "You really expect me to believe that nonsense? Leave, I am busy speaking with this fair maiden."

Kazuma walked up to him incredulously. "What fair maiden?" He looked to his side and widened his eyes when he saw a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that covered her right eye, both eyes being brown, wearing the same maid uniform as Siesta. Kazuma said in shock, "K-Kalawarner?"

Guiche frowned in anger. "You know this maiden? It doesn't matter, one as vulgar as you-"

Kazuma didn't let him finish as he placed his hand on the back of Guiche's head and slammed him down into the cobblestone walkway headfirst.

Guiche merely twitched weakly.

Kazuma sighed and then looked at the woman as he walked up to her. "Kalawarner, what are you doing here?"

The woman, Kalawarner, looked at him equally surprised. "I cannot say. When you sent Sheele and I into Gram's dimensional gap we wound up here moments later and got separated."

Kazuma nodded in understanding. "Unfortunately we can't talk here. Though looking at you it seems there's a big story behind this."

Kalawarner looked at him with a light blush. "Hmph, this place is completely uncivilized."

Kazuma sighed. "Let me guess, you don't have any underwear?"

Kalawarner felt a tingle up her spine. "H-how did you even know that?!"

Kazuma put a hand up. "It's a long story." He then pointed to the tower he came out of. "See that tower over there?" Kalawarner nodded in agreement, "there's a room on the opposite end of the hallway on the third floor. Sheele and another maid are in there. Go there and wait. I'll be back in just a bit to get an explanation, among other things."

Kalawarner nodded in understanding before making her way over to the tower.

Kazuma sighed and then looked around before kneeling down and lifting up Guiche's motionless body. "Hey, Bache." After a moment of no responding Kazuma lightly shook him. "Hey, Boucher."

Guiche sighed weakly. "My name's not Bache or Boucher, it's Guiche."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Tell me, where's Kirche right now?"

Guiche raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Why do you want to know where Kirche is?"

"Just tell me."

Guiche pointed to one of the nearby towers. "That tower, bottom floor."

Kazuma grinned. "Thanks Bencher."

Guiche frowned weakly. "My name's not Bencher it's-!"

His sentence was cut off as Kazuma slammed his head back into the small crater it was previously resting in.

* * *

Kazuma made his way to the tower Guiche had pointed him to and looked around. He twitched an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Bastard didn't tell me there'd be so many damn doors here."

Kazuma sighed and proceeded to activate his Tenshigan as he looked into each room, the abilities of his Tenshigan allowing him to see the energy of people through walls, before finally finding the energy signature he recognized as Kirche's.

He then turned to the doorway before his body vanished from view.

* * *

Inside the classroom, Kirche sat with a bored expression as the instructor droned on. She sighed before feeling a tap on her shoulder. She looked around curiously, not seeing anyone around when she heard a familiar voice whisper, "Kirche, it's me. Don't say anything, just listen."

Kirche nodded silently in understanding.

"It's a little weird, but I need your help with something."

Kirche smirked in amusement before nodding in agreement. She then felt a hand wrap around her arm, at which point she became invisible to the whole class and saw Kazuma standing in front of her.

He made a shushing motion before helping her up to follow him.

* * *

After making their way back to Kirche's room, Kirche looked at him confused and surprised after hearing his request.

"You want a few pairs of my panties?"

Kazuma sighed in exasperation. "Look, I know it's a very peculiar request, but Siesta's become my personal maid, and since she can't afford her own-"

Kirche put a finger over his mouth and shook her head. "I don't mind."

Kazuma blinked curiously as she pulled her finger back. "You don't?" He folded his arms in thought. '_Well that was…surprisingly simple._'

Kirche shook her head before smirking slyly, lightly poking a finger against his chest. "However…I would like one thing from you in return."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "And what might that be?"

She leaned up and whispered into his ear.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and then smirked as he put a hand on her chin. "I think I can handle that."

Kirche smirked back playfully. "Oh? Are you sure you can?"

**Lemon Begins Here**

Kazuma gently slid his hand from her chin to her neck, lightly brushing past her breasts before stopping at her waist and pulling her close. "How about I just show you?" Kazuma then raised a hand as a magic circle momentarily appeared in the palm of his hand.

Kirche raised a confused eyebrow. "What was that?"

"A silencing barrier, it will prevent any sound from within this room from getting out. After all, I don't think things will be staying quiet for very long." Kazuma then stepped back two steps as his armor began glowing a bright golden color before disappearing from his body.

Kirche put a hand to her mouth in surprise and amusement. "Oh my. That armor belies how toned your body actually looks."

Kazuma walked towards Kirche and unfastened the single button holding her cape, causing it to fall and pool to the floor. "I would say the same about your uniform, though it leaves little to the imagination. However…" Kazuma trailed off as he placed a hand over Kirche's school emblem, pulling it down to untie the ribbon around her collar, causing her blouse to furl open some, exposing more of her ample cleavage to Kazuma's gaze.

Kazuma trailed a finger from her chin to the top of her bosom, before he wrapped an arm around her waist. "I think it's about time we stop playing around."

Kirche smirked playfully. "Straightforward, how unique."

Whatever other words the two had wanted to share were cut off as Kazuma leaned in towards Kirche, pressing his lips against hers, their tongues reaching out and embracing each other before an inevitable competition began, with their tongues twisting and pushing against one another to gain access past the other person's lips.

While she certainly expected it, Kirche was surprised, as evidenced by her mild tremble, when Kazuma pushed past her tongue and proceeded to use his own to inspect and familiarize himself with every part of her mouth, while at the same time his right hand reached up and began to slowly knead her breast, eliciting moans he could feel on her breath. He then slipped his hand in, underneath the fabric of her shirt and her silky bra, feeling the sensation of her warm skin against his, and her hardened nipple pressed against the palm of his hand.

The two pulled their kiss apart to breathe, a single strand of saliva dripping down from their mouths. Before Kirche smiled weakly at Kazuma, her cheeks flushing from arousal. "I must say, you know what you are doing."

Kazuma smirked in response. "Don't praise me just yet, we haven't even gotten started."

Kirche hummed happily as she wrapped her arms around Kazuma's shoulders swiftly, causing the two to tumble onto the bed together.

Kazuma then pressed his lips against hers once again as his hand moved down past her blouse, sliding down her hips and along her thighs lightly before slipping up her skirt and grabbing onto her panties, pulling them down. He glanced at them a moment before tossing them away. "Black silk, fits you perfectly."

Kirche put a hand on his cheek and asked slyly, "I'm not even going to see it?"

Kazuma smirked in response. "Perhaps it would ruin the surprise somewhat."

Kirche smiled slyly. "You have a very unique way of seeing things."

The last part of Kazuma's armor, the black, skintight under armor, vanished in a flash of light, allowing his length to rise freely as he inched himself towards Kirche's mound. He felt the head of his shaft press up against her entrance before he felt her almost pull him in, her walls pressing tightly against him. Feeling that she had accepted him he pushed in further, causing Kirche's body to tremble slightly.

"Oh, oh...my," Kirche muttered as she felt Kazuma's length begin to push inside of her.

Kazuma looked at her impressed. "For someone who has been noticeably active, you're very tight."

Kirche smirked weakly up at him. "That has…more to do with your size…than me…" She then rebutted weakly, "Besides, I'm not called the Fever for nothing."

Kazuma smirked in response. "I can tell. Now, let's see how feverish you can get." With one thrust his total length surged inside her forbidden cave.

"Ah!" Kirche gasped, both in surprise and pleasure as she felt him expand her walls. "I…I can feel it…all the way…"

Kazuma asked concerned, "Does it hurt?"

Kirche smiled shakily. "Yes, but in the best way."

Kazuma nodded and moved back some and then thrust back in deeply, Kirche moaning as he continued to move and thrust, his speed slowly picking up as he bent down and embraced her in a kiss.

Kirche moaned into his mouth as Kazuma continued to move in and out of her at increasing speeds, moving his hands up to begin fondling her breasts, pulling her blouse and bra down to fully expose them.

Kirche's moans loudened as she felt pleasure spiking up her spine with each thrust, hitting her deepest point while his hands kneaded and molded her breasts in his hands. Her breaths became shallower and swifter as each passing motion was faster than the other. She wrapped her legs around his waist to hold herself in place, though she felt her body become hotter and hotter as his fondling, thrusting, and kissing filled her mind with more pleasure than she could manage.

Kazuma himself trembled lightly in his motions as he felt Kirche compress him tightly, her walls tightening as they continued, and felt her tongue exploring his mouth and her breasts in his hands.

However, Kirche's body trembled as she felt his length engorge, he was reaching his limit.

Kazuma felt the same as Kirche's walls trembled and simultaneously, Kirche moaned loudly and Kazuma grunted in pleasure as he felt himself empty into the busty redhead. Kirche meanwhile threw her head back and trembled as she felt Kazuma fill her insides with warmth.

Kazuma removed himself from Kirche's garden, the excess pouring out as he flopped onto the bed, both he and Kirche breathing heavily.

"I…I'm amazed…" Kirche huffed heavily as she felt her whole body become limp.

**Lemon Ends Here**

Kazuma turned to her. "I can say the same, Kirche von Zerbst."

Kirche sighed before the exhaustion hit her and she passed out.

Kazuma sighed as well before standing up. He looked over Kirche's naked, sleeping form and turned as he grabbed what he came for, before reapplying his armor to leave.

* * *

Kazuma entered the room where Sheele and Siesta were and handed a small box to Siesta.

"What's this?" Siesta asked.

"It's what we talked about. It's a sort of pocket dimension box, if I was carrying them all it'd look pretty weird, don't you think?" Kazuma rebutted.

Siesta nodded in puzzled agreement. "R-right. So…where did you get them…?"

Kazuma waved a hand in response. "Let's leave that as a secret."

Sheele lightly sniffed the air and then looked at Kazuma with a raised eyebrow.

Kazuma laughed weakly.

Sheele merely sighed in response.

Kazuma then turned to Siesta. "Siesta, do you know anywhere I can take a bath or shower?"

Siesta tilted her head in thought. "For the most part no. There are steam baths the nobles use but beyond that there isn't much."

Kalawarner, who was sitting in the corner, interjected, "There is a fountain on the far side of the academy where people rarely go."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow as he nodded in appreciation. "That should do it. Also, now that I'm finished with what I had to do, I'd like to ask, what exactly are you doing here?"

Kalawarner turned to Siesta concerned.

Kazuma put up a hand. "I trust Siesta, you don't need to worry about her."

Kalawarner nodded as she sat down next to Sheele. "Sheele and I appeared in this world a little over one year ago. I'm not certain how long the time between when you sent us through Gram's dimensional tear and us appearing here lasted but I do know we have been here for just over a year. With no understanding of this world or what it was we had to search around for employment."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes in response.

Sheele waved a hand at him. "We became mercenaries, nothing like what you seem to have immediately thought."

Kazuma nodded in understanding. "That explains some of it, but how did you end up here specifically?"

Sheele chuckled weakly. "Count Mott."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow.

Kalawarner explained, "Someone put a price on Mott's head, Sheele and I came to collect it."

Kazuma sighed in annoyance. "I see. Sorry for stealing your kill."

Kalawarner shook her head. "Don't be. It simply means we'll need to divide the reward up some more." She then smirked playfully. "Of course, since Sheele and I did the hard part we'll get more than you."

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. "You suck."

Kalawarner smirked and then turned to Sheele. "Did you get the proof of the kill?"

Sheele nodded and pulled a fancy, gem-encrusted ring from her pocket.

Kalawarner nodded and then noticed Siesta, trembling in the corner, blue with fear.

Kazuma asked concerned, "Erm…are you alright…?"

Siesta, trembling with fear, thought, '_These people are crazy…_'

* * *

Inside Osmond's office, Osmond tapped his finger in thought and then nodded in agreement. "I don't see a problem with it."

Louise gaped as she, Kazuma, Siesta, and Kalawarner stood opposite Osmond's desk.

Osmond nodded once more. "Yes, I believe Kana being another personal maid for you won't be an issue."

Kazuma smiled with a nod. "Thank you for your graciousness."

Longueville narrowed her eyes as she noticed the peculiar look about Kazuma's eyes whenever she stepped beside him.

As the group left Longueville turned to Osmond and began, "Sir, I believe that familiar was-"

Osmond put a hand up in response. "Yes, I know he was using some sort of spell to influence me. But I honestly don't see an issue with it, we've got so many pretty young maids that handing one or two over to Ddraig, especially with how he helped young Siesta, isn't a big issue."

Longueville sighed in defeat before cringing as she kicked her leg to the side, sending Osmond's mouse familiar flying across the room.

"Oh no!"

* * *

Kazuma and the others returned to their room, Kazuma deciding to was tomorrow.

After he returned however, he found a very angry Louise.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Something wrong?"

Louise sighed heavily and then grumbled. "Yes something's wrong! The day after tomorrow's the Familiar Exhibition!"

Kazuma blinked curiously. "Okay, and…?"

"What do you mean, 'and…?'?! Tomorrow all of the second year students will be showing off their familiars and I've got nothing!"

Kazuma put up his hands in a silencing motion. "Okay, take a few deep breaths, and then explain to me first what this Familiar Exhibition is. I can help you more if you're not shouting."

Louise took in several deep breaths and then sighed heavily. She then looked at Kazuma annoyed. "The day after tomorrow is the Familiar Exhibition. During the exhibition all of the second year students are required to show up with their familiars on a stage and perform some sort of choreographed presentation to show how in sync they are with their familiar or what kinds of skills their familiar has."

Kazuma nodded in understanding. "What's the issue?"

Louise sighed heavily. "The issue is we don't have any sort of act to put on to show to the judges…"

Kazuma shrugged in response. "I think just me transforming into a dragon oughta do it."

Louise perked up in response.

"I mean everyone around seemed pretty amazed by that, didn't they?"

"Wh-what else can you do?!" Louise asked hopefully.

Kazuma scratched his cheek in thought. "I can do a lot of things. So long as your civil about I can do almost anything."

Louise narrowed her eyes in thought. "Can you create weapons?"

Kazuma snapped his fingers and several weapons of varying types emerged from the ground in bursts of red energy, then disintegrated.

"How about transform into things other than a dragon?"

"Like what?"

"Hmm…a horse."

Kazuma's body lit up with bright red, crackling energy before the shape of his body changed and the energy dissipated to reveal a horse.

Louise twitched an eyebrow. "How about transform into other people?"

After returning to his normal form Kazuma asked, "Like who?"

Louise folded her arms as she thought. "Mr. Colbert."

Kazuma nodded and red energy sparked at his feet before riding up his body. When it finished he had transformed into a perfect copy of Colbert.

Louise blinked in surprise. "How about dancing, or swordplay?"

Kazuma nodded in response. "I know a few dances, Lilith wouldn't let me go without having done so, and I fancy myself a master swordsman so I know a few moves."

Louise nodded before tapping her finger in thought. "Is there anything you can do that I haven't thought of?"

"I can use a special type of magic none of you seem capable of doing and I have contracts with several Summon Spirits."

Louise's eyes widened. "Show me!"

Kazuma frowned in annoyance. "Show you what?"

"The Spirits!"

Kazuma nodded and waved a hand for her to back up. '_I've still got Celsius and Volt's Spyrite crystals, correct?_'

Ddraig answered, **'_Yes, I can still sense them._'**

Kazuma nodded and ordered, "Come to me, Celsius, Volt!"

At that moment two magic circles, one blue-green and one bright blue appeared, flanking Kazuma.

On his left was a young-looking woman with pale-grey skin, red eyes, and ice blue hair that extended down to her shoulders in icicle shapes with a black, one-piece outfit that was sleeveless and lacked a right leg with a partial skirt that was white with hexagonal designs and blue lines on it, a long glove of a similar design on her left arm, ice-like pieces on the sides of her head and as an eyepatch over her left eye, and short boots with wide bronze tops.

On his right was a young-looking man with fair skin, wild, light-brown hair, and pink eyes who wore a single black one-piece with purple circuitry designs on it that exposed his right arm and right leg, a black tunic that extended to just above his knees, a black shoulder cape with yellow lightning bolt designs that extended down to the ground with large hands on the ends that he seemed to have control over, a lone black shoe on his right foot with the same design as his outfit, a black eyepatch with purple circuitry patterns on it and a large golden ring floating behind him with six circle with spiral patterns on them.

Louise gaped in awe at the two figures.

The woman looked around and then looked at Kazuma. "Master, why are we here?"

Kazuma nodded in understanding. "I am this girl's familiar, Celsius."

Celsius turned to look at Louise. "She's flatter than I am."

The young man mumbled, "Bzzt bzt."

Kazuma gulped. "Yes Volt, this won't end well."

"Why…yooouuuu!"

Kazuma ordered, "Celsius, apologize."

Celsius looked at Kazuma dubiously but bowed to Louise. "I apologize for my insult."

Louise's anger seemed to die down before she turned to Kazuma. "Are these truly Summon Spirits?"

Kazuma nodded in agreement. "Yes, they are."

Louise nodded in approval. "So then…"

Kazuma suggested, "How about I just come up with something for tomorrow?"

Louise sighed and then nodded in acceptance. "I suppose it's the best option. I'm going to bed."

"You do that."

* * *

At that same time in another location, a hooded figure with green hair floated onto the roof of a building. Whispering a spell, the floor under her feet collapsed into sand as she dropped into a treasure room.

She smirked as she walked over to a chest and pointed her wand at it.

The chest popped open after a few seconds and a sculpture emerged which she took in her hands before leaving.

Moments later a group of mages burst into the room and saw the hole in the ceiling before seeing words scribed on the wall that read, "Fouquet was here."

One of the mages scowled angrily.

* * *

The next day, in the courtyard, Kazuma made his way to the back of the school with Siesta at his side. "You know, you didn't have to come with me."

Siesta shook her head in response. "It's alright. I'm your personal maid, so it's only right that I join you in this. Even if it is unorthodox."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow as they approached the fountain in question. "Oh, and why is that?"

"Well…because people don't generally bathe in the fountains."

"What about you servants? Do you bathe, or just use the same steam baths as the nobles?"

Siesta turned red at the question and sputtered, "I-I-I bathe! It's just…that servants aren't permitted to use the steam baths so we merely sponge down when we get the chance."

Kazuma sighed in frustration. "For crap's sake. These nobles treat you people like shit."

Siesta frowned sadly. "Perhaps…but it's our only choice. Either you are lucky enough to be born or adopted by a rich family or you live as one of the lower class."

Kazuma hissed in derision. "Bullshit. I haven't dealt with this crap since that time Roa was in the body of a fat prime minister back in the Imperial Capital."

"…What…?"

Kazuma sighed in exasperation. "I'm just babbling."

Siesta nodded in understanding. "We're here."

Kazuma walked over to the fountain and frowned. "It's cold." He placed a finger in it and red energy sparked from his hand as the water started steaming and bubbling.

* * *

After a short time, Siesta was standing beside the fountain, though far enough away not to see anything, while Kazuma sat in the water washing.

Though Siesta occasionally glanced over to him as he washed. Attempting to break the silence she asked, "S-so…have you and Ms. Louise planned anything for the Familiar Exhibition?"

Scrubbing his head with shampoo in it he answered, "I showed Louise a few examples of my abilities and she entrusted me to come up with something."

Siesta turned to him surprised. "Really?"

Kazuma nodded. "Yup."

"She must really trust you then since I'm sure she knows Princess Henrietta will be at the exhibition."

Kazuma stopped and then turned to Siesta, his head still bubbling with shampoo, and asked, "Princess Henrietta?"

* * *

In Osmond's office, Longueville was standing in front of the old man's desk with several papers detailing the events of the Familiar Exhibition.

As she spoke, Osmond furrowed his brow with deep concentration.

On the floor, Osmond's mouse slowly inched forward to Longueville's ankles, but immediately ran off as she stamped a foot behind her.

The mouse ran up to his shoulder and he whispered, "Phew, that was a close call. So, what color were her panties this time?"

The mouse squeaked at him.

Osmond frowned in disappointment. "What do you mean you couldn't see them?" Osmond looked ahead and paled as he saw Longueville cackling darkly as her bangs shadowed her eyes, bending her wand in anger.

* * *

Outside, two faculty members walked by as loud crashing, banging, and screaming erupted from within the office.

* * *

Siesta looked at Kazuma curiously. "You don't know who Princess Henrietta is?"

Kazuma shook his head. "No, I'm not from this realm. Or rather, I haven't been here in a very long time, so I've not heard of her."

Siesta nodded in understanding. "Princess Henrietta de Tristain. She's the crown princess of our country. While her mother is still technically queen, after the death of the king most of the duties of leadership fell to Princess Henrietta."

Kazuma continued scrubbing his head as he asked, "So then why doesn't she just take the position as queen?"

Siesta shook her head in response. "I'm uncertain. I don't understand all the details but I think it has something to do with the fact that many of the noble families consider Henrietta unfit to rule, especially without a husband to rule as king. And if Queen Marianne were to step down it would create problems. At least…I think. Truthfully I don't really know why." She then noticed, while Kazuma rinsed his hair, that he still had one article of clothing on, a necklace with two symbols hanging from it, both resembling swords. One was a black sword with a curved blade and the other was a blue-green sword with a straight blade. "Uhm…pardon me but…what is that necklace?"

Kazuma blinked and then glanced down at it. "It sort of represents two important people in my life."

* * *

In another area of the school, Colbert was speaking to a group of guards in a dark hallway in front of a large wooden door. "I want the two of you to guard the main gate once the festivities start tomorrow."

The guards nodded and walked away.

As they did, Longueville walked up to Colbert confused. "Excuse me, but shouldn't there be guards at the vault?"

Colbert shook his head. "Keeping those two here is more of a formality than anything. This vault door has multiple layers of seals placed by several square-class mages. Even a triangle-class mage couldn't hope to break through it without large amounts of time."

Longueville nodded in understanding as the two walked away.

* * *

A short time later many of the students were gathered by the front gates of the school with several guards at the gates as well, a long red carpet extending from the front entrance out a considerable way.

Moments later an extravagant carriage pulled by many horses, with several armed horsemen rolled up.

Driving the carriage itself was a man who sat next to a young woman with a stern expression who had short, light brown-orange hair in a mixed hime/bob cut, narrow grey eyes, and wore a green uniform with black pants, pieces of armor covering her average sized chest as well as her shoulders, wrists, and ankles along with a long white cape strapped to her shoulders as well as a sword and a pistol at her side..

As the carriage stopped, the woman stepped down and walked around to one side, opening the door to the carriage.

As she did a young woman with short, wavy purple hair with bangs framing her face as well as several hanging just above her bright blue eyes wearing a silver, three-pronged tiara with a jewel in each prong, a long white dress with puffed shoulders and a wide skirt that hugged her curves, exemplifying her large bust as well as a long purple cape held closed with a blue gem and a ring on her right hand that had a deep blue jewel in it.

The armored woman bowed to the purple-haired woman and said, "This way your highness."

The purple-haired woman nodded with a smile. "Thank you, Agnes."

Agnes nodded in return as she and the purple-haired woman walked over the carpet towards the main building of the academy where Osmond, Colbert, and the other teachers stood waiting for them.

Louise watched with particular awe as the two walked by. "Princess…" she said happily.

The two walked up to the teachers and the faculty all bowed, with Osmond beginning, "Thank you for honoring us with your presence, Princess Henrietta."

Henrietta bowed lightly in return. "No need to thank me Mr. Osmond. It's my pleasure to come and observe all of the different students and their familiars."

Osmond motioned to his side as Guiche walked up to him. "If you don't mind Princess, Guiche de Gramont will show you around the school grounds. Then we'll have Mr. Colbert show you to the room you'll be staying in until the exhibition tomorrow."

Henrietta smiled happily. "I do not mind at all."

* * *

Siesta looked at Kazuma as he rested in the warm water. "Haven't you been in there for a long time?"

Kazuma peeked a single eye open at her, his hair finally rinsed of the shampoo. "I haven't been able to bathe in a very long time. It feels wonderful to get a chance to just sit in the warm water like this." After a moment Kazuma sighed before sinking underneath the water level.

Siesta just sighed in confusion as she waited for Kazuma to finish. She tensed however when she heard voices approaching. '_Oh no…this is bad…Kazuma could be punished for bathing in the fountains if they find him…_' She paled however when she realized who was approaching, Henrietta and Agnes. '_Oh no…this is really bad…_'

As the group walked towards the area, Guiche was posturing in his normal manner when he motioned his wand ahead of him and said, "This area back her is not used for very much but…" He blinked in confusion as he saw a trembling Siesta standing near the steaming fountain. He narrowed his eyes and asked in annoyance, "Servant! What's going on here?!"

"N-n-nothing a-a-at a-a-all…" Siesta answered in a tremulous voice.

Guiche narrowed his eyes and then looked at the fountain, asking, "And why is this water-?"

His question was silenced as Kazuma burst up from the fountain, splashing the noble with hot water and knocking him to his feet.

Guiche gaped at he looked at Kazuma standing in front of him, partially because he just emerged from a fountain, and also because he was completely naked.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are you doing here Touché? Are you into guys now?" Kazuma then noticed Siesta gaping in frightened shock. He raised an eyebrow curiously. "What?"

Siesta weakly pointed to the side.

Kazuma turned and saw Henrietta and Agnes standing nearby.

They both looked at him agape, as nothing was hidden, however Henrietta proceeded to collapse with blood coming from her nose.

Agnes clenched her fists and then unsheathed her sword and charged at Kazuma. "How dare you expose yourself in front of the Princess!"

Kazuma tensed and jumped into the air, using his Tenshigan to force all of the water from his body and dry off instantly, then equipping his armor as he landed. He then reached for the two miniature blades on his necklace, yanked them from the chain and squeezed one in each hand, the black in his right, the blue-green in his left. Light emanated from his hands before full-sized versions of the blades appeared in his hands.

Agnes narrowed her eyes. "You honestly plan to challenge the captain of the musketeer squad?"

Kazuma readied a combat stance with the black sword in front of him and the green sword parallel to the ground next to his head. "You attacked me first, Ms. Captain."

Agnes flinched in annoyance. "I'll forgive you if you apologize to the princess."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "Princess?" He turned back to the girl behind him. He blinked curiously. "That's...the princess?"

Agnes twitched an eyebrow. "You...didn't know...?"

Kazuma turned back to Agnes. "No, now, is our fight actually going to happen or are we just going to stand here."

Henrietta, who finally managed to stand back up, looked at Agnes concerned. "Please Agnes, don't fight an unnecessary battle."

Agnes narrowed her eyes and sighed, sheathing her blade.

At the same time Kazuma's blade lit up and then returned to their pendant forms on his necklace.

Agnes huffed at Kazuma as she walked by. "You're lucky that the princess was here to stop me from killing you."

Kazuma smirked in rebuttal. "You say that like you could kill me at any time."

"Do you wish to test that theory?"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and then smirked. "How about we do just that? I'll be participating in the Familiar Exhibition. How about you and I have our actual match there?"

Agnes raised an eyebrow and then nodded with a competitive mien. "I like that idea."

As the two walked away, Kazuma folded his arms in thought.

Siesta turned to him with slight annoyance. "Are you really going to fight her?"

Kazuma nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I don't care how good she is, she won't beat me. She could provide me some entertainment though."

Siesta blushed in response.

"I mean an exhilarating battle! Why does your head always go to the gutter?!"

Siesta just moaned in exasperation.

* * *

Kazuma walked through the school grounds looking for Louise, soon enough he found her walking with an annoyed expression. Catching up to her he asked, "So what's got you annoyed?"

Louise groaned and then looked up at Kazuma. "I was going to tell Kirche about how fantastic my familiar will be with the exhibition, but I can't find her anywhere."

Kazuma chuckled weakly. "I don't think that's very surprising."

Louise twitched an eyebrow. "Oh? And why's that?"

Kazuma scratched his cheek in response. "Let's just call it instinct."

The hall was suddenly filled with shocked gasps.

Louise and Kazuma raised an eyebrow, the pinkette running up to investigate as Kazuma walked behind her.

When they discovered the source of everyone's shock, Louise's eyes widened while Kazuma twitched an eyebrow.

The source of the commotion was Kirche, who was walking down the corridor seemingly like normal, save for the fact that she was limping with every step.

One of the male students, the one Kazuma recognized as Styx, ran up to Kirche to help her stand. "Ms. Kirche! What happened to you?!"

Kirche attempted to laugh off his concern. "I merely overexerted myself last night."

"W-well, is there anything I can help you with?!"

Kirche shook her head as she walked past him. "Not you, no."

Styx blinked curiously as she continued to walk.

Louise looked at Kirche in shock. "Wh-what the heck happened to her…?"

Kazuma laughed uncomfortably. "Heh, heh, heh…no clue…"

Louise looked up at Kazuma and groaned.

As Kirche walked past the two she tripped on a snag in the rug, however Kazuma managed to catch her before she face-planted.

Kirche looked up at Kazuma with a sly smile. "You know, I'm still very sore from last night."

Kazuma chuckled weakly. "Perhaps it wasn't quite what you were expecting."

"Not in the least, far more than I had anticipated."

Louise fumed before shouting, "What are you two talking about?!"

Kirche looked at Louise annoyed while Kazuma helped her stand.

Kazuma then turned to Louise. "I was just telling her she should get some crutches when she's injured like this."

Louise looked at him disbelievingly.

Kirche nodded weakly in agreement. "Y-yes…that's right."

Louise moaned in annoyance but then smirked confidently. Pointing at Kirche she exclaimed, "My familiar has some great abilities that will completely dwarf anything that stupid Salamander of yours can do!"

Kirche smiled and responded slyly, "Oh, I'm very sure he does."

Louise shrunk back in response, completely confused at how to respond. "Er…but…I…you…this…that's not how this is supposed to work!"

* * *

Later that day in Louise's room, Kazuma sat on his spot on the floor while Louise paced back and forth over and over.

Kazuma sighed as she continued. "If you keep going like this you're going to dig a hole in the floor."

Louise turned to Kazuma confused and annoyed. "I just can't figure it out!"

Kazuma sighed as he cleaned out an ear. "Can't figure what out?"

"Kirche's response! She should've been angry and vengeful! Then I could have you pull off one of your crazy abilities and completely wow her into realizing whose familiar is better!"

Kazuma shrugged in response. "Let's just say I'm fairly certain she's aware of that already."

Louise grumbled and then asked, "Did you do something to Kirche?"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow in confusion. "And what makes you say that?"

"She was limping like that and she didn't argue when I said you're the superior familiar. Did you attack, fight, or do something else to her?"

Kazuma tapped a finger in thought and then opened his mouth to speak.

* * *

In Siesta, Sheele, and Kalawarner's next door room, the two were eating a meal together when Louise's voice suddenly shook and reverberated throughout the entire tower.

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

Sheele sighed in exacerbation. "Looks like she found out."

Kalawarner nodded in agreement.

Siesta looked between them confused. "Found what out?"

Kalawarner turned to Siesta and said bluntly, "Kazuma slept with that Zerbst woman."

Siesta blinked in thought before she paled. "…Eh…?"

Kalawarner walked over and poked the stunned maid, Siesta merely rocking back and forth stiffly before falling over. "Huh…I think I broke her."

* * *

Louise trembled angrily at Kazuma. "I can't believe you! I expressly forbade you from having any contact with that woman and you-you-you did _THAT_ with her?!"

Kazuma sighed as he remained seated. "It's not quite as bad as you make it sound. I did it, in a very roundabout sense, to help Siesta."

"So you not only betrayed me but you did because of some low-class servant girl!?"

Kazuma narrowed his eyes in response.

"It's bad enough that you did something I told you not to but for some stupid peas-!"

Kazuma stood up and frowned down at Louise.

Louise stepped back with a worried expression. "Wh-what…?"

"You're out of line."

Louise looked at him shocked and then shook her fist. "Me?! You're the one who did something unforgivable for a mere peasant!"

"And that's precisely my point."

Louise stepped back further, become frightened at his calm, even tone more than anything. "Wh-what…do you mean…?"

Kazuma narrowed his eyes. "I don't care if you're pissed at me. Or if you're pissed at Kirche, as in both cases I can understand. However, you're just like the others."

"What…?"

"You talk about Siesta like she's nothing more than a tool. You're so flabbergasted by the thought that I'd go to such lengths to help her that you can't understand it."

"W-well…of course…she's a servant, a lower class. She's nothing more than a peasant…" Louise backed up as Kazuma took a step forward.

"It's plainly wrong to consider another person, a human being, as anything lower than you just because the family they were born with or because the situation they're in is less fortunate than yours. That's conceited and self-righteous."

Louise glared weakly and shouted back, "Oh yeah!? And what do you know about it?!"

"Quite a lot. I've been on the top my whole life, however, I've never lost myself in that position. It will come back to bite you if you constantly consider those less fortunate than you as less human than you."

Louise looked at him concerned and then asked with an even weaker glare, "A-are you…threatening me…?"

Kazuma shook his head. "No, quite the opposite. Imagine if you one day end up losing everything, all of your noble high and mighty crap won't mean anything. Plus, it would simply turn you into a despicable person if you lost sight of the fact that not only the rich are human."

Louise looked at him confused as he put a hand on her head.

With a slight smile he added, "If you go around treating everyone like that, then one day you'll end up with everyone hating you, and no one left to help you."

Louise looked at him surprised and then dropped her head with a sigh. "…You confuse me…"

Kazuma looked at her with a small smirk. "Why's that?"

She turned her head up to him with a frown. "One minute you're calm, the next you look like you could kill me at any moment, and then you talk nicely. I can't understand you…"

Kazuma grinned in response. "Makes sense, my title after all is the King of Chaos."

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Kazuma walked over curiously. "Who could that be at this time of night?"

A person in a hooded cloak burst into the room and closed the door quickly.

Louise backed up in shock and Kazuma reacted on instinct, putting his arm around the person's throat and pulling Derfflingher from his Requip armory.

The hooded figure pleaded, "Please, wait!"

Louise raised an eyebrow. "That voice…Ddraig, release her!"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow but nodded in understanding, releasing the person who pulled down her hood to reveal Henrietta.

Kazuma blinked in confusion and then sighed heavily.

* * *

**That is the end of that, hope you guys enjoyed it, if you did make sure to leave a review so that I can know you liked it or if you have any questions about the chapter or the story overall. If you do, I would be more than happy to answer them as best I can in a reviewer response. I would also like to know what you all thought of the lemon in this story, as it is the first I personally wrote. Feel free to tell me exactly what you think, just try not to be rude about it. At any rate, be patient for the next chapter and it will be out soon. I hope.  
**

**So, satisfied now, Tabitha?**

**"Yes."**

**Good. Where'd Sheele go?**

_**Maybe she's run off to break things again. That or she put Louise in the laundry.  
**_

**Which would be an overall positive.**

**"I'll find her."**

**Thanks, that'd be a big help. I'm not really interested in her breaking any of my things.**


	4. Enter the Iron-Blood Valkyrie

**Chapter IV**

**Hey, it is time for more Dragon of Zero. Yeah, it has been an extremely long time since the last chapter, I know. I apologize for that, hopefully this chapter will make up for that. As usual I would like to thank my coauthor Bakuto Masaki for helping me with this story. Though, as many of you may know seeker of true anime fan fic, whom I had brought on as a new coauthor with the previous chapter, has left the website permanently. He will be missed but Bakuto and I shall continue with the story. Well, I cannot think of anything else to say so how about we get straight to the reviewer responses?**

**Jose19: Yeah, I am aware. Believe me, I am not a fan of Louise.**

**Deathofthevoid: Uhm...thanks...I think...**

**DragonicNative: Glad you like it. Actually, if you have not checked it out already, Chaos Pawn of the Gremory is the prequel to this story and features several Sekirei. Oh do not worry, there will be many, many more interactions between Kazuma and her.**

**hecbroco97: Glad to hear it.**

**ultima-owner: Yeah, I am pretty sure Kazuma did not know what to expect either.**

**Kudo master: Do not fret, Henrietta is in.**

**Slattern: I will. It will be a little while before the next one in this story, though if you truly cannot wait, Chaos Pawn of the Gremory has had its first lemon recently.**

**TheLastNanaya: I find that question ironic coming from you. Maybe it was, but it was planned out like this for a while.**

**Well, that about does it for reviewer response. Guess we will get on with the story proper.**

* * *

In a large, dark room filled with steam, a person sat in a pool of water as another approached.

"I've found the location from where the rumors started," the second person, standing outside of the water, explained.

The first person smirked in amusement. "Oh, and where might that be?"

"Tristain Magic Academy."

"Good to know. Get the Sylvanus in the air."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

In another location, inside a lavish room with many chairs, a young, red-haired woman sat at a round table as a young man walked up to her.

"Ms. President, this is something you should hear."

The woman turned to him curiously.

"It seems there are rumors emanating from Tristain about the world's largest Maestro Dragon."

She narrowed her eyes and then smirked playfully. "It seems I'll be going on a trip."

The young man bowed. "Have a wonderful time."

* * *

Back in Louise's room at the Tristain Magic Academy, Kazuma, Louise, and Henrietta stood in the pinkette's room, Henrietta having just snuck into the room.

"It's been a while, Louise," Henrietta said with a smile as she walked up to Louise and hugged her.

Louise, embarrassed, pushed her away and kneeled to her. "Please, I apologize gravely for my familiar's rudeness, Princess."

Henrietta shook her head in response. "No, that's quite alright, you needn't be so formal, Louise. Besides…we've already met…" Henrietta trailed off, her face turning red as she glanced at Kazuma.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow in confusion and then raised both eyebrows in realization. "Oh yeah, you were with that knight woman when I was bathing in that fountain."

Louise stood up immediately. "You were whaaat!?"

Kazuma shrugged in response. "It's a long story. So, how do you know our fair acquaintance here?"

Louise answered proudly, "I was lucky enough to be the Princess' playmate and friend when we were children."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow as a lock of hair stood up on end.

"We were kids!"

The lock immediately wilted.

Henrietta laughed light-heartedly in amusement. "I've missed this Louise. It's been so lonely since my father passed away."

Kazuma tilted his head in thought. "So…would this be the reason you're so worried about me doing well at the exhibition?"

Louise stomped on Kazuma's foot but immediately hopped around holding her own in pain.

"Stomping on hardened Mithril like that isn't very smart," Kazuma remarked.

"Shut up you stupid dragon!" Louise shouted.

Henrietta blinked curiously. "Dragon? But he looks human."

Louise sighed heavily. "Please understand Princess, it's a long and confusing-"

Kazuma interrupted, saying, "She summoned me in my dragon form but I can assume a human form."

"Who said you could talk?!"

"You think you could stop me?"

"Grrr…"

Henrietta put up a hand pleadingly. "Please, Louise, there's no need to be so tense."

Louise sighed in exasperation.

Kazuma motioned to the princess with a smirk. "I like her. Can we keep her?"

"She's not a pet you dog!" Louise shouted.

"Didn't you just call me a dragon?"

"But you're also a dog, you dog!"

"How can a dog be a dragon?"

"Well…I…you…oh shut up!"

Henrietta once again intervened. "Please, there's no need to silence him. I wish to see the one they're calling the best Maestro Dragon, if that's who you are."

Kazuma smirked slyly. "Last I checked you've already seen my entirety."

"Eh…" Henrietta mumbled as the image once again entered her mind, causing her face to turn red.

Louise gaped and then shouted at Kazuma. "Stop making the Princess think such dirty thoughts!"

Kazuma chuckled. "How did you know I was talking about anything dirty? That's just your own mind talking."

"Gah!" Louise shouted as her argument was completely shut down.

Henrietta then commented, "I heard how Ddraig intervened on those bandits that attacked Count Mott's carriage. I'd like to say it was a shame Mott himself wasn't saved…"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow in thought. "Oh, heard about that already?"

Henrietta nodded in agreement. "Yes, it has been making its rounds through the castle. Louise, you have good familiar."

Louise huffed in annoyance. "Hardly. He's argumentative, disobedient, noisy, and an overall pain to deal with. He also stares at women besides me, his master, all day long."

Kazuma shrugged in response. "You don't have what it takes to command me. That, and I like women. Sorry, but that's the truth. I simply appreciate the female form."

Louise narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "He's also a pervert."

"Uh-uh, you messed that up."

Louise frowned at him. "Oh yeah…?"

"I'm a _big_ pervert, you can't forget that."

Louise face-faulted. She then shouted, "That doesn't make it any better!"

Henrietta broke up their argument as she began laughing energetically.

Louise looked at her curiously then glanced at Kazuma and noticed a pleased smile on his face.

"It's so much fun just to be around you two. I hope you perform well, Mr. Ddraig," Henrietta complimented.

Kazuma nodded in appreciation as she walked out the door.

Louise looked at him suspiciously. "You…you did that on purpose, didn't you?"

Kazuma looked at her with a small smirk. "You saw the sadness in her eyes, didn't you? I could tell she saw our arguing as amusing, so I figured if I just poked at you a little bit it'd entertain her."

Louise sighed. "Well…I'll forgive you this time since you did it for the Princess."

Kazuma smirked behind her back. "Oh, how I thank thee for thy graciousness."

"Don't push it!"

* * *

The next day, regular classes were halted for the familiar exhibition.

Kazuma and Louise sat in the crowd with the other students as the rest performed their acts.

Louise sat tensely, wondering in great confusion what Kazuma was planning on doing.

Kazuma, however, sat calmly, watching the other students curiously.

His interest peaked somewhat when Kirche took the stage, her Salamander walking closely beside her.

Flame showed off a few complex fire spells before Kirche bowed and winked to the crowd, specifically to Kazuma.

The brunette male smirked in response and nodded in recognition to her.

* * *

Kazuma's next moment to pay attention was Guiche's performance, which was little more than him posing with his oversized mole.

However that seemed to be enough to impress many of the girls among the audience, save for a small few.

* * *

Soon after that Montmorency did a dance with her frog familiar, which now had a bow on its head.

* * *

However, the crowd became irritated when Tabitha's name was called and she failed to appear.

Moments later a gust of wind erupted as Tabitha, riding on Illococoo's back, flew over the crowd before performing a few small stunts and then landing on the stage, eliciting energetic applause from the crowd.

Even Kazuma gave a nod in acceptance. '_For such a young dragon she's rather deft in the sky,_' he thought.

**'_She's a Rhyme Dragon, that's not surprising. Her kind have always had a particular knack for flight and magic,_'** Ddraig explained.

'_Really? Now that I think about it, Illococoo's probably the first Rhyme Dragon I've met._'

**'_Yes, they're extremely rare. The only reason I even know about them is Igneel used to play around with a few of them when he was raising me._'**

'_Ah…you know…actually, nevermind._'

**'_It's best you don't know._'**

'_Yeah, I figured that._'

At that moment, Louise's name was called by the host onstage.

Louise gulped heavily as she and Kazuma stood up. She grabbed Kazuma's sleeve and said lowly. "Just whatever you do, don't embarrass me, got it?"

Kazuma nodded with a smile, petting the petite pinkette's head lightly. "I won't."

She tried to bite him in response, earning her a flick in the nose. She moaned, in a rather adorable way Kazuma noted, as she put a hand over her reddened nose.

As she and Kazuma stepped onstage Louise bowed to the crowd, glaring at Kazuma when he didn't do the same.

Kazuma got the hint and bowed as well.

"My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere. This is my familiar Ddraig."

The crowd began murmuring in confusion.

"Ddraig? That's Ddraig?"

"I thought it was a dragon."

"That's just a simple commoner."

Louise moaned angrily, but stopped when Kazuma put a hand on her shoulder. "Ignore them. They're just stupid."

Louise frowned in disagreement. She nodded and was about to speak when suddenly the wind kicked up powerfully as a loud whirring noise filled the air.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow as the area darkened. He looked up and his jaw dropped slightly. "What the hell is that?"

Everyone looked up and saw a massive, mechanical ship shaped like a white dragon, wings spread out wide as multiple dragons soared around it as guards.

Kazuma blinked curiously. "That…is one hell of a ship."

Osmond's eyes widened as the ship descended nearby. "What is she doing here?"

Kazuma heard the old man's question and raised an eyebrow. '_So the captain of this thing is a woman? This oughta be interesting._'

After a few moments the front gate opened and multiple people walked through.

Many were knights in full-body armor, Kazuma didn't care about them. Another was a man in blue armor, Kazuma didn't care about him either.

What Kazuma did notice, however, was the person walking amongst the group.

A tall, beautiful woman with long blonde hair that reached past her waist, several bangs hanging down, framing her face, and deep, piercing blue eyes, wearing elaborate silver armor with blue highlights that had thigh-high greaves, elbow-length gauntlets with blue sleeves underneath, large, rounded shoulder armor, a high, pointed collar that was attached to a long, flowing purple cape that flowed behind her, and a main body section that more resembled a swimsuit than armor, with a mostly open section at her chest that showed off her booming bosom. Her large breasts shook enticingly with every graceful step she took, though Kazuma soon noticed one other piece of equipment, a massive, blue and silver sword strapped to her back, the end curving rather than coming to a point.

As she approached the gathering of people, Osmond walked up to her and bowed respectfully.

"So, Miss Veronica Lautreamont, to what do we owe the honor of your…rather unexpected appearance?" Osmond asked.

Veronica nodded in return and answered, "I have come for one simple reason. I wish to challenge the one known as Ddraig."

That caused the gathered crowd to gasp.

Kazuma blinked and then tapped Louise on the head. "Say…who's the blonde bombshell?"

Louise frowned in annoyance and then sighed. "Her name is Veronica Lautreamont. She's the first crown princess of the Lautreamont Knight Kingdom."

Kazuma nodded as he processed his thoughts. "It seems there's still a lot I need to learn about this world."

Louise sighed in frustration

Osmond gulped and asked timidly, "A-are you sure that's the reason?"

Veronica's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying that I am lying?"

Osmond waved his hands wildly in appeasing. "No, no, not at all! I'm merely surprised that you would come all the way out here to fight a familiar."

Veronica nodded in understanding. "I am always searching for new foes, and what I had heard about this Ddraig sounds rather intriguing."

Osmond nodded once more and then motioned towards the large stage.

Kazuma waved with a grin.

Veronica raised an eyebrow. "This is Ddraig?"

"In his human form at least," Osmond responded.

Veronica nodded and turned to the man in blue armor. "Glenn, keep the others back. I wish to see the extent of this familiar's strength."

Glenn nodded in understanding. "Yes, ma'am."

Veronica walked towards the stage and up the stairs, standing opposite Kazuma. "Ddraig, that is your name, correct?" she asked loudly.

Kazuma shrugged in response. "More or less. So, what does a beauty like you want with me?"

Veronica smirked in amusement. "A smooth talker, hm? I will have to disappoint you as flattery is of no use."

Kazuma chuckled in amusement. "It's more to amuse myself than anything." His smirk then instantly vanished. "So, why _are_ you here?"

Veronica grabbed the huge sword on her back, pulled it from its strap and then swung it forward, pointing it at Kazuma. "I have come here…to challenge you to a duel."

Kazuma smirked in amusement. "Is that so? You've come all this way from…wherever it is you came from, just to fight me? Hmph, I'm flattered."

"Hopefully you maintain those good spirits after our duel."

Kazuma shrugged in response. "We'll see."

Louise flailed her arms frantically. "Wh-wh-what are you doing?!"

Kazuma chuckled. "Hey, she challenged me. It'd be rude to deny a woman who's asking. Besides, I'd say this should be pretty good way for me to show what I can do."

Glenn stood up in front of the stage, looking to both sides.

Kazuma and Veronica both nodded to him.

"Begin!"

Veronica began swiftly, rushing forward almost instantly, closing the gap between them in less than a second.

Kazuma smirked as he grabbed the blades from his necklace as they formed in his hands.

Veronica swung her broadsword at Kazuma, but he managed to use the sword in his left hand to block it, though he winced slightly from the sheer force behind the swing.

Kazuma then jumped back, Veronica chasing after him.

However, he leapt over her head as she swung and dashed past her, putting some distance between them.

Kazuma landed on the ground and slid back some before two, long tendrils appeared from his back, firing blasts of black and red energy at Veronica.

Veronica effortlessly swatted the two blasts aside, causing them to explode elsewhere in the area.

The crowd ducked as the explosions rocked the area, Louise gaping in particular shock as the two's duel continued.

Veronica rushed forward swiftly and thrust her blade at Kazuma.

Kazuma smirked as their bout continued. "Wow, she's not bad. I think she might even be stronger than Gaius."

Veronica raised an eyebrow, having heard his strange ramblings and swung her sword at him, towards his head.

Veronica was shocked, however, when her blade passed right through Kazuma's body before an invisible force sent her flying back. She hissed as she slammed her blade into the base of the stage to steady herself.

Kazuma rushed forward with a smirk on his face and swung one sword down at Veronica; however she dodged to the side and then slammed an armored foot in his side, sending him tumbling away.

Kazuma landed and swept a sword ahead of him, shouting, "Demon Fang!" as a blast of blue energy shot from his blade.

Veronica slammed her sword ahead of her, destroying Kazuma's blast and sending a blast of wind soaring straight for him.

He merely put up a hand and the blast seemed to dissolve into his hand, but it provided a distraction long enough for Veronica to get close.

She swung faster than he expected and managed to cut a gash in the side of his right arm.

He smirked toothily at the wound which healed swiftly. "No way, definitely stronger than Gaius. She might even be as good as Yachiru." He pressed the two blades together, causing them to be bathed in light before the two swords became a single blade, a long, double-edged blade with a gold hilt that had a hand guard resembling golden, feathered wings, a long silver blade with several, bright orange jewels, and a golden edge. "Hmph, let's see how she likes the Sword of Akasha then," Kazuma remarked as Veronica narrowed her eyes and dashed at him.

However, Veronica's eyes widened as her sword was suddenly removed from her hands, flying off to the other side of the stage and landing directly in front of Louise, startling the fiery tempered pinkette, while Veronica herself was wrapped up in the same tendrils that had appeared from Kazuma's back earlier, the tip of his sword aimed squarely at her heart.

The audience gasped in surprise, including Glenn.

Veronica's own eyes were widened in shock at the turn of events. "I…have been defeated…?"

Kazuma smirked as his tentacles released her, causing her to fall to her knees as Kazuma's sword vanished and his tentacles retracted. "That was a good fight, we should do it again sometime."

Veronica was about to respond when a loud howl shot through the air as, from the skies above, a massive, humanoid, red dragon with dark red, armor-like scales with yellow markings, two large horns on its head, and a small tuft of red fur at the back of its head, landed on the ground with a loud thump.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Oh great, what now?"

As the large dragon knelt down, Kazuma raised both eyebrows as a person jumped down off its back.

The person in question was an extremely beautiful young woman with long, scarlet red hair, emerald green eyes, and large breasts wearing a short, dark brown dress that accentuated her bust, a long, knee-length white coat with red borders, brown pantyhose, just below knee-length, high-heeled boots with red laces, a red tie that fell between her bosom, and white gloves.

Kazuma's eyes widened before he smiled widely.

Ddraig warned, **'_Ah…Kazuma…I don't think that's-_'**

However, Ddraig's warning was completely ignored as Kazuma rushed forward and tackled the redhead in a hug, surprising and confusing everyone present, including the girl herself. "Rias! You're here!" Kazuma shouted excitedly. He stopped however as he had his head pressed against the redhead's breasts. "Wait a sec…" he pulled back and blinked curiously as he looked into the bewildered redhead's face. "You're not Rias…are you…?"

The girl looked at him surprised, confused, and with a light blush.

Kazuma immediately stood up and extended a hand to help her up.

She folded an arm under her bust in confusion. "I have to say, this is outside the norm."

Veronica merely watched in bewilderment.

Louise snapped her wand in two angrily.

The girl stepped back towards the dragon and cleared her throat before assuming a confident posture with a proud smirk. "My name is Rebecca Randall, and I'm here for Ddraig."

Kazuma looked around and then pointed to himself, as did Veronica and the rest of the school.

Rebecca blinked curiously and then looked him over. "I had heard you were the world's largest Maestro Dragon. Is that a lie?"

Kazuma tilted his head in curiosity. "Probably not but…what's a Maestro Dragon…?"

Rebecca stepped back in confusion. '_Wh-who is this person…? First he makes the first move on me…which is rather unexpected, and now he has no idea what a Maestro Dragon is…?_'

Kazuma sighed and then looked up at the dragon next to her, narrowing his eyes. "So, what exactly is it you need?"

Rebecca asked, "I was told you were a dragon, was that mistaken?"

Kazuma shook his head, "No, it's true."

"I was planning on challenging you to face my Cuchulain, but not if you're just a human."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes and then smirked. "You wanna fight, huh? Fine by me." Kazuma closed his momentarily and then reopened them, his irises now red with vertically slit pupils before his body was engulfed in light that burst outward, eventually forming the shape of a dragon. When the light died down, Kazuma was in his massive dragon form.

Rebecca's eyes widened in shock. Her dragon was more than four times taller than she was, but Kazuma's dragon form was almost twice as tall as that. She stumbled back in surprise and then smirked as she hopped up on Cuchulain's back. "Now, shall we fight?"

Kazuma narrowed his eyes and, in a deep voice, responded, "We shall."

Cuchulain immediately rushed forward and shot a blast of fire at Kazuma.

The blast hit Kazuma but simply bounced off, leaving no damage.

Rebecca had her dragon dive to the side but Kazuma reached out and grabbed it by the torso, before hurling it at, and her, at the stage, destroying it as her dragon crashed into it, sending bits of wood and dust flying all over.

This caused the crowd to run back, away from the stage as Kazuma lifted off the ground somewhat with his wings and rushed forward, slamming a foot down on the stage, smashing through it.

Cuchulain rose high into the air and sent many blasts of fire at Kazuma.

Kazuma merely opened his maw and devoured the flames as they approached him.

Rebecca narrowed her eyes as she stood up on Cuchulain's back, a magic circle appearing at her feet. As it rose up, her original outfit was replaced with a skintight purple and red leotard that had long, armored, red sleeves ending in gloves over her hands, a small section that came up the sides of her head, and thigh-high boots attached to the main outfit with thin straps.

Kazuma raised a scaly eyebrow as he noticed the huge lance in her right hand.

Rebecca smirked as she raised the lance in the air. She then thrust it forward at Kazuma, the spear becoming engulfed in bright light.

It smashed into Kazuma, sending an explosion out in all directions.

Rebecca smirked but then widened her eyes in shock as the lance fell to the side, and slammed into the castle below.

Louise, who had become mortified at Kazuma's actions by that point, was heading inside when the lance hit.

"Look out!" one of the other students shouted.

Louise turned in confusion and then looked up as a piece of the rubble fell down and hit her on the head, causing her to fall down, unconscious.

As the smoke from Rebecca's attack cleared, Kazuma stood with his dragon form engulfed in black, ethereal armor.

"Wh-what is this…?" Rebecca asked in shock and confusion.

Kazuma raised a hand up as a ball of black and red energy formed in it, which shrunk in size as he narrowed his eyes, before thrusting it forward.

"N-no!" Rebecca shouted as the blast hit her and her dragon, causing the two to tumble to the ground.

Veronica watched the bout in complete awe. "He…defeated me in single combat and yet…still had enough power to defeat an Arch Dragonar…his power is…unbelievable…"

Kazuma sighed before looking down and noticing Louise lying on the ground. He narrowed his eyes as he reverted to this human form.

He ran over to where she was and hissed angrily as he saw a small amount of blood trailing down her forehead. Picking her up in his arms he made his way to another area of the school.

Veronica stood up and narrowed her eyes before walking back towards her ship, calling her soldiers to her.

Rebecca, however, merely lied on the stage disoriented.

* * *

In another area of the school, the hooded mage stood in front of the heavily sealed doors in the academy. She looked around as she heard and felt the ruckus from the exhibition.

She attempted to break the many seals on the door but was unsuccessful. "Damn," she cursed in frustration.

She made her over to a nearby window and used a small chunk of rock to descend to the ground softly.

As she did, the dirt beneath her feet began to move and rise up, forming into a huge golem. The golem smashed its fist into the side of the tower, to no avail.

The woman looked and saw Kazuma approaching with Louise in his arms.

Kazuma saw the large golem and snarled in frustration as he put Louise down nearby. "I'm going to go out on a limb here and assume you're not a student."

The woman hissed in annoyance as the golem attempted to smash Kazuma.

It was stopped as Kazuma shouted, "Susano'o!" and an ethereal, skeletal ribcage and right arm formed around him, stopping its attack.

Moments later Kazuma's Susano'o built itself up more before becoming a large, ethereal, black skeleton equal in size to the golem, with horns on its forehead and a pair of skeletal wings on its back.

"Wh-what the…?!" the woman shouted in surprise.

* * *

On the bridge of her ship, Veronica raised both eyebrows as she saw Kazuma beginning to fight the golem. "Just…how much power does he have?"

* * *

Kazuma grabbed the golem by the arms with his Susano'o and ripped the golem's arms off, causing it to howl. Starting from the Susano'o's eyes skin and muscle tissue then wrapped around its body, covering the Susano'o in a supernal skin, giving it the appearance of a muscular man with shoulder-length hair, red eyes, and dragon-like wings.

The woman snarled angrily. "I won't be stopped by you!" she shouted as she chanted a spell and sent several spikes of stone flying from her golem.

They impacted Kazuma's Susano'o and merely shattered harmlessly.

Kazuma's Susano'o reared up a fist encased in flame and thrust it forward as Kazuma shouted, "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

The woman jumped up as the flaming fist slammed into and destroyed her golem, but she then immediately sent a large boulder slamming into the back of Kazuma's Susano'o.

"Shit!" he cursed as he fell forward, the fist of his Susano'o slamming into the tower wall and busting a hole in it.

The woman smirked and ran along the arm of his Susano'o and into the room, grabbing an ornate box.

Kazuma's Susano'o reached out and attempted to grab her but she fell through the floor as she turned it to sand. "Dammit!"

"Ddraig, we will handle this!" one of the guards shouted as he approached Kazuma.

Kazuma nodded before sighing in frustration as his Susano'o disappeared. He then grabbed Louise and vanished as a vortex appeared from his right eye and sucked the two of them inside.

* * *

Back at the exhibition, everyone present is panicking as they had just seen part of Kazuma's battle against the hooded woman's golem.

Henrietta, concerned, turned to Agnes. "What's going on here?"

Agnes huffed angrily. "I have no idea, but I'll go check it out."

"No, please, stay here for now. We need to get these people to safety."

Agnes looked at Henrietta annoyed for a moment but then nodded and began issuing orders to the other soldiers that had accompanied her.

* * *

The woman produced another golem as she exited the tower and began to leave the academy.

However, as she let, Glenn and several of the soldiers with him surrounded her.

"You should surrender now. You can't possibly hope to defeat six Arch Dragonars," Glenn warned.

The woman smirked and swept her wand in front of her, sending a cloud of purple dust flying out in all directions.

Glenn noticed a strange smell and then narrowed his eyes. "Damn! This is…!"

Suddenly all of their dragons began behaving strangely before falling out of the sky.

The woman immediately used the chance to escape, breaking through one of the walls.

* * *

Shortly after the commotion died down, Osmond and several members of the staff made their way into the room the hooded woman had broken into. Osmond looked around and then noticed a message on the wall that read, "Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt has taken your Staff of Destruction."

Osmond grumbled angrily before noticing the hole in the wall.

* * *

Outside, at the destroyed exhibition, Rebecca finally sat up, slightly disoriented. "Wow…that was a good hit…wait…did I lose…?" She looked around and saw the destruction as well as the many people running around.

"About time you woke up," someone remarked.

Rebecca turned and saw Kirche standing nearby. "You are…?"

"Kirche von Zerbst."

Rebecca stood up and was about to introduce herself when she saw Cuchulain lying behind her. "Oh no! Are you alright!?"

Kirche merely shook her head.

Rebecca then asked, as she was checking her dragon, "What happened here?"

"You mean aside from Ddraig defeating you? Apparently there was a robbery, someone broke into one of the academy's vaults, I think."

* * *

Kazuma, who had teleported Louise and himself to her room, was checking over her, a faint green light emanating from his hand. He narrowed his eyes, however, as he placed his hand over her head. "I don't think this going to go well."

After a moment the pinkette twitched and then slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

Kazuma sat down on the seat he'd pulled up and asked, "How are you feeling?"

Louise rubbed some of the sleepiness from her eyes and then looked around puzzled. "I'm okay but…" she then looked at Kazuma, "Who are you, and where am I?"

Kazuma narrowed his eyes with a sigh. "That can be saved for later. Do you know who you are?"

Louise scrunched her eyebrows in thought and then moaned in frustration. "I…don't remember."

Kazuma nodded in understanding. "Alright. For now, I'll just tell you your own name. Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere."

Louise twitched an eyebrow. "That's too long!"

"How about just Louise then?"

She thought for a moment and then nodded. She then turned to him curiously. "Who are you?"

Kazuma nodded in response. "I have many names, but the one used while I've been here is Ddraig."

Louise frowned unsurely. "That name sounds stuffy."

Kazuma twitched a lip as he heard Ddraig ranting and raving. "Well, it's what I'm currently called."

Louise nodded in understanding but then asked, "What happened to me?"

Kazuma sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Ahh, well, I kinda got overzealous when I was fighting some people, and during the fight a chunk of brick smacked you in the head."

"Oh…so then…why are you helping me so much?"

Kazuma shrugged. "It's sorta what I'm supposed to do. But, also because it's kinda my fault you got hurt in the first place. I did what I could to the damage to your head, but obviously it wasn't good enough."

Louise turned to him and shook her head with a smile. "No, thank you for helping me so much."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow in thought. '_I think I like this version of Louise better._'

**'_You and me both,_'** Ddraig intervened.

Kazuma turned around as he heard a knock at the door.

He opened it to see Henrietta standing in doorway. "Ah, Princess. Need something?"

"How is she?" Henrietta asked.

Kazuma turned and moved so Henrietta could see Louise sitting on the bed, a slightly bewildered expression on her face.

Kazuma sighed and answered, "She's probably been better. She has almost total amnesia right now."

Henrietta turned to him in shock and then to Louise. "So…you don't remember me?"

The pinkette looked at her for a moment before shaking her head.

Henrietta frowned in disappointment. "I see."

"Don't be too discouraged about it. Just because she doesn't remember the way things were before doesn't mean new memories can't be built."

Henrietta looked at Kazuma somewhat confused but then nodded with a smile.

Kazuma then sighed heavily in frustration. "Though I have to apologize I couldn't stop that woman."

Henrietta blinked curiously. "Woman?"

Kazuma nodded. "Yeah, the thief that broke into the academy was a woman. Of that, there's no doubt."

Henrietta tilted her head in confusion. "How could you tell?"

Kazuma's gaze lowered slightly.

Henrietta looked at him curiously and then instinctively pulled her cloak shut.

"Yeah…it was obvious it was a woman, she had quite the chest."

"I-I see. Well…you don't need to apologize, I'm just happy you kept Louise safe."

Kazuma frowned in annoyance. "Well I didn't really do that, considering how she is now."

The pinkette just looked at the two of them confused as they spoke.

Henrietta turned to Louise and smiled. "Unfortunately I have to go Louise. I need to make a report on what happened here."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow in thought. "Isn't there supposed to be some kind of reward for the mage whose familiar did the best?"

Henrietta nodded weakly. "Yes but…you broke it…"

Kazuma sweat-dropped. "Oops, my bad."

"Perhaps you'll accept this." Henrietta gave him a light kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

Kazuma smirked happily before glancing at Louise, whose expression was lightly annoyed. "Something wrong?"

Louise shook her head before lying down.

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. '_Guess some things not even brain damage can change._' He then sighed as he looked back out the crack in the doorway. "Hopefully Henrietta isn't held responsible for this disaster."

Louise turned to face Kazuma, still lying with the covers over her. "Ddraig, what's going on?"

Kazuma looked at Louise curiously and then sighed. "I'll explain in a bit. I just realized we should probably tell the old pervert about this."

Louise sat up curiously.

* * *

Kazuma and Louise, with Siesta and Kalawarner at his side, were in Old Osmond's office as Kazuma finished explaining about Louise's memory loss.

Osmond looked at the two with a worried, twitching eyebrow. "Y…you're serious about this…?"

Kazuma nodded in response.

"Oh dear…"

Kazuma folded his arms and looked at Louise, who was herself worried. "What's wrong, is Louise's family influential or something?"

Osmond nodded timidly in response. "Very. The Duke de La Valliere has quite a lot of sway in the country. I don't think he'd be pleased to hear what happened to his daughter."

"Hmm…that does sound like it could be a problem. So, what do you suggest we do about her memory loss?" Kazuma asked as he glanced down at the pinkette.

She glanced down as well with worry.

Longueville stepped forward and recommended, "Restoring her memory won't be easy. There are spells that could help though."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "Really? I don't remember there being any."

"How would you know much about our magic?"

"Hey, I'm a dragon. I get around."

Longueville narrowed her eyes but then sighed. "Regardless, there are spells that can help. Though they would only facilitate her recovery, not guarantee it." She held out a small object with a blue crystal in it.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes as he held it. '_This is…an Aspyrixis…_' He shook his head. "This won't do any good. That much I know for sure."

Longueville grit her teeth slightly before nodding. "Then I suppose all we can do is hope for the best."

Kazuma nodded and then turned to Louise. "Let's go."

The pinkette nodded and followed behind the armored man.

Osmond chuckled in amusement. "With things as they are now, it's tenuous on who's really the master and the familiar."

Longueville adjusted her glasses and remarked, "That's probably something you shouldn't spend too much time thinking about."

* * *

As the four made their way back over to the side-by-side rooms Kazuma turned to Kalawarner and Siesta.

"Unfortunately I'm gonna have to stay with princess here tonight," he explained.

"I'm a princess?" Louise asked in confusion.

Kazuma lightly bopped her on the head, getting a low grunt from her. "No," he said flatly.

* * *

As the pinkette tucked herself away Kazuma sat down next to the bed. She noticed this and blinked curiously. "Why are you sitting down there?"

Kazuma cracked an eye open at her. "This is where you told me to sleep before. Compared to where I've had to sleep at other times it's quite comfortable."

Louise frowned unsurely before lying down and going to sleep.

Kazuma closed his eyes and drifted off as well.

* * *

However, he noticed a familiar sensation as he drifted to sleep.

He opened his eyes and saw a massive, scaled, red dragon with green eyes sitting on a pedestal, chains extending from nowhere restraining his movement, which was perched on top of a massive tower, at the base of which was an endless sea of black of flames.

"So, called me here again, have you?" Kazuma asked.

Ddraig shook his head in response. **"No, he did."**

Kazuma turned around and saw a tall man with unkempt brown hair reaching just past his shoulders, a small, scruffy beard, and narrow dark eyes hidden behind an angular pair of sunglass along with a red-black, flowing cloak covering most of his body, with an upturned white collar with frayed edges. "Ah…Zangetsu. I can only imagine what it is you want."

The man, Zangetsu, narrowed his eyes in response. **"What exactly are you planning to do at this point? You've made no effort to get back to the human world, or, Midgard as you call it. I'm curious what you're plans are at this point."**

Kazuma shrugged in response. "Don't really have any. I'm just kind of enjoying dicking around here on Vanaheim for a while."

Zangetsu sighed heavily. **"I suppose this is what you will be doing for a while, is it not?"**

Kazuma merely grinned before vanishing from the area.

* * *

Kazuma eventually woke up after a night of sleep but noticed his sight was darkened. As he opened his eyes fully he figured out why.

Veronica Lautreamont was standing the room, looking around it.

Kazuma stood up and asked with folded arms, "What are you doing in here?"

"I merely wish to see your living conditions," Veronica answered.

"I see. Well I need to help this one for a while, so if you don't mind I'd like you to go."

Veronica nodded and left the room.

Kazuma scratched his head with a sigh. "What on Niffleheim was that about?"

**'_Not a clue,_'** Ddraig responded.

**'_Perhaps just more of the nonsense this world seems to have,_'** Zangetsu remarked.

Kazuma sighed and then turned to Louise.

As the girl slowly woke up she turned to Kazuma groggily.

"So, I'm assuming your memory on magic is completely erased as well?" Kazuma asked.

Louise narrowed her eyes in thought and then sighed in frustration. She turned to him and nodded.

Kazuma folded his arms in thought. "Well…I suppose that leaves us with two options."

Louise tilted her head curiously.

"Either I do my best to help teach you what magic has been taught here at the academy. Or, I teach you Spirit Artes, the form of magic I use that requires no wand to use."

Louise put her hand to her chin in thought. "I guess the magic you know best would be better."

Kazuma nodded in agreement as he stood up. "And what's more, you don't need a wand to cast it like everyone else. Though…you probably don't even know that…do you?"

Louise shook her head.

Kazuma sighed and then folded his arms. "Right…I guess we'll probably need to start from the beginning, huh?"

Louise nodded in return.

* * *

After several hours passed, Colbert made his way to Louise's room and knocked on the door. He waited for a few moments but when no response was received he opened the door, only to get pelted in the face with an explosion.

Colbert coughed into his hand and saw Louise standing near her wardrobe breathing heavily, Kazuma standing on the other side of the room annoyed. "Excuse me…am I interrupting anything?" Colbert asked.

Kazuma glanced over at him and sighed. "No, just trying to teach Louise the basics of magic again."

Colbert nodded in understanding as he walked over to Kazuma. He asked quietly, "How is she doing?"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and rebutted bluntly, "She's lost her entire memory, she doesn't know who she is, where she is, how she got here, or who anyone here is and has completely lost all memory of the very reason she came here to begin with. What do you think?"

Colbert gulped as he turned to Louise, expecting her to be fuming angrily. He was surprised and confused to see her merely sitting with a sour expression on her face. "Her personality has changed as well?" Colbert asked.

Kazuma nodded. "Yup, completely. Anyway, like I said, I'm trying to teach her the basics of magic now."

Colbert nodded and looked at Louise. After a moment of thought he asked, "Where's her wand?"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "I'm teaching her the type of magic I use. It requires no wands. I think in her case it would be much more beneficial for her to use this kind."

Colbert frowned in concerned curiosity. He nodded in understanding before leaving the room.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes as he left.

* * *

As Colbert walked away his thoughts stirred. '_Magic that doesn't use a wand…does such a thing exist…? Wait…_' he suddenly stopped. '_There is such a magic but…it is only used by…the elves…_' "He couldn't be…"

* * *

Kazuma sighed and then turned to Louise. "Alright, try again. This time, try to imagine it flowing into the crystal. You've retained most of the physical memory of magic, your body obviously remembers what mana is and how to use it. Now we just need your mind to catch up."

Louise nodded in understanding and placed her hands above the small, clear-blue crystal in front of her, concentrating intently on it.

* * *

After a few more hours of practice, Louise finally managed to get the crystal to emit a slight, steady glow rather than simply explode.

However, her concentration was broken when there was a loud knock at her door, causing the crystal to, once again, explode.

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow as he opened the door. "What do you…oh, Kirche."

Kirche stood at the door with a slightly confused look on her face. "Uhm, am I interrupting something?"

Kazuma sighed in response. "Why does everyone ask that?"

"Doesn't matter. So what are you and your master doing in here, Ddraig?"

Kazuma sighed again and explained, "I'm trying to reteach her some magic but people keep interrupting."

Kirche nodded but then noticed the shattered crystal on the table. Picking up a shard, she asked, "What's a crystal got to do with magic?"

Kazuma sat on his seat and explained, "It's a special type of hands free magic that I use. In my personal experience, it's superior in most respects to what's taught here, no offense meant of course."

Kirche moaned in frustration. "Whaat? You're in here teaching _her_ specialty magic that you yourself use instead of me?" Kirche put a hand over her chin, frowning in a demure expression. "I'm hurt."

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. '_Damn…she pulls that off too well…_' "Well she's a special case. Her memory has been completely wipe, so she doesn't even remember anything about your kind of magic. I can teach her far quicker than most of the professors here but only if I teach her the kind of magic I use."

Kirche folded her arms, pushing up her bust, with a pout. "Maybe I should try getting amnesia."

Kazuma lightly bopped her on the head. "It's not as sunshine and bunnies as you think. She doesn't even remember anything about her home life."

Kirche looked off to the side with a weak smile. "Sometimes I wish I didn't," she remarked lowly.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"Oh nothing, nothing!" she diffused swiftly. "Well, I guess since I'm here I might as well tell you."

"What?" Kazuma asked.

"The palace wants to blame Princess Henrietta for the theft."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes. "What…?"

"They're pinning it on her because some of the guards were pulled away to guard her. Her advisers even told her it was a bad idea to return to the castle, but she did it anyway."

Kazuma sighed angrily. "That's bullshit and I'm sure we all know it."

Kirche nodded in agreement.

"If this Staff of Destruction or whatever is so important to these clowns then I'll just get it back for them."

Kirche's eyes widened. "That's insane! You encountered the thief that took it, she outdid you!"

Kazuma hissed in frustration. "I'll admit that she did. However, I merely miscalculated and was hit in the back by a boulder. It didn't hurt me at all, but it's still the reason she was able to get the Staff. Regardless, I refuse to let those worms blame this on Henrietta. At worst I'd be the one most responsible since it's my blunder that allowed her to grab the damn thing in the first place."

Kirche looked at Kazuma in surprise.

However, their meeting was interrupted as Colbert walked up to the doorway. "Pardon me, Miss La Valliere, Ddraig, please, come to Osmond's office immediately."

Kazuma looked at Louise who shook her head in confusion.

* * *

As the two arrived they saw Tabitha was also in the room, waiting for them.

As they approached the desk, Kazuma asked, "Kirche, why'd you come too?"

Kirche wrapped her arms around Kazuma's and said dreamily, "I'll go wherever you do."

"Ah…right…" Kazuma also noticed at least half a dozen other mages in the room as well. '_Whatever's going on here must be big._'

Osmond silenced the confused lot by stamping his staff on the ground. "Now listen closely everyone. The palace has ordered that we retrieve the Staff of Destruction immediately."

Kazuma folded his arms with a huff.

"Something wrong, Ddraig?"

"No, but this just gives me an excuse. I was planning on doing that anyway."

"I see…"

Longueville then spoke up. "I spoke with several of the people in town who all said they spotted a strange, shadowy figure in the forests just on the edge of one of the villages."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes as he activated his Tenshigan. He frowned in annoyance as he looked at Longueville.

"The villagers say that the figure has been entering and leaving a rundown shack in the forest repeatedly," Longueville continued. She then handed a sketch to Osmond, who then showed it to the group.

No one else made a sound but Kazuma nodded. "Yeah, that's Fouquet. The woman I fought with."

"Good," Colbert remarked, "I will send a messenger to the palace immediately and have soldiers ready to arrest her."

Osmond nodded in agreement. "On that note, it is imperative that we apprehend her. As such, I am requesting volunteers to go after and pursue her."

After several moments of silence Kazuma sighed in annoyance. "Well you already know I'm going."

Kirche smiled and added, "And I'll go wherever he does."

Louise nodded in agreement.

Tabitha also picked up her long staff as well.

Osmond narrowed his eyes for a moment but then nodded. "Good. Then I suppose you will be the group to pursue Fouquet. It is especially good that you are in the group, Ddraig. As you have one on one experience with her abilities."

Kazuma nodded and glanced at Longueville again.

The woman shrunk back slightly, feeling discomfort.

"Also, Tabitha is a Chevalier, a knight who surpasses each of you," Osmond remarked.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. '_That little thing is a knight? Well, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised, considering that little Ururu was about the size of a half-pint and hit like a semi-truck._'

**'_How true,_'** Ddraig added.

"Not to mention Kirche comes from a distinguished military family," Osmond added, "and Louise is from a family of twelve, whose line produced excellent mages. Though I hope your recent setback hasn't hampered your skills too much."

Louise nodded reassured.

"And as for you, Ddraig. Well, I think we've already seen what you can do."

At that moment the door to Osmond's office opened as Veronica walked in.

Osmond and the others looked at her curiously. "Uhm…can I help you?" Osmond asked confused.

"I will be going as well," Veronica explained.

"What for?" Kirche asked.

"I must follow my husband always."

"Husband?" everyone asked in bewilderment.

Veronica nodded plainly and walked up to Kazuma. "Yes."

Kazuma looked around and then pointed to himself. "Er…me…?"

Veronica nodded plainly, once more. "Yes. It is only natural. You bested me in single combat, and not only that, you defeated an Arch Dragonar and then still had enough power to contest an Earth Mage. I will accept no other as my husband. And you will present no arguments."

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. '_This is like Esdeath all over again._' He then sighed and remarked, "You know, I don't think it quite works like that."

Veronica frowned in disappointment. "Do I not meet your standards?"

Kazuma flinched as he suddenly felt all eyes on him. '_D-damn her…not only pulling out a question like that but that expression…combined with that body and her normal expression…dammit…_' Kazuma sighed in response. "No, no. That's not it. I'll explain later but for now we've got a thief to catch."

The others nodded in agreement.

"I'll guide you to the location," Longueville offered.

Kazuma nodded in agreement.

* * *

The group left the academy in a wagon, Longueville taking the reins, Kazuma sitting up front.

The other girls weren't pleased when Kazuma asked Kalawarner and Sheele to join them on their hunt for Fouquet.

Kazuma folded his arms and glanced at Fouquet. He then asked, "Longueville, tell me something, if you don't mind."

"Hmm?" she responded.

"If this _Fouquet_ can use magic and all, why does she need to steal? Aren't all mages considered nobles?"

Longueville narrowed her eyes, noticing Kazuma's biting emphasis on "Fouquet". "Well, all mages _are_ considered nobles. However, sometimes nobles can get removed from their position, not always for valid reasons. So some will often take up other professions to make ends meet."

"Is that why you're working for Osmond?" Kazuma asked.

Longueville nodded. "It helps that Old Osmond isn't particularly picky about who works for him."

"What got you demoted?" Kirche asked.

However, before Longueville could answer Veronica butted in. "It is rude to pry into a person's personal matters."

Kirche looked at the busty blonde with a deadpan expression. "Are you really the person to be talking about that?"

"What do you mean?"

Kazuma gulped as he saw proverbial, and possibly literal, sparks fly between the two.

Kirche then sighed and leaned on the edge of the cart. "Ugh…this is boring…"

"Why did you come in the first place?" Veronica asked.

Kirche frowned in annoyance at her. "Hmph, I follow Ddraig wherever he goes. Simple as that."

"I, his wife, do that just fine. You are unneeded baggage."

"What was that?!"

Kazuma then pushed the two away from each other. "Okay, that's enough! I seriously don't need you two bickering at each other!"

Kirche frowned but Veronica responded simply, "Very well. I shall hold my tongue while we are here."

Kazuma nodded in appreciation. "Thank you. I've already got a screaming headache as it is."

Kirche twitched an eyebrow.

* * *

Eventually the group made their way to the cabin Longueville had told them about.

Louise, Kirche, Longueville, Tabitha, Veronica, Sheele, and Kalawarner stayed back while Kazuma, turning invisible, made his way towards the cabin.

Kazuma looked around and saw that no one was around. He turned visible and signaled the others over.

"We should check for traps," Kirche recommended.

Tabitha raised her wand to check but Kazuma remarked, "There are none." Tabitha looked at him with a mildly surprised expression, noticing his Tenshigan right as he deactivated them.

Kazuma turned to the others and said, "Sheele, Veronica, on me. The rest of you keep watch out here."

The two women nodded and flanked him while the others spread out outside.

Kazuma, Veronica, and Sheele worked their way inside the cabin, searching around.

"Now Sheele, try not to-" Kazuma began but stopped when Sheele shrieked as she tripped on a broken board and fell face first into a pile of boxes. Kazuma sighed heavily and reached out a hand. "What am I saying? If there's a way to fall down you'll find it."

Sheele frowned as he helped her up. "That's mean."

"It's also true."

Sheele frowned further and then began crying waterfall tears. "I'm sorry I'm so useless!" she wailed.

Kazuma hitched and then patted her on the head. "Now, now, you're not useless, just clumsy."

Veronica watched the interaction interestedly before noticing a strange box in the corner.

Kazuma turned and noticed it as well. "That's the box Fouquet took." Kazuma picked up the box and took it outside the cabin, the others seeing him holding it.

"You found it?!" Kirche asked excitedly as Kazuma set the box down.

As the others made their way toward the group Louise heard something to the side and went to investigate.

"So…how do we open it?" Kirche asked.

"Why do we need to?" Kazuma retorted.

Kirche frowned in disappointment. "Come on…you don't want to find out what's inside?" she asked, pressing her bosom together.

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow before a loud scream interrupted their conversation.

They all turned and saw another Earth Golem behind them, holding Louise in its stony hand.

"Louise!" Kazuma shouted.

Tabitha extended her wand forward and shot a blast of wind at the golem but the strike merely bounced off.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes as he activated his Susano'o, the full black skeleton with wings forming. A giant version of the sword Kazuma used to fight Veronica formed in the Susano'o's hand as Kazuma used it to slice off the golem's arm.

The golem howled before its arm regenerated.

Kazuma punched the golem in the center of its body with the Susano'o, shattering it to pieces as it crumbled to the ground. He then shouted, "I know you're there! Come out!"

After a moment the thief that had broken into the school, Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt, walked out of the brush.

As the skin and muscle of his Susano'o formed, Kazuma looked down at Fouquet.

"So, what will you do with me?" Fouquet asked she raised her wand.

A sudden, loud, bang was heard as Fouquet stumbled back, before falling to her knees as blood seeped into her clothing from a hole in her chest before she fell to the ground.

Everyone gasped in shock and looked up to see Kazuma holding the pistol Illococoo had given him, smoke from the barrel.

"We were supposed to catch her, not kill her!" Louise shouted.

As Kazuma's Susano'o dispelled, he dropped to the ground. "Except for special circumstances I find taking prisoners to be a waste of time. We've got the Staff of Destruction back, so why don't the rest of you return to the school with it?"

Louise tilted her head and asked, "What are you going to do?"

"Dispose of Fouquet's body, what else?"

"That's…morbid…" Kirche remarked.

"Why not simply do so now?" Veronica asked.

"I want to see if her corpse leaves any information behind. After I've determined whether there's anything useful or not I'll destroy her corpse and return to the academy."

Veronica nodded in understanding.

Sheele picked up the Staff of Destruction but took nary a step before tripping and dropping the case on the ground, hard, causing the lock to break and the box to open.

Kazuma raised a confused eyebrow as he saw the "Staff of Destruction." "Now I'm confused," he muttered. He picked up the "Staff" and examined it. "This…this is a rocket launcher."

Sheele moaned as she stood up. "Did I break something again?"

Kazuma shook his head. "No, take a look at this."

Sheele blinked curiously. "What's that doing here?"

"Not a clue," Kazuma rebutted. "It's probably best we pack this thing up before anyone gets any funny ideas."

Sheele nodded in agreement.

* * *

After the "Staff of Destruction" was safely packed back in its box and the others had departed, Kazuma took Fouquet's body and rested it lightly against a tree, tying it up. He then snapped his fingers.

After a moment Fouquet twitched and then coughed furiously. She opened her eyes and then gasped when she saw Kazuma in front of her and tried to escape. She reached into her pocket but snarled after a moment.

"Looking for this?" Kazuma asked, holding a small silver wand.

Fouquet grit her teeth angrily. "So…what will you do with me? Kill me? Turn me in to the authorities?"

Kazuma stood up and shook his head. "I can't turn you in. Otherwise my master would be charged being complicit in a criminal faking her death. I'll either let you live or kill you. That depends on how you answer my questions."

Fouquet trembled angrily.

"My first question is, what's your real name, Longueville?"

She froze as Kazuma flipped back her hood, revealing "Fouquet" to actually be Longueville, Osmond's assistant. "How…how did you know…?"

"I can see mana. And I saw that yours was identical to Fouquet's. That, and you have the same hair and same cup size."

Fouquet's face reddened before she shouted, "What's that got to do with anything?!"

"You asked how I figured it out. Now, answer _my_ question. I'm fairly certain that your name isn't Fouquet or Longueville. What's your real name?"

She frowned in defeat and lowered her head angrily. "My…my name is Matilda de Sachsen Gotha."

Kazuma put a hand to his chin in thought. "Based on what I saw on a map of this world, that means you're from the continent called Albion, correct?"

Matilda nodded in return. "Yes, it does."

"Now, next question. The things you told me, about having your position as a noble revoked and your sister, how much of those true?"

Matilda bit her lip and then sighed. "All of it. Well, partially. I used to be a noble."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes. "Now is not the time to scrimp on details. It could make the difference between that paint bullet being all you've been hit with or me shooting you for real."

Matilda winced angrily. "Fine…if you want to know so badly. I was born in the town of Westwood on Albion. My father was viceroy to Archduke de Albion, one of the highest ranking officials in all of Albion. My father was framed for crimes that the Archduke himself committed. As a result, my father and all of his family, including myself, were stripped of our ranks and reduced to mere peasants."

Kazuma sat down opposite her. "Alright, fair enough. So why did you take up stealing? Does it have something to do with this sister of yours?"

Matilda nodded. "Yes, though, she isn't actually my sister biologically. During my father's many meetings and visits with the Archduke I met with the Archduke's half-elf, illegitimate daughter." Matilda smiled nostalgically as she continued. "I grew close with the girl through all of our meetings. However, she was eventually pushed out when the Archduke's power became threatened when it was revealed he had an elven mistress, forcing my surrogate sister from her home and into the forests around the city. During the time that I still had access to the money and resources of my father, I spent a lot of time travelling to the cottage she lived at, giving her food and money to help her live off of and take care of the orphans she cared for. But that all stopped when my father was stripped of his power."

Kazuma nodded in understanding. "So, what's the connection to her?"

Matilda frowned in irritation. "You're not going to let me go with anything being unsaid, are you?"

She froze when Kazuma put the barrel of his pistol against her forehead. "I'm giving you a chance to save yourself. Acting obstinate and not giving me adequate information would be poor choices."

Matilda gulped and then nodded in understanding as Kazuma lowered the weapon. "As I'm sure you've figured out, I took up this stealing so that I could continue getting money and supplies to her, so that she didn't go without. She's too precious to me to let that happen to her."

Kazuma kept his face stern in thought. "So…I'm going to assume you're not alone. As I doubt you could get all the information you have for all the crimes you've committed on your own."

Matilda grunted angrily.

"Since I'm assuming whoever it is you're working for has an iron grip on you I'll offer you this trade off. You give me every scrap of information on these people you have, you stop stealing, and you act under my orders and with loyalty to me, and I guarantee that this sister of yours, once I know who she is, will have all the money and food she could ever need."

Matilda's eyes widened.

"I have vast amounts of wealth, far beyond even that of a large nation. I will dispense portions of it to her on a regular basis, along with food, and whatever else she may need. I will also keep your name out of the records and keep your personal record clean. I will not blow your cover at the academy and you will keep working as Osmond's secretary. You fulfill all of those conditions and I will ensure that you and this sister of yours are well taken care of."

Matilda sat silently, trembling, before Kazuma watched a single tear fall down her face. "You…you swear that you will take care of her, and give her everything that she needs?"

"And then some. I will do this, I will take care of both of you-"

Matilda interrupted him, "I'm not concerned about myself. If you'll do that. If you'll make sure that she's taken care of then I will work for you." She looked at him with a pleading expression that then turned hateful. "But if you so much as hurt her in any way I will do my best to destroy you."

Kazuma remained silent before smirking and then smiling widely. "That's just the response I wanted to hear."

Matilda widened her eyes.

Kazuma smiled warmly at her. "Those eyes, those eyes of intense, searing hatred aren't the eyes of some hardened criminal or morally dead thief, those are the eyes of someone who is willing to go to the ends of the earth to protect someone important to them. Those are eyes I can believe in. So, Matilda. How about it? You work for me, and give me info on whoever it is you're working for, and I will make sure that your sister lives like a queen."

Matilda looked at him shocked before dropping her head and trembling, tears falling from her eyes as she did. "…Thank you…"

Kazuma undid the bindings on the green-haired woman as they both stood up.

Matilda looked at Kazuma's face, illuminated by the light shining through the trees, and felt her own heat up.

Kazuma grinned and then held out her wand. "Unfortunately I can't implicitly trust you just yet so I need to hold onto this for a while. But, if you give me the name and location of this sister of yours I can start sending money and supplies immediately."

Matilda nodded and then responded, "Her name is Tiffania Westwood."

* * *

Back at the academy, Veronica, Sheele, Kalawarner, Louise, Siesta, and Kirche waited impatiently in Osmond's office for Kazuma to return.

As the doors to Osmond's office opened, the girls were surprised to see Kazuma walk in next to Matilda.

"Ah, Miss Longueville, I was wondering why you hadn't returned with the others," Osmond remarked.

Matilda smiled weakly. "Unfortunately I got myself lost out in that forest. But Ddraig here helped me get back."

"What about Fouquet?" Kirche asked.

Kazuma responded, "I've disposed of her body. Though there weren't any indications of who she was or where she came from. So in the end I wasn't able to glean anything."

"A pity," Osmond remarked. "But…at least you're all here, safe and sound. I'll have Colbert send a report to the palace immediately explaining the situation."

Kazuma and the others nodded in understanding as they prepared to leave.

"Miss Longueville, Ddraig, I'd like to speak to the two of you," Osmond urged.

The girls looked at Kazuma worried.

He waved them off as the doors closed.

Kazuma and Matilda then approached Osmond's desk.

Osmond closed his eyes and then looked at them both with a stern expression. "You do realize the repercussions of this should the truth get out, correct?"

Kazuma and Matilda each nodded. "Don't worry," Kazuma explained as he pulled Matilda close, making her blush, "she's completely loyal to me. She knows the punishment if she's not."

Osmond looked between their faces, Kazuma's a confident grin and Matilda's a shy look away from Kazuma. "Very well. I do hope you know what you're doing. Otherwise it'll be my pound of flesh they take."

Kazuma nodded, his grin turned serious. "I'm fully aware of the potential consequences. I've planned for it all."

Osmond nodded in understanding. "I certainly hope you have. Dismissed."

The two nodded but as Matilda left Kazuma closed the door behind her.

Osmond raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Need something else?"

Kazuma nodded as he walked over to Osmond's desk, his expression hardened once more.

Osmond gulped from the armored man's intense stare. "Wh-what…?"

"That Staff of Destruction, what is it really?" Kazuma asked bluntly.

Osmond blinked. "Pardon?"

"That 'Staff of Destruction' as you call it is no staff. It's a weapon from another world. It's called a rocket launcher," Kazuma explained.

Osmond narrowed his eyes. "How do you know this?"

"I suppose I'll just make it simple. As I'm sure you've guessed already. I'm not from this world. Technically speaking, I hold no true allegiance to any world. And my name is not Ddraig. It is Kazuma Soryu."

Osmond put his hands together in thought. "Hmm…I believe that name sounds somewhat familiar."

"Whether it does or not is irrelevant. Tell me, where did you get the Staff of Destruction?"

Osmond nodded in response. "Very well. I got it from a friend who had saved my life. A long time ago, I was embroiled in a battle with a powerful monster, and was not doing as well as I had hoped. However, when I thought my last moments had come the beast exploded violently. I saw a beaten, bruised man nearby who had used a Staff of Destruction to save me. I brought him back to the castle and tried to nurse him back to health for several days but it was no use. I found two more Staffs of Destruction in the bag he carried with him. I put one of them in that box and gave the other to the palace."

Kazuma folded his arms in thought. "I see. Then that means…someone from Midgard ended up here."

"Midgard?" Osmond asked.

Kazuma nodded in response. "I guess I can tell you that. As you might have imagined, this world, Halkeginia I believe you call it, is not all that exists in the universe. There are many other worlds, or Realms, that exist. Most I know refer to this one as Vanaheim. The other Realms include Asgard, Midgard, Niffleheim, Jotunheim, Muspelheim, Nidavellir, Alfheim, Svartalfheim, Hel, Hueco Mundo, and Valhalla."

Osmond looked at Kazuma in surprise. "That's quite a declaration, you know."

"Believe me or not, it doesn't matter to me. What does matter however is that I figure out how it is that someone from Midgard, or Earth as they call it, got here."

Osmond sighed in response. "Sadly I have no such information."

"Fair enough. Regardless, what I've said is true. If you have nothing else to reveal about that weapon I'll be leaving. Though I will tell you this, it is a far more powerful weapon than I'm sure you believe."

With that, Kazuma left the room, leaving Osmond to stew in his thoughts.

* * *

As Kazuma left the office, he saw Matilda standing nearby. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "I trust you weren't spying?"

Matilda shook her head in response. "No, I've merely been waiting."

"I see. Any particular reason?"

Matilda nodded. "I was just curious what it is you plan on having me do at this point."

"Well for starters, you can tell me everything you know about the people you were working for."

* * *

**And there you have it, the fourth chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it, and again, I apologize for the long wait. Do not forget to leave a review to tell me what you thought of the story or if you have any questions about the story, as I would be happy to answer them.  
**


End file.
